The Bloody Road to War
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Evelyn Moore is a neighbor of the Martin family. She has known them since she was born, seeing them on a certain occasion. Now the war has begun with the British and her family gets involved, dying from the result of the enemy. Evelyn sneaks into the mili
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Patriot nor do I take the movie scenes as my own work. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.

_**The Patriot**_

_**The Bloody Road to War**_

_**Chapter I**_

In the bright days within South Carolina year 1776, a family lived within the plantation that held within four acres of landscape. It was the home of the Moore family, whom were not as rich but very well known to the farmers nonetheless. Jonathan Moore was a landscaper, helping out the farmers as they went about their properties. He had a wife and three children, two boys and a girl, that were coming towards their later teens.

He was working outside, while the boys headed out towards the woods to shoot with neighboring friends for a catch for dinner. His wife was preparing other dishes for supper as she watched her husband work out in the yards preparing for the harvest season. The daughter, Evelyn Moore, a girl of seventeen, was helping her mother with washing of clothes of dry dust and dirt at the outer boundaries of the house. She had light brown hair that reached up to her shoulders, pulled back from her face and unusual grayish blue eyes.

She was unlike most of the women within South Carolina, especially the ones that live and dwell among the towns. She hated wearing dresses for they were most uncomfortable by the tightening of corsets and various fabrics. She would wear boots, perhaps trousers that were beaten up and passed over to her by her younger brothers, as they grew taller from age and growth spurts; then a long rustled white shirt that became filthy from her daily chores outside the house.

She always wondered how her mother could stay inside the house for so long. She hated being inside when the harvest seasons came and went for the sun would sometimes become brutal. The house would become dry that even outside is much cooler from the smallest amount of wind. She scratched at the clothes within the filled, spilling barrel of cold water.

"Evelyn! Tell your father that supper's almost ready!" Mrs. Moore called out from the kitchen window.

"Sure thing mother," she called back, departing from her work towards the front of the house. She wiped her face with her shirt from the slight bit of sweat that poured down her forehead. She noticed her father was not lingering within the front of the house but heard him within the shed. She entered the large shed hearing chopping noises. Mr. Moore was cutting up the birds that both Elijah and Logan had shot down from their afternoon hunt.

"Father," she called towards him, walking into the large boundaries of the shed. She spotted the dead birds, upon the bloody, wooden cut-board.

"Hello Evelyn," he greeted with a smile upon his face, he threw the bad meat towards his German Shepard dog, which ate it happily.

"Mother said supper's almost ready," she informed coming up towards him.

"Good, I'm almost done with this bird," Mr. Moore informed chopping another piece of meat from the stomach. After a few moments he was finished.

"Listen can you grab these, and throw them in the woods for me?" he asked holding out the two carcasses of the dead birds by the necks.

"Sure," Evelyn replied in a soft but agreeing tone. She grabbed the birds by the necks, carrying them by her side. She departed from the shed, the dog following her in a soft horse-like trot. She went down the dirt path alongside the cornfields that lead towards the tall boundaries of the woods. As she entered into the opening of the trees, she threw the carcasses into a ditch that they had formed over the years, and bury them firmly underneath the soil.

The dog, Brook, sat there watching his female master bury the carcass. Suddenly, his ears perked up, beginning to bark loudly. He ran deeper into the forest, barking continuously, running at a full gallop. Evelyn ran after him, dropping the shovel upon the soil.

"Brook!" she yelled after him. She ran for about a half-mile until she reached the end of the property, hearing the sound of hooves pounding against the ground.

"Brook!" she called out again, she suddenly spotted him barking at two boys carrying their birds and guns upon their shoulders.

"Whoa! Get down!" one of the boys shouted at the hopping dog. Evelyn immediately rushed over to the excited German Shepard.

"Brook!" she yelled approaching them. Brook immediately turned towards his female master, his ears dropping, his head bowing slightly.

"Brook! Come!" she ordered, the dog rushing over towards her ignoring the boys.

"I'm so sorry about that," she apologized. She looked up noticing it was Thomas and Gabriel Martin that lived towards the next plantation, her neighbors.

"Thomas, Gabriel," she greeted with a small smile.

"Evelyn?" Thomas questioned he and his brother walking towards her with a smiling. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"I agree it has been a few months before the harvesting season," she informed. "How is Mr. Martin?"

"Father is fine, he has been busy with everything," Gabriel mentioned smiling a bit.

"Well if he needs any help let me know, I could tell my father and head over there if needed," Evelyn informed.

"We'll keep that in mind," Thomas informed. Evelyn petted Brook upon his back and head.

"Well I have to go back to the house. My mother's probably worried sick that I'm not back from burying the dead birds," she commented laughing a bit.

"All right, good seeing you again Eve," Gabriel commented.

"Yeah see you," Thomas followed, beginning to start their way towards their plantation a few yards off.

"Come by sometime you two, I want to catch up on things," Evelyn called out, beginning to jog with the dog trotting alongside her. The two boys smiled as they watched her leave.

Evelyn made her way towards the house, Brook by her side, running up the porch steps and into the house.

"I'm back!" she called into the house, taking off her muddy boots placing them outside onto the porch.

"Good heavens! Evelyn, where have you been?" Mrs. Moore questioned coming up to her daughter.

"I uh," Evelyn began to explain.

"She was burying the buzzards that Elijah and Logan caught earlier out in the woods Roseanne," Mr. Moore interrupted, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh sorry sweetie," Mrs. Moore apologized to her daughter.

"It's all right, you were worried," Evelyn informed accepting her apology.

"Oh for heaven sakes sweetie get those wretched looking clothes off, your filthy from your work outside. And don't forget to wash up, your hands are probably filthy from those birds and dirt," Mrs. Moore remarked.

Evelyn nodded, heading towards the powder room to wash up. She washed her hands and face in the ice, cold water, scrubbing as best she could. She looked into the dusty mirror that lay in front of the sink. She stared for a while, noticing her age as was fitting her well now. Her body was thinner than when she was younger, her height grew to a descent length. She knew she grown into a young woman. She sighed rushing to her upstairs bedroom. She grabbed a shirt from her bureau, replacing the one she was wearing.

Finally, she headed towards the kitchen for supper. Logan and Elijah were already sitting at the table eating their game of the day with satisfaction.

"Oh hello sister, finally decided to join us," Logan commented teasingly. He was of sixteen, green eyes; fiery red hair that made it's way towards the tip of his collar. Elijah was the youngest of fourteen, matted dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. They were both hansom boys that the city and plantation girls would fall for. Evelyn did not have any boy call on her, but the only boys she knew were the Martins.

"What were you doing that made you so late for supper, spying on the Martin boys?" Elijah teased. Evelyn scowled at him.

"You wish," she protested.

"How is Mr. Martin?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"I've seen him nearly a week ago, I believe he's doing well. He was showing me how much he's been working on building a rocking chair," Mr. Moore explained laughing under his breath. "We had a bit of a debate on how to build it without it falling apart on him."

They finished their meal silently then departed from the room. Evelyn helped clean the dishes with her mother quickly then headed outside on the porch. She allowed the wind to blow upon her face; the coolness of the breeze became very refreshing. Mr. Moore came out on the porch, sitting beside her on the steps.

"Hey," Evelyn greeted with a small smile upon her face. Mr. Moore nodded in reply sighing.

"Listen, Evelyn, I've got a letter from the postman and we must head for Charlestown in the morning. There's a town meeting about the signing of the militia," Mr. Moore explained.

"We're going to Charlestown?" Evelyn repeated a bit of excitement in her tone. She was a little glad that they could finally leave from the house perhaps a day or two in the town.

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow in the morning as soon as it strikes dawn. So be ready," he replied. He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie," he commented as he made his way inside. "Oh, Evelyn, you have to wear a dress."

Evelyn looked at him, smiling slightly and sighing playfully.

"Alright I'll wear a dress and all that fancy whatnot," she agreed leaning her arms upon her legs, hearing the front door shut from behind. The night seemed long as she soaked in the night's air and beauty. After a few long moments, she headed inside, preparing for an early rest for she had to wake with haste in the morning.


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

"Evelyn, wake up, you must get dressed," Mrs. Moore informed getting her out of bed, tying a corset immediately around her upper torso. Evelyn gasped from the pressure of the wretched piece of clothing.

"Must I really wear a dress? They're so uncomfortable," she pointed out, as her mother tied the strings together in the back.

"Yes, would you not want a gentlemen to call upon you? Plus you're a beautiful girl and you must show it in a more proper manner," Mrs. Moore explained. She threw the dress above Evelyn's head fixing it here and there. She looked at herself in the mirror; it was a pale green dress that reached up to her ankles. She actually smiled at herself as she noticed herself in the mirror.

"Now let's fix your hair. It's a bit of a rat's nest from your work yesterday," Mrs. Moore brought out going grabbing a brush from the bureau, brushing her daughter's hair lightly. She pulled it into a loose braid, with two strands of hair lying at the side of her face.

"There you look beautiful, I bet the city men are going to be falling on their knees for you," she commented with a smile on her face.

"Thank you mother," Evelyn laughed kissing her on the cheek, putting on her shoes and heading out towards the door. It was as beautiful as the previous morning, mist floating above the trees, the sky blue and cloudless.

Mr. Moore, Elijah and Logan were waiting outside, setting up the carriage for their mother and sister. They looked up at Evelyn with surprise as she walked towards them, her mother at her side wearing a pale blue dress and hat.

"Come along now, we want to get there by mid-day or earlier perhaps," Mr. Moore informed. Evelyn and Mrs. Moore went into the carriage with Mr. Moore who directed the horse. Logan and Elijah took their horses, riding from behind. It was one bumpy ride for them. It took hours to get to Charlestown. They finally arrived around late morning considering they left right as the sun began to rise. The town was crowded with people, firing off guns people protesting on how much they despised King George of the British ruling.

Evelyn looked around the crowd as they stopped at an inn not far from the courtroom in which they were going to attend that day. Mr. Moore parked the carriage; the boys did the same with their horses, tying them up at the side of the road. Evelyn hopped out of the carriage with the help of her father, followed by her mother.

"Children, your father and I are going to see if there's an inn we can stay at for the night, you may go wander for a while. Meet us back here in about by noon if you can," Mrs. Moore.

"Yes mother," the three of them replied, departing from the area into separate places within the town. Evelyn watched as the people gathered by the militia officers and protestors. She walked over towards the crowd of people. She recognized one of the protesting men, his hair gray covered by a wig with a horn-like instrument in his grasp.

"Is that Mr. Howard?" she questioned herself. She looked at him realizing it was he. She noticed his daughter too, Anne. She was wide-eyed by her appearance for she had not seen Anne since she was eleven. She shook her head smiling, realizing how long it's been since the last time she met with her.

Evelyn decided to walk up to her since she was unaccompanied.

"Anne Howard?" she greeted in a questioning tone. Anne turned from her father's preaching. Her dark blue eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Evelyn Moore? Is that you?" she asked in an excited tone. "My, my I haven't seen you in a decade."

"Yes it has been a while I agree," Evelyn commented with a small smile.

"So you finally grew out of wearing your brother's clothes I see," Anne pointed out seeing her in the pale green dress, her hair tied in a braid. Evelyn only smiled; she didn't know if she should be insulted or thankful.

"You look terrific, I bet the boys are tripping on their own feet for you," she added.

"No, none yet unfortunately. But I wouldn't be surprised if they have been doing that for you," Evelyn mentioned with a playful smirk.

"Actually it's what the two of us have in common at the moment," Anne remarked. "But right now it's the time of war unfortunately."

"Yes it is rather frightening. Is that why we're gathering in the court?" Evelyn asked in a stern tone.

"Yes, my father's been preaching about it all morning. He despises the king and whomever follows him," Anne explained. Suddenly, a hand was rested upon Evelyn's shoulder.

"Eve, guess who's here?" Elijah's voice questioned; Evelyn looked at him, then back towards Anne.

"Can you excuse me? I'll be back to talk later," she mentioned. Anne nodded in agreement, facing her father once more. Evelyn followed Elijah away from the crowd.

"Who's here?" she questioned wondering what all the fuss was about.

"The militia officers, they're looking for people to sign up," he replied excitingly.

"But Elijah you're only fourteen, you still got another three years to until your capable of signing into the militia," Evelyn protested. "Plus father will kill you if you even think of entering the militia."

"But Logan is signing and he is only sixteen! I'll be fifteen in three weeks," Elijah informed in a pleading way.

"Father will kill you," Evelyn whispered in a harsh tone. "Besides I think it'll take a while before the war is actually over that you'll have plenty of chances to join and then get yourself killed in battle."

"I feel sorry that I'm not with Logan, I mean we do everything together at home. Sure we may fight a lot but it's not going to be the same," Elijah informed.

"I know," Evelyn commented. She suddenly noticed the Martin family at least the oldest boys and Mr. Martin near the front entrance. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Moore approached them alongside Logan.

"I think they're ready for the meeting, let's go in and have a seat before it becomes too crowded," Mr. Moore suggested pushing them forward within the crowd. They entered into the courtroom; the benches were filled with people that it was almost impossible for them to find a seat. The judge called order towards the chaotic bundle of debaters;

"ORDER! ORDER!" he cried. "Colonel Burwell would like to inform you of our gathering."

The Colonel stood from his place beside the judge walking towards the silenced audience.

"You all know why I'm here. There have been many hardships towards the British armies and we all ask of all who are eligible to fight for the militia to step forth and to sign this day. They are heading here towards the south, to continue the war here," Colonel Burwell explained in a flat, stern tone. Mr. Howard protested causing Mr. Martin to speak.

"I thought you were a patriot Benjamin Martin," Colonel Burwell informed.

"If you say I am not a patriot for the cause of not fighting in this war then you are gravely mistaken," Mr. Martin replied.

"But you were the legend of the Fort Wilderness, why stop now when you wouldn't stop then?" a person from the group questioned.

"I was intolerable in my youth," Mr. Martin replied. "I will not fight. Nor will any that are in my stead."

Evelyn suddenly noticed Gabriel, stand with a stern look upon his face, walking out of the courtroom. Suddenly, there was uproar within the audience. Finally as the Moore family departed from the building they noticed the lines forming for the listing of the militia.

Evelyn noticed Logan stand beside Gabriel as he signed the paperwork with his signature.

"Gabriel Martin, I suppose we're going to be fighting alongside each other," Logan commented, getting the neighbor's attention.

"Logan Moore. It has been a while, you've grown a foot the last time I've seen you," Gabriel brought out, moving away from the crowd with Logan walking along beside him. "I've seen your sister Eve just the other day. Is she well?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Logan questioned, passing his sister, leaving the two alone. Logan gave Evelyn a wink and a smirk as she suddenly spotted Gabriel following him.

Gabriel's eyes widened at her new appearance in her feminine attire.

"Eve, is that you?" he asked in a teasing matter. Evelyn could help but smile.

"Yes, why, never seen me in a dress before?" she teased.

"Not at all. You look stunning to say the least," he replied with a smile marked upon his face.

"Thank you, but believe me I hate wearing dresses to begin with," she mentioned teasingly.

"Why? I think you should wear them more often if you ask me," he commented. She sort of laughed under her breath. She noticed Anne once again as she turned her head to the side. Gabriel looked towards her direction.

"You still got a crush on Miss Howard?" Evelyn teased.

"What makes you say that Evelyn Moore?" Gabriel questioned jokingly.

"Oh come on, every time I saw you with her you went all soft and gentlemen-like on her," Evelyn replied.

"Well I guess I can't deny that," Gabriel commented.

"So, you're up for the militia too," she mentioned, changing the subject.

"Yes, I am," he replied in a quiet tone. Evelyn looked at him sincerely.

"Look after my brother, will you? He knows how to shoot down a buzzard but I'm not sure if he's capable of shooting a soldier of anyone for that matter," she mentioned in a serious tone.

"I'll try my best if I see him. I promise," Gabriel agreed. Suddenly Mr. Martin approached with Charlotte and Thomas alongside him.

"Take care of yourself Gabriel," Evelyn commented.

"I will," he replied. Evelyn left, heading towards her family that gathered at the inn for shut-eye.

The next morning, Evelyn changed into her normal, comfortable large shirt and trousers with boots. She met up with her family outside the inn, saddling up Logan's horse to ride on. They all arrived outside, the militia volunteers gathering at the center of town for departure. Logan was talking to his mother in a calm voice. Mrs. Moore threw her arms around him, not wanting to let go of her oldest son. Mr. Moore hugged him as well giving him a pat on the back. Elijah did the same saying good-bye to his older brother wishing him the best. Evelyn hugged him tightly.

"Come back home will you?" Evelyn asked in a soft voice, tears forming within her eyes.

"I will," Logan replied letting go. He headed for the group tipping his had farewell.

"Don't forget to write!" Mrs. Moore called out in a sincere tone.

"I will!" Logan called back, throwing his gun over his shoulder.

Mrs. Moore let out tears of distraught, knowing her son was going to enter into battle. Mr. Moore put his arm around her, helping her up onto the carriage. Elijah stood beside Evelyn as they watched their brother move with the militia. Elijah put his arm around his sister's shoulder in comfort. The two of them mounted on their horses, following their father's carriage at a trot away from Charlestown.


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_

It was a cool night, the wind was quiet, and the moon was a ghostly white. Evelyn tossed and turned in her bed, finally she awoke. For the past two months she had nightmares about the war, Logan dying a tragic death. She slipped on a long shirt and trousers slowly coming down the steps from her bedroom. The wooden stairs creaked as she placed her feet upon them.

She went outside to get some fresh air. Her skin became cooled from the hot sweat that surrounded her pores. She rubbed her arms as if to keep warm from the slight chill in the air. Her eyes glistened from the moonlight as she out upon the plantation. Suddenly, she heard a faint gunshot, then another. Her eyes widened in horror at the noise. They weren't far at all. It sounded as if it were right in front of them.

Suddenly, dark, outlined shadow figures were seen. They were coming towards the house. Evelyn immediately ran within the house. She rushed up the stairs to awaken her brother and parents. She shook her father forcefully.

"Father! Wake up! Someone's coming towards the house," she exclaimed in a quiet desperate tone. Mr. Moore immediately sat up alongside his wife.

"Get your brother now!" he ordered. Evelyn didn't hesitate; she rushed down the hall waking Elijah forcefully.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Get up, people are coming towards the house," Evelyn explained anxiously. Elijah shot up out of bed. The two of them rushed down the stairs, spotting their father with a long rifle in his grasp, Mrs. Moore beside him. They opened the door as a British officer came towards the door. Suddenly the two children could hear them being dragged outside of the house.

Evelyn and Elijah rushed towards the back door where the kitchen lay. They exited out the back door towards the side of the house. They saw their father and mother together in front of British Redcoats.

"Get off my property," Mr. Moore demanded in a stern tone.

"Disarm of your weapon sir!" an official commanded.

"I will only disarm if you get away from my house!" Mr. Moore protested.

"Very well then," the general replied, pushing back the switch. There was a sudden _Bang! _

Mr. Moore was shoot in the right side of his chest fallen towards the ground instantly dead, lifeless. There was another shot that hit Mrs. Moore through the chest, she falling beside her husband, dead.

Evelyn and Elijah gasped, crying in shock and disbelief.

"No!" Elijah exclaimed in a quiet tone. He grabbed a rifle that lay at the side of house that he left from his previous hunt.

"Eve, get out of here," he ordered. Suddenly he ran out towards the British officers in rage and fury.

"AHHH!" he screamed shooting off a bullet at one of the commanding officers hitting him directly in the head, blood spewing from the target. Evelyn was horrorstruck. Suddenly she heard another gunshot, seeing it hit Elijah in the shoulder, he was fallen upon the ground grasping for air, screaming as if he were within hell's torment. She wanted fight them off, but it was too late to save Elijah, he was already lifeless upon the ground. They burned the house with torches, leaving the bodies and house to burn. As soon as they were away from the burning home, she went to her family's bodies. She shook Elijah as if he would awaken; but he was cold and pale, his eyes open but lifeless.

Evelyn wept in distraught and horror, seeing her family die before her very eyes. She immediately grabbed her father's rifle that lay beside him then headed for the woods. She was heading for the Martin plantation for it was the closest house from there. Brook suddenly appeared from the brush of the wilderness, running beside her for protection. She looked back, spotting her canine companion.

"Brook!" she exclaimed quietly, stopping petting him affectionately. "Come."

She jogged a half-mile, Brook following from behind. As she spotted the Martin plantation she was a little more cautious, hiding behind the trees. The gunshots were closer. She saw a few men a few yards away from the home towards the other end of the woods. She finally reached the house, coming upon the porch.

She grasped her hand upon the knob of the door, hesitating. She turned it entering the home. She walked in, Brook following her from behind. She closed the door, hearing a rushing of feet. She forced herself to walk towards the noise of voices. As she approached the one bedroom on the bottom floor, she spotted two bodies within the room.

Mr. Martin was helping Gabriel who lay there wounded on the bed with a serious flesh wound. He finished up his bandage work with great haste. Brook stood beside his female master. Gabriel suddenly looked up from his father's presence. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Eve," he whispered in shock. Evelyn's shirt was covered with her family's blood, the rifle still in her grasp. Ben turned towards the stranger that entered into the house; his eyes widened in shock and worry as well.

"Evelyn," Mr. Martin said in a sense of concern.  
"What are you doing here? Where's-?" he began to question. Evelyn suddenly dropped the long rifle upon the wooden floor; she suddenly fell on her knees as if she were suddenly struck. Ben immediately went up to her catching her from collapsing upon the floor. Gabriel sat halfway up in shock from her instant collapse.

"Evelyn, Evelyn…" Ben called to her as she laid on her knees her eyes half open as if dazed. He was shaking her softly. Thomas suddenly appeared into the hallway, noticing his father kneeling beside a familiar stranger. He came up to the two of them, kneeling behind Evelyn for support. She was breathing deeply, her sight becoming faint. She could barely hear Ben call her name. All she could hear was the gunshots that killed her family and see their dead bodies lye in front of the burning plantation.

Thomas suddenly went outside the house, looking towards the Moore plantation. His mouth was gaping; he spotted smoke elevating above the forest in the plantation's direction. He immediately rushed back into the house.

"There's smoke above the trees about a half-mile from here due south," he informed in an alert tone. Ben moved his eyes from his son towards Evelyn who lay across his arms, staring upon the high ceiling. Tears were rapidly flowing from her eyes in distraught and horror.

"Oh Evelyn," he whispered not knowing what to say. She cried, the tears glistening upon her face, wanting to scream, but her voice would not speak. Ben looked at Thomas.

"Thomas, help me get her up," he ordered in a soft tone. Thomas took her other side, grabbing her by the arm. She tried to stand up her arm still around Thomas' shoulder.

"Bring her to your room, I'll come up to her when I'm done with your brother," Ben informed. Thomas nodded in agreement, making his way towards his room with Evelyn hanging her arm about his shoulders. As soon as they entered his room, Thomas set her down upon his bed.

Evelyn cried her head in her hands. Thomas sat beside her, not wanting to leave her like this. He pulled her hands lightly away from her face, looking at her worriedly.

"Eve…what happened?" he asked in a soft tone, concerned as anything. She looked at him her mouth open but couldn't speak. Finally she could force out words from her struggling voice.

"Father…Mother…Elijah…" she was able to speak but in faint choking whisper. Thomas' eyes were widened wanting to know more of what happened.

"Where are they?" he questioned anxiously. She stared at him with watery eyes.

Suddenly, Ben entered the room, causing them to look in his direction. He walked up to her with concern and worry filled eyes. He knelt in front of her in one knee his hands on her arms.

"Evelyn, what happened? Where are your parents?" Ben questioned in an anxious tone. Evelyn remained silent for a few moments staring into his eyes.

"…They're dead…" she whispered, the words shot pain within her. Ben and Thomas' eyes widened in horror; Ben knelt there trying to keep her facing him.

"What about your brother? Was he with you?" he questioned. Evelyn looked up at the window breathing deeply for air.

"Elijah is dead. Logan is in the militia, I haven't heard from him since his first two weeks of service," she explained beginning to feel a lump in her throat.

"Thomas I want you to leave the room for a moment, please," Ben informed in a stern tone. Thomas hesitated but followed his father's order. As soon as he left the room Ben made Evelyn look directly into his eyes.

"Evelyn, what happened?" he asked wanting to know everything. Evelyn took a deep breath trying to recompose herself.

"I was outside, I saw men coming towards the house. I awoke father and mother and Elijah telling them there are people coming towards the house. Elijah and I crept towards the backyard, he and I saw father and mother get shot by Redcoats," she choked crying for a moment.

"It's all right take your time," Ben said comfortingly. Thomas stood by the sidewall of the room listening to the explanation. "What happened to Elijah? Why wasn't he with you?"

"He grabbed his rifle and charged the Redcoats…he was shot…they burned the house. As soon as they left, I grabbed father's rifle and headed hear for it was the closest place. I had nowhere else to go," she explained her eyes watering.

Ben looked at her, embracing her in his arms. Evelyn held him tightly, crying uncontrollably.

"Let it all out," he comforted, rubbing her back as she held him tightly. He stayed with her for a few long moments, until she finally recomposed herself. Ben went to his bed, followed by the younger children. Thomas went to sleep within his bedroom as Evelyn lay upon the floor covered in a blanket and resting her head on a pillow. She could not sleep after this horrific nightmare of reality.

Evelyn gotten up from her place, heading towards Gabriel's room when she noticed he was awake, even when his candlelight extinguished. He looked up as he noticed her shadowed presence.

"Eve," he greeted in a whisper. She entered into the room sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked trying to keep her mind off of the night.

"I'm all right, father patched me up pretty well," he replied. He tried to sit up, leaning high upon his pillows. He moaned from the pain as he tried to support himself for a moment. He looked at her with concern and question.

"How is Logan?" she dared to ask. Gabriel sort of sighed silent for a moment.

"He was with me until one of the Redcoats got a hold of him. The general placed him as a spy. He was shot high in the chest," Gabriel explained in a hesitative voice. Evelyn didn't know what to say, she was completely horrorstruck. Gabriel could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he pointed out, in a quiet comforting tone. Evelyn just sat there looking towards the floor, her breathing quickening. Her dreams were becoming true into her own eyes.

"Eve?" Gabriel began to question; he tried to sit up, facing her directly. He tried to catch her eye, leaning forward a bit to see her face.

"Where was he the last time you saw him?" Evelyn breathed in anxiety. Gabriel looked at the floor trying to recall his memory.

"It was perhaps a mile or two south from here," he replied informatively. Evelyn suddenly became wide-eyed at his response. She immediately stood up, starting for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gabriel questioned in an alert tone. She picked up her rifle that remained on the floor of the hallway.

"To find my brother," she replied, rushing out the door with Brook following close behind with great speed.


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

The shadows of the night began to appear as dark outlines, the wind chilling to the bone. Voices and shouts of soldiers were heard within near distance. Evelyn jogged across the cornfields towards the woods of the Martin plantation, Brook by her side, sniffing out anything that attracted his scent. Suddenly, Evelyn heard a voice pass by not far off from wear she was standing. She hid behind one of the nearby trees, rifle in front of her. She dared to peak out towards the woods' path. She noticed two colonials with a Redcoat on horseback in front of them.

She heard their faint voices conversing with one another, the Redcoat general furious from their reply. He shot the one in the right leg and shoulder, the other towards side of his head. They both fell, screaming in agony. The Redcoat general retreated from the spot, heading for his men that awaited him in the nearby fields. Evelyn waited until he was out of her sight; she ran up to the men who had fallen from the blow.

They were still moaning in agony as she approached them, kneeling beside them. The one shot in the arm and leg looked up at her with surprise and uncertainty.

"It's alright," she comforted, examining the wound upon his shoulder and leg. He was gasping for air frantically. She looked over at his companion who was in more enduring pain than the other. He was bleeding by the left eye and ear, the side of his face covered in blood.

"Save him!" the one beside her forced out, "He's my brother."

Evelyn nodded in understanding throwing the strap of the rifle across her chest in order to carry it back with her. She tried to pick up the suffering man with all of her strength. The young man bleeding upon his head grasped her by the shirt, allowing his arm to fold around her.

"C'mon I got you," she informed in a comforting tone as the man wept from the enduring agony that lain upon him. She looked back at the other; instinctively she grabbed a hold of his good arm, hoisting him to his feet. He hopped alongside his brother to help her support him.

"Thank you," she commented under her breath. The three of them headed towards the house as fast as they could, Brook following them, barking at the house. Gabriel tried to stand up looking out the window of his room.

"Father! Father!" he exclaimed from up the stairs. Thomas instantly awoke from the sudden disturbance as well as Ben who began rushing down the stairs. Ben looked out the screen door with shock and confusion, seeing the two wounded colonials along with Evelyn who supported them. Ben immediately rushed outside, along with Thomas.

"What in God's name happen?" Ben questioned as he took the man that was bleeding rapidly by the head.

"They were shot by a British officer," Evelyn replied anxiously, setting the two men down upon the ground. Ben examined the one that bled from the head.

"Thomas get me the bandages and Abigail now!" he ordered.

"Yes father," Thomas replied rushing back into the house to find Abigail. Evelyn looked at the wounded soldiers, staring towards the one that was shot in the shoulder and leg.

"Thank you," he commented gratefully towards her. She nodded with an expressionless face. Suddenly, Abigail came out from the house, with a few roles of bandages and whiskey within the house.

"Oh my heavens," she commented as she witnessed the one soldiers great suffering wound within his head. "Step back, Mr. Martin. I'll handle this."

Abigail poured the whiskey upon the bleeding side of his face. The soldier cried from the burn. Then, she immediately wrapped the bandages around his head as much as she could. She worked on the companion, repeating the same technique towards the wounds on the leg and shoulder. Ben stood along with Evelyn, staring her down for a moment with expressionless eyes.

"If there are two wounded there are more," he informed in a stern flat tone. "Abigail, Thomas, Evelyn and I are going to find more of the wounded soldiers and bring them here."

"What if they're Redcoats?" Thomas asked in a curious tone.

"Bring _all_ that are wounded, is that clear?" Ben questioned for a response.

"Yes father," Thomas replied. There was a bit of silence between them.

"Search everywhere you can around the property," Ben ordered and the three of them split from the front of the house towards the outskirts of the plantation.

Evelyn followed Thomas for a while, picking up the suffering soldiers that were either of red or blue uniform. The two of them dragged them back to the house if they were unable to walk on their own from their injuries. They were searching and returning to the house after the sun had risen, finally giving them light to search the property with more accurate vision. Evelyn wandered off alone, after they had retrieved a few dozen soldiers of both ranks. She searched the ghastly, gory bodies that lay within the fields, lifeless.

She suddenly heard someone's voice.

"Anybody there?" he forced out in a pain-filled tone. Evelyn headed towards the sound of the soldier's voice. Somehow she seemed to recognize it. She rushed out into the path of the cornstalk fields, finding a facedown body along the path, his head moving. She immediately went towards him hastily, flipping him onto his back. Her eyes widened in shock as she faced the suffering soldier.

"Logan," she whispered in horror, tears forming in her eyes.

"Evelyn?" he questioned his eyes squinting from the sun. Evelyn scanned his figure, noticing the blood releasing from his chest onto his dark, blue uniform. She stood, grabbing a hold of his better arm, hoisting him to his feet. She dragged him with all her might towards the house. She could hear Logan's breath slowly decreasing as she came closer towards the house.

She was mere feet away as she noticed Ben still helping the soldiers upon the porch and front yard. Thomas noticed her return with a wounded colonial, instantly running towards her to help. He grabbed Logan's other arm gently setting him near the front side of the porch. Evelyn sat him up a bit, ripping off his shirt. She saw the wound releasing massive amounts of blood, some already dried to his flesh. Logan looked at her with half-lidded eyes as he felt the immense pain rush through him.

"Father! Abigail!" Thomas called out from beside her with anxiousness in his tone. Abigail looked up, walking towards them with the bandages. Ben started his way towards him as well. Ben knelt down, recognizing the colonial.

"Logan," he said in shock as he saw his mortal wound. Abigail tried to bandage him up as much as he could. Evelyn sat there beside her brother, her eyes filled with complete worry and fear.

"Logan, stay with me," she begged, trying to cover the fear within her tone. Logan closed his eyes tightly as he felt the burning of the wound that was now covered with whiskey and bandages.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do," Abigail informed with a sigh. Evelyn looked at her brother, noticing his breathing becoming frantic.

"Logan, stay with me," she begged, her hand grasping his arm for dear life. A moment later, he was motionless, breathless in front of them. Evelyn stared, praying that it was not what she knew she saw. Her hand touched his pale face, noticing it was a cold and ghastly feel from the loss of blood.

"Logan?" she whispered, nearly choking on his name. He was gone. She retrieved her hand, standing up with her hand over her mouth. The three of them watched her as she departed a few feet away from them.

Evelyn couldn't keep her sorrow within her. She was enraged, afraid and distraught. Tears flowed down her face once more, her hand still covering her mouth. Ben looked at Logan's body, standing from it, looking towards Evelyn. He noticed later that Gabriel had entered outside from within the house in full uniform once again. He examined the porch and front yard filled with wounded soldiers that remained alive or perhaps later mortally wounded. A few moments later, the appearance of Redcoats came out from the cornfields towards the home.

The Martin children appeared outside with Abigail in front of them as if to protect them. One of the Redcoats was a commander; his hair of a white wig, black pointed-rimmed hat placed on his head and a red formal uniform of his dress. He examined the wounded soldiers that were scattered along the property. Evelyn walked over towards Gabriel and the children onto the porch. Ben approached the commander with an expressionless face.

"Thank you, for taking care of His Majesty's soldiers," the commander thanked with a manner of respect. Ben nodded in reply. Not a moment later they heard horses pounding their hooves along the ground. A Redcoat colonel followed by higher officers on horseback approached the house at a steady canter. Evelyn suddenly had a bad feeling within her stomach as the colonel approached, halting his followers. The commander approached him without hesitation. He whispered something unheard towards the general. Finally he sat up straight upon his horse looking out towards the family.

"Let it be known if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home," Colonel Tavington announced among them. Evelyn felt a great dislike upon this man. His tall, thin face with light but piercing blue eyes seemed to show him more along with his prideful, controlling voice that spoke out his words. Suddenly, the commander that spoke with Benjamin handed the Colonel an envelope. Tavington read it with a serious look upon his face. After a few moments he looked up.

"Who carried this?" he called out in a demanding tone. Everyone around him looked at him with silence. Evelyn stood beside Gabriel, noticing his troubled expression.

"_Who carried this_?" Tavington repeated in a more furiously demanding tone. Gabriel finally spoke.

"I did sir," he admitted shifting his body slightly. Evelyn immediately darted her eyes towards him in great fear. The colonel looked at him, raising his eyebrows with satisfaction of his confession.

"I was wounded and these people gave me care," Gabriel added. "Believe me they have nothing to do with the dispatches."

The colonel looked at him with a serious look upon his face.

"Take him, he is a spy. We'll hang him and put his body on display," Tavington remarked, forcing two of the soldiers to grab a hold of Gabriel.

"Those dispatches are of marked case," Ben protested his voice anxious. "You cannot hold him as a spy."

"We're not going to hold him, we're going to hang him," Tavington corrected in a smart tone and a grim smirk placed upon his lips. Thomas was about to move but held back for a moment, feeling Evelyn's hand upon his arm.

Ben began to protest again but Gabriel muttered over to him. Tavington smiled evilly as he realized it was his son.

"Burn the house and barns," he ordered in a loud voice.

"You're violating the rules of war," Ben protested.

"Would you like a lesson about the rules of war?" Tavington questioned, pointing his pistol towards Benjamin with a scowl written upon his face. Then he turned it towards the girls and younger boys. "Or perhaps your children?"

"No lesson is necessary," Ben replied in a nervous tone. Tavington set down his gun within its place along his belt.

"What of the rebel wounded?" the commander questioned.

"Kill them," Tavington replied in a flat unhesitant tone. The commander bowed his head from the colonel's reply.

They began to start off, dragging Gabriel along the side with them, to tie his wrists with rope, leaving a few of the men to shoot down the colonial enemy. Suddenly, Evelyn felt Thomas push by her, running up to Gabriel, pushing away the soldiers with all his might.

"Thomas!" Evelyn shouted about to run after him. Benjamin ran behind her. But before they could both stop him, Tavington shot his pistol through Thomas' back, causing him to fall on his knees.

"No!" Gabriel yelled as he saw his brother bleed along the side of his chest, his face beginning to turn paler by the minute. The Colonel looked at the three of them as Thomas lay there in his father's arms.

"Stupid boy," he commented as Ben looked up at him with a begging look and rode off with his officers. Evelyn watched around her as the Redcoats killed the colonial wounded with their guns. The younger children looked around in horror at the sight of the shootings right before their eyes. Evelyn looked out towards Gabriel as he looked back at her and the others with a worried look upon his face as the carriage of soldiers dragged him along.

As she looked back at Benjamin, she noticed that Thomas was dead in his arms, lifeless and pale. Suddenly, Ben rushed into the burning plantation home, leaving his children with Evelyn. After a few moments later, he was carrying all of his rifles within his grasp. He called his two young boys Nathan and Samuel to him, throwing the two of them a rifle.

"Margaret, take Susan and William and hide in the fields. If we're not back by sunset, go to your Aunt Charlotte's as quickly as you can understand?" Ben explained. Margaret nodded in understanding her eyes filled with tears. Evelyn looked at Thomas for a moment.

"Evelyn, go with the girls," Ben ordered in a stern tone. Evelyn looked at him with a straight face of seriousness. She walked over towards the end of the porch steps grabbing her father's rifle within her grasp.

"I'm going with you," she protested in a flat tone. Ben looked at her wide-eyed and turned towards her as she passed him.

"Evelyn I'm ordering you to stay with the girls and William," he informed. Evelyn walked back towards him.

"I can shoot," she pointed out. "I practiced everyday when father was outside."

"I don't care if you can shoot, the last thing I want you to do is get killed," Ben informed.

"Mr. Martin you don't understand, I have to go with you to help you and Gabriel," she protested. Ben looked at her with an unknown looked of uncertainty. "I'm doing this for my own sake. At least I could help save someone since I have the chance and strength to do it."

Evelyn looked at him with a pleading look, wishing she could've done the same for her family but now they were lost from her for good. Ben sighed in defeat, turning back at Margaret.

"Margaret, you know what to do," he said looking back at Evelyn. "Let's hurry so we can catch them on the main road."

He began to run down the dirt road at a quick pace with Samuel and Nathan close behind. Evelyn looked back at the plantation that stood burning. She looked at the three remaining children, nodding to them in farewell. Margaret nodded in return and Evelyn sprinted off to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter V

_**Chapter V**_

The soldiers were close; hooves and wagons could be heard on the road below. Benjamin, Samuel, Nathan and Evelyn knelt down within the brush and fallen trees. Evelyn began to glance just slightly above the fallen dead log and brush, noticing the bright red coats of the British travelers. She noticed Tavington was not present within the group below them.

"Nathan, Samuel, you know the difference between the officers?" Ben questioned in a reminding way. The two frightened boys nodded in reply unable to speak.

"I want you to start from the officers and make your way down. Samuel after your first shot I want you to reload for your brother," Ben paused, his expression stern and flat. "If anything happens to me, I want you to get out of here and run as quickly as you can, understood?"

The two boys nodded feeling the urge to cry, frightened on their father's strange behavior.

"What did I tell you boys about shooting?" Ben questioned in order to recall their memory.

"Aim small, miss small," the boys replied quietly in unison. Ben nodded in acceptance standing up from his place. Evelyn looked at Benjamin as he came towards her his face determined to get Gabriel back.

"Evelyn, if anything happens to me, go with the boys," he explained in a quiet informing tone. Evelyn nodded. "I'll make the first shot."

Ben ran quickly and quickly a few feet away from the three of them. He stood behind the tree, his rifle laid out upon his chest while he prayed under his breath. Evelyn hid behind the standing tree in front of her, glancing out towards the wandering Redcoats. She saw the boys follow their aim slowly towards the officers. Suddenly, the first shot was fired by Benjamin, hitting one of the leading officers, which remained in front of the group on horseback.

The boys took their shots, hitting one of the soldiers and another officer on horseback. Blood was spilt as the victims were shot directly by the blow, their faces turning pale. The soldiers looked around the forest path as they heard the gunshots about them. Ben shot once more, hitting the driver of the wagon in the chest. Evelyn steadied herself, aiming at one of the soldiers that shot back towards the boys. She hit him directly in the head, blood pouring out instantly from the blow.

As the Redcoats aimed towards her and the boys, Benjamin jumped out distracting them with his tomahawk in his grip then retreating back behind the tree. Nathan shot another Redcoat as they aimed towards his father from the distraction. Ben then immediately sprinted down the slope of the hill, cutting his tomahawk through a Redcoat after he tried to aim his rifle towards him. He jerked his tomahawk through three of the Redcoats around him. One of them tried to aim his rifle towards him but he blocked it, aiming the rifle towards another one of the soldiers.

Evelyn shot one of the three remaining soldiers, forcing him to go down on the ground, bleeding from the chest. She suddenly noticed Gabriel trapped in the grasp of a soldier, a knife pressing against his throat. As the last soldier headed towards Ben, he instantly cut his upper torso and back with a piercing wound. Nathan, Samuel and Evelyn watched as he stared down the soldier holding Gabriel hostage. He finally threw his tomahawk towards the soldier, hitting him directly in the head. The soldier stood for a moment; blood gushing from his skull then fell upon the ground, cutting Gabriel's neck slightly from the knife in his cold dead fingers.

The boys flinched at the sight of the dead man. One last survivor was running from the scene of the tragic killing spree. Ben yanked the tomahawk from the soldier's head and made his way towards the survivor, launching his weapon that landed upon the survivor's back. He was forced to the ground in which laid a creek. Evelyn, Nathan and Samuel went to Gabriel who stood rubbing his neck slightly from the pain of the wound. The four of them watched as Ben lunged his tomahawk into the now dead soldier that lay before him repeatedly. The blood of the man spewed out from the body onto Benjamin after each powerful connection between flesh and blade.

Evelyn was horrorstruck at Ben as he turned towards them, completely doused in the enemy's blood. He stood from his place, weapon in hand and headed towards them slowly and wearily. The children didn't know how to react other than speechless and somewhat startled. Ben hopped up into the remaining horse and wagon that the British Redcoats had driven, pushing off the dead body of the driver onto the road.

"C'mon," Ben ordered in a subtle, expressionless tone. They all hopped into the wagon then headed off towards the path where Margaret, Susan and William fled at their Aunt Charlotte's plantation.

It took a more than an hour's worth of travel until they finally reached the plantation. The sun was down completely, the sky still a lighter blue amongst the clouds and sunset. They all went inside, seeing Charlotte's presence among them. Ben looked at her then glanced down at the younger boys.

"Nathan, Samuel, go on ahead," he requested as they were standing there to enter inside the home. Charlotte watched as the boys entered into the house towards their rooms then she looked back at Evelyn and Gabriel who stood beside him. She looked at Evelyn more curiously.

"Who's-?" she began to question in a soft tone.

"She's a friend of mine's daughter," Benjamin replied in a quiet tone. His eyes gazed at her wearily. She looked back at the girl then nodded without asking further questions in front of her. Ben nodded over to them to go ahead into the house. They did as they were signaled, leaving Charlotte and him alone by the door. Charlotte looked at him with question.

"What happened?" she dared to ask in a quiet tone. Ben looked at her for a moment.

"I'll explain everything but not now," Ben told her in a hushed, breathless reply. Charlotte nodded in agreement and understanding allowing him to pass her into the house. They were the last to enter into the house, their footsteps echoing upon the wooden floor. The family had something to eat before they shoved off into bed. Ben went to check on Nathan and Samuel as they went to sleep.

Evelyn was with Gabriel, cleaning up his wound upon his neck. He hissed a few times by the burn of whiskey. She dabbed the wound gently in order for it to cease the bleeding. Gabriel looked watched her as she looked at his neck examining it for any further injury. Evelyn looked at him, noticing him stare at her for a moment.

"Thank you," he whispered as he felt his neck rubbing it gently. Evelyn nodded in reply her mind sort of elsewhere. Gabriel looked at her with concern, his eyes gazing at her as she stared at the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" he asked as if to recall her previous night's tragedy. She looked at him; her face expressionless but he could see the same burdensome look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Thomas," Evelyn commented with a sympathetic tone. Gabriel just looked at her and sighed, nodding his head not knowing what to say. There was a slight pause between them.

"Why did you come with my father?" Gabriel questioned retrieving her stare. She just looked at him.

"It's hard to explain," she replied in a sigh.

"Try," he urged comfortingly. Evelyn started to feel a lump in her throat; tears were forming behind her eyes that she didn't dare to release. She looked at him nodding her head.

"Get some rest, you're going to need it after today," she replied, standing from her place. Looking down upon him, as she stood ready to depart, Gabriel stood in front of her, grasping her hand. She stopped in her steps her eyes gazing back at his.

"I'm sorry for your brother Logan," he spoke in comfort. She nodded her head in reply retrieving her hand slowly from his, departing from the room. Gabriel sat upon his bed, trying to fall back to sleep until morning.

That morning, Evelyn was out on the porch, looking out at the misty skies. She suddenly heard someone walk from within the house. She suddenly heard shouting from inside. One of the servants was saddling up the horse in the front yard. Gabriel walked out onto the porch glancing at his father then at Evelyn, as his face remained stern and stricken. He mounted onto his horse riding off down the stone path at a fast pace. Evelyn watched in confusion and curiosity as Gabriel rode off at such short notice.

She looked back at Benjamin whom seemed deeply troubled.

"I'm losing my family," he muttered as he passed Charlotte who stood from behind him. Evelyn stood entering into the house.

"Where is he going?" Evelyn asked in anxiously. Ben's hand slid down his face, as he began pacing up and down the living room.

"Hillsboro, he's heading back to the militia," Ben muttered as he looked out the window. Charlotte stood beside Evelyn looking at the troubled father as he stood there pacing and thinking in defeat.

"I can't let him go alone," he informed, glancing at the two women who stood before him.

"I shall take care of the children here," Charlotte remarked her head bowed towards the floor. Ben looked at her, walking towards her.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" he questioned. Charlotte nodded with a small smile upon her face. Ben sort of sighed in relief, heading towards his room, grabbing his black overcoat, his hat and dressed in a formal uniform. Evelyn looked at him as he prepared.

"Mr. Martin?" she called out in curiosity and hesitantly. Ben looked at her for a moment.

"Yes Evelyn," he replied gathering his rifle that lay at the sidewall of his room.

"I wish to come with you," she informed as she walked closer towards her. He sighed frustrated. "I want to help you and your son."

"Evelyn, how will the commanders not realize you are not a man nor boy?" he questioned as he stood before her tall and stern.

"Give me one of your uniforms," she replied in a suggested voice.

"Evelyn you could get killed," Ben informed in a sigh.

"So could you. I rather die for my country and for my family than watch more of the ones I love die without my slight effort of aid," she remarked in a slightly forceful but quiet tone. "Please. Death is no longer a fear to me, rather that the ones I love die in vain. All I ask is if I could join you in the militia so my family's death shall not be in vain."

Benjamin looked at her with thoughtful eyes sighing.

"Will you do whatever I tell you in the line of duty as a soldier?" he questioned.

"Yes sir," she replied with an obedient tone.

"Very well. Then put this on and meet me outside as soon as you're ready," Ben ordered throwing her a navy blue coat, with a formal undershirt and white trousers with a black pointed rimmed hat. He left the room for her to change, making his way outside, saddling his horse.

Evelyn couldn't believe his reply, as she dressed into the colonial soldiers uniform. She glanced at the large mirror inside his room. She grabbed a ribbon that remained upon his bureau, tying her hair back, and then placing the hat upon her head. She looked at herself in the mirror closely.

"Lord give me strength upon this war, for my family," she muttered in prayer under her breath. She exited the room, towards the outside where the children and their Aunt Charlotte stood, saying their good-byes to Benjamin. They all turned as they heard her step down the porch steps. They looked at the girl with curiosity and confusion. Ben nodded towards Charlotte as she looked at him with a troubled look.

"Evelyn," Ben called heading towards his horse. She walked towards him, looking out towards her horse that stood beside his. She glanced over at the children and the troubled aunt as she headed towards Benjamin. She mounted onto her horse, looking towards Ben then started off as he began to canter down the path.

As they were riding off away from the plantation, Benjamin looked towards Evelyn as she looked out in front of her, sort of troubled.

"You're very brave Evelyn," he commented in a loud enough tone. She looked at him smiling a bit.

"That's what happens when you love your family as much as I do," Evelyn remarked. "You are more willing to your than any man besides my father that I've known Mr. Martin. I always respected you for that strong action."

"Thank you," Benjamin commented with a smile upon his face as they rode off down the path making their way towards Hillsboro to fight for their families.


	6. Chapter VI

_**Chapter VI**_

Benjamin and Evelyn suddenly spotted an abandoned horse by a raided house that lay at the side of the path. They halted their horses beside the vacant horse in front of the plantation.

"That's Gabriel's horse," Benjamin commented dismounting off his horse. Evelyn did the same heading towards the house with him.

"Are you sure?" she questioned as she grasped upon her rifle in which was owned by her father still kept within her possession. They entered the messed up house heading towards the stairs to the second level. Gunshots and cannons could be heard from a near distance a few miles outside the property. Suddenly, Gabriel was spotted within the vacant bedroom of the house, glancing outside the window towards his companion soldiers fighting against the Redcoats with a powerful struggle. He turned from the window spotting Evelyn and his father behind him.

"I'm not going back," he replied after a moment of silence.

"No I didn't expect you would," Benjamin remarked in a sigh. Gabriel looked at Evelyn noticing her appearance.

"What is she doing here?" Gabriel questioned curiously. Benjamin bowed his head looking out in the window. Gabriel went towards Evelyn examining her appearance sort of wide-eyed. "Why are you wearing the continental's uniform?"

"She requested to come Gabriel," Ben replied in a straight face. Gabriel glanced towards him and back towards her.

"Why?" he whispered leaning close towards her face.

"To fight for my family, you and your family as well," she whispered back at him. Gabriel just looked her and sighed, heading back towards the window beside his father.

"Father this is suicide for her," he informed in a whisper.

"It is for you and I as well, if we do not keep our heads straight," Benjamin informed. "This war was over when it started."

Both Benjamin and Gabriel made their way towards the stairs with Evelyn close behind. They mounted onto their horses, heading towards the camps of the continentals in which they stayed for recovery. There were bleeding soldiers, some which limped from the wounds. The three of them dismounted off of their horses, Benjamin heading towards the Colonial's tent.

Evelyn followed Gabriel as he looked down upon the ground at a ripped up flag. He picked it up in his grasp, Evelyn looked at him with curiosity.

"It's a lost cause," a wounded soldier remarked with hopeless tone. Gabriel ignored the soldier's comment, stuffing the flag within his pouch. He stood looking at Evelyn who examined the area with unsure eyes.

"Are you going to be all right?" Gabriel asked. She looked at him.

"I'm a little frightened but I shall not let that weakness overcome me," she replied her head held high. He looked at her once more then headed towards the occupied tent that his father entered. Evelyn looked at the wounded soldier that was bandaged by the head, covering one of his eyes. She stared at him for a long moment but then headed towards Benjamin and Gabriel who was within the tent of Colonel Burwell whom seemed deeply troubled by the recent defeat.

"Colonel do you believe you can defeat Cornwallis in the south?" Benjamin questioned as Evelyn entered into the tent.

"He captured five thousand of our troops but the French will come to bring ten thousand to our army," Burwell informed.

"How long?" Ben questioned.

"Six months the earliest," Burwell replied in a sigh.

"You really trust the French to keep their word?"

"Absolutely not," a very strong French accent replied. A man stood from the side of the tent in a bright blue uniform his hat held beneath his arm.

"Benjamin Martin this is Jean Villeneuve of the French army. He will help train the militia," Burwell explained. Gabriel and Evelyn looked at the French officer with a glance.

"Martin your reputation proceeds you," Jean commented in a flat tone.

"I will give you field commission as Colonel," Burwell informed Ben with a stern tone.

"Will you please assign my son under my command?" Benjamin requested to Burwell.

"No sir please-," Gabriel protested.

"It's done," Burwell objected in a stern voice.

Burwell looked up at Evelyn whom stood there quietly.

"Benjamin, who is this?" Burwell questioned as he examined this unseen soldier. Gabriel looked at Evelyn and his father with wide eyes. Benjamin looked at Evelyn nervously nodded his head for her to depart from the tent. Burwell looked at him with a query expression. Evelyn departed from the tent, leaving the orders to Benjamin and Gabriel.

"Ben?" Burwell repeated in curiosity.

"Colonel, do you recall a Logan Moore within your group?" Ben asked in a hopeful tone. Burwell pondered for a moment.

"The name does strike me yes, I assigned him as a spy. Why does that name become important to you?" Burwell queried in an anxious tone.

"That is his sister whom stood before you," Ben explained in a hesitant tone. Burwell looked at him as if he was crazy.

"In a continental soldier's uniform?" the colonel asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ben sort of choked on his replied. Burwell walked towards the end of the tent opening the flap, staring towards the girl. He stepped back into the tent, looking at Benjamin with frustration and astonishment.

"Ben, why may I ask you is a nineteen year old girl in a continental soldier's uniform?" Burwell questioned trying to get as many answers as possible.

"She requested to fight within the militia," Ben replied in a flat tone.

"You know what will happen if a woman was found within the army? She could be hanged or shot for impersonating a soldier," Jean informed in a serious voice his eyes in a sort of glare.

"You will not have to worry about her, she will follow every command and will fight any assignment you give her. Please Colonel I wish for you to put her within my command," Ben requested. Burwell looked at him with a sigh.

"You bring me into a tough position Ben, I really can't afford any mistakes, especially from you," Burwell explained.

"Believe me you won't regret anything. I'll take full responsibility for her well being," Benjamin informed, his grip upon his rifle tightening.

"I'll put her within your command but I will not be responsible for her life. That's your problem," Burwell explained.

"Thank you Colonel," Benjamin commented with a small smile departing from the tent with Gabriel following close behind. Evelyn followed them as they entered outside the tent towards their horses at a fast past.

"Colonel I've been a soldier for two years," Gabriel protested. Evelyn followed them mounting upon her horse as well as the others.

"That's why I transferred you under my command, you know ever back-trail and swamp between here and Charlestown," Benjamin informed.

"We could split up and make it easier," Gabriel requested.

"Fine you take Harrisville, Hen Brook and Wakefield and we'll meet at the Old Spanish mission in Black Swan," Benjamin ordered.

"Yes sir," Gabriel replied obediently.

"Gabriel take Evelyn with you," he called back forcing him to stop in his tracks. Gabriel looked at him nodding. Evelyn looked at Benjamin with uncertainty.

"You heard me," Ben commented.

"Yes sir," Evelyn replied obediently trotting her horse towards Gabriel.

"Corporal!" Ben called out. Gabriel and Evelyn stopped turning towards their officer. "Be careful."

"Yes sir," Gabriel replied cantering off passed the crowds with Evelyn following from behind.

They cantered off into the fields towards a nearby town a few miles away. As they gotten a few yards from the town, they saw three hanging victims upon a deadened tree, swinging lifelessly. Evelyn looked up at the victims as Gabriel headed forth towards the church. She muttered a prayer for the victim's souls her head bowed then cantered off towards Gabriel who dismounted off his horse heading towards the church. Where they could hear singing within the chapel. They entered at the finishing of the ceremonial hymn.

"Reverend, with your permission I wish to make an announcement," Gabriel spoke his hat and rifle by his side. Evelyn did the same, standing beside him in silence.

"Young man, this is a house of God," the Reverend informed with an offended tone.

"I apologize. But the militia is to call forth all who are willing to fight," Gabriel explained.

"We are here not to pray for the souls who were hung outside this town," the Reverend informed.

"That is glorious in the eyes of our Lord but it will not bring those innocent back to us in return," Evelyn commented.

"Yes you may pray for them, but honor them so that their deaths may not be in vain," Gabriel agreed. Anne Howard sat in the pews with her father and mother, looking at the two of them, realizing that it was Evelyn who stood next to Gabriel.

"King George can hang any one of us out there," a townsman protested.

"You speak of independence at my father's table. All of you know that you are strong patriots as I. All they ask you is to support in which you strongly believe instead of the stopping at words," Anne Howard announced in an encouraging tone. After a few moments of whispers and mutters along the church, a man stood from his place. Then another, and another stood for the agreement of leaving for the militia. Evelyn and Gabriel smiled upon Anne as she smiled back at them with hope in her eyes.

The people gathered outside the town, saying their farewells to the ones they loved. Evelyn walked up to her horse as Gabriel walked over towards Anne and her parents.

"Mr. Howard, may I have the permission to write Anne?" Gabriel questioned in a loud voice. Mr. Howard put his hearing aid horn in his ear in question. Gabriel repeated his question louder.

"Yes, you have permission," Anne replied with a smile upon her face. Evelyn looked at them with a sort of smirk upon her face as she heard the conversation slightly. Gabriel nodded in acceptance heading towards his horse. Anne looked at Evelyn with curiosity; she sort of lipped Evelyn's name towards her as she stared in her direction. Evelyn nodded with a smile.

Anne sort of looked at her in shock and then, nodded in farewell with a smile of hope upon her face. Evelyn and Gabriel mounted onto their horses and rode off with the volunteers of the town. They galloped off into the forests towards their next destination: the Spanish Mission of Black Swan.


	7. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

The day was going dark, the swamp trails beginning to form underneath the horses' hooves. Gabriel and Evelyn led the new militia towards the Old Spanish Mission where they could hear voices, spotting small lights of fire from a near distance. As they reached a small piece of high land, they dismounted their horses, looking at the other volunteering militia that came with Ben and Jean. Evelyn dismounted her horse beside Gabriel looking around the isolated swamp mission.

"So this is Black Swan," she commented looking up towards the high trees and the decomposing rock walls that seemed to be a building once long ago. Gabriel started off towards the other end of the high land, where he suspected his father to be. Evelyn followed a little behind looking at each of the lingering townspeople that signed up for this drastic war. The men stared at her with suspicious glares as she stared back at them with curiosity. She quickened her pace spotting Gabriel talking to his father a few feet in front of her.

"How many did you get?" Benjamin asked as she arrived beside Gabriel, her rifle in one hand.

"Twelve," Gabriel replied in a doubtful tone.

"Good," his father commented nodded his head. Gabriel and Evelyn watched as he melted the lead soldiers that Thomas before he was shot previous nights ago.

"These men aren't the sort we're looking for," Gabriel protested in a low anxious voice.

"They're exactly the sort we need," Ben remarked with a small smirk on his face. A man known to Ben as John Billings, whom had thin messy hair with rotting teeth and a mischievous grin, passed the two of them sitting on a log beside Benjamin.

"Am I one of that sort?" Billings queried.

"No, you're the sort that gives that sort a bad name," Benjamin replied with a smirk on his face. Billings laughed his high-pitched, hum-like chuckle as he heard his colonial's reply.

"We'll start the training tomorrow at dawn. Jean will train for proper shooting for our recruiters. I expect you and Evelyn to go with them tomorrow," Benjamin explained to Gabriel as he stared down at him. Gabriel nodded in agreement turning away from the group. Billings looked at Evelyn with curiosity. She turned away feeling awkward by his stare, sitting beside Gabriel as he sat on one of the fallen logs that lay at the side of the high land.

"Evelyn? That's a weird name for a boy," Billings commented over to Benjamin who looked up from his work.

"That's because _she_ isn't," Benjamin informed looking up at his companion. Billings looked at him in bewilderment.

"You're not pulling my leg now are you Ben?" Billings questioned with a sort of chuckle in his sentence. Ben looked at him with a sigh.

"No I most certainly am not," he replied fiddling with the bullet in his fingers.

"What's she here for? Everyone on the militia?" Billings asked with a playful smirk.

"No of course not," Benjamin replied in a stern voice. "She's here to fight."

Billings looked at Benjamin with a smirk.

"You are the most daring son of gun I have ever known Benjamin Martin," he commented with a laugh. "What haven't you done these past few months?"

Benjamin looked down with a smile then after a few moments turned into a frown. He shook his head continuing his work on making the bullets for the next upcoming battle. Evelyn and Gabriel sat away from the people, as they sat around fires a few feet away cooking up some food that they may have packed. Gabriel was examining the American flag that was torn up in the Battle of Camden. He felt the fabric upon his fingers, searching for large holes that needed to be patched up.

"If we could get anything to patch this up I'll fix it," Gabriel commented as he felt through the holes of the flags. Evelyn sort of smiled; she took her hat off her head, placing it upon the ground. Gabriel glanced over at her as he stuffed the flag back into his pouch. She sat there staring out at the darkness, a strand of hair in her face as it was pulled back with a ribbon.

"You never did tell me why you help my father," Gabriel brought up. Evelyn turned her head in his direction her eyes staring into his for a moment. She sighed.

"I believed that if I had the chance to save someone, someone that meant more to me than I ever really realized. I couldn't save my family for it was too late before I even had the chance. I didn't want to lose you too when I had the chance to help you," Evelyn explained in a quiet tone. Gabriel looked at her.

"I am sorry about your family," he brought up in a comforting quiet tone. Evelyn nodded in reply feeling the urge to burst out tears.

"Why did you join the militia? Weren't you afraid?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course, everyone is afraid. But I believe we could win this war, after all of our losses," he replied. "Are you not afraid?"

"I shall not let my fears overcome me. But alas I am afraid. Afraid that I my efforts aren't strong enough," Evelyn replied in a hushed tone. Gabriel looked at her nodding in understanding. That night prolonged within the dark mist of the swamp trails, leaving the new militia at their peace.

There was a sudden nudge that disturbed her sleep. Evelyn opened her eyes, hearing the people move, loading their guns or getting other things done. She looked up seeing Gabriel hovering over her.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Father wants us to go with Colonel Villeneuve along with the militia. We're training today out in the fields not far from here," Gabriel replied. He held out a hand to help her up. She brushed herself off from the mud and dirt that she had laid upon that evening. She picked up her hat, placing it on her head, grabbing her rifle. She walked beside Gabriel as they followed the volunteers about a quarter mile down towards the fields. They saw the militia gather near the center of the fields.

"I want a straight line!" Villeneuve commanded as the men walked upon the territory. The militia did as they were told, forming in a straight horizontal line across the field. It was a rather small group of militia for the first time on training. Colonel Villeneuve stood their looking at his trainees with a stern look.

"I want accuracy and precision!" he ordered as he made his way towards the one end of the line. "Make Ready!"

The line of men aimed their rifles out in front of them aligning their shots as if the Redcoats were right out in front of them. Evelyn took aim trying her best to hold her rifle as steady as she could.

"FIRE!" the colonial shouted demandingly, causing all of them to shoot their rifles loudly as a result. The colonial looked at them with a pleased smile.

"Good. Now let's see if we could try that again shall we?" he questioned. "You must reload quickly and efficiently. Them Redcoats aren't going to stop for anything."

The militia reloaded as quickly as they could. Evelyn rushed sort of hesitantly.

"Make Ready!" Villeneuve commanded raising his cutlass high above him. The line realigned their rifles preparing for their second shot.

"FIRE!" he shouted, the rifles shooting off once again in a very orderly manner. "Excellent!"

They practiced until mid-day, allowing the militia volunteers to rest easy the rest of the afternoon. Villeneuve came up to Evelyn for a moment as they began their way towards their gathering place in the swamp.

"Moore," he called out in a low tone, his accent strong. Evelyn looked over at her colonel with intrigue.

"Yes sir," she replied in an attentive voice.

"How can a young woman such as yourself know show such accuracy in shooting?" the colonel questioned with oddity and interest. She smiled at his intrigue.

"Well been on the farm my whole life, had the time with my father to help me even though my mother didn't approve. I've just sort of practiced on my own," she explained.

"May I suggest to you, that you should have a couple more tries with it until our next upbringing within the war. I want excellent precision especially from you," Colonel Villeneuve insisted with a protective tone.

"Yes sir," she replied obediently.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have a bit of planning to do with Colonel Martin," Villeneuve informed heading towards the nearby swamp area within the forest boundaries. Gabriel ran up to Evelyn as the colonel left.

"What did the colonel want?" he asked curiously.

"Just for me to practice shooting that's all," Evelyn replied examining her rifle.

"Well I wouldn't blame him, your shooting is rather rusty on your part," Gabriel commented with a teasing smirk.

"Oh really. And you're supposed to be the best shooter in the militia?" she queried with a playful smirk.

"No," Gabriel laughed under his breath. "But you do need some work. Here, stop for a second."

Evelyn halted from her place facing him. He took his rifle at hand aligning his shot.

"Now see how I'm resting my shoulders at a certain position, that's how you should hold it," Gabriel instructed. "Here pretend that you're just about to shoot, go on."

Evelyn positioned rifle in her regular stance, aiming out in front of her. Gabriel then examined her position with a smirk.

"Now try to shoot with the stance you're in now," he ordered. Evelyn shot her target missing by a little her rifle shooting back towards her to cause her to lose her balance for a moment.

"Whoa, steady there," Gabriel commented trying to help her from falling. "Now there are so many things wrong with your stance. One is that your stance isn't steady enough, so keep your legs spread apart just a bit and plant it down into the ground. Try it."

Evelyn obeyed trying to imitate his stance beside her. Gabriel nodded in approval.

"Okay you have that down. Now the second and probably the worst thing about your shooting is the way your rifle shoots back at you after you take your shot. What you have to do to fix that is to steady your rifle like this and keep your grip on it," he instructed positioning himself as if he was about to shoot. He shot a bullet, remaining steady upon his two feet.

Evelyn nodded in understanding.

"You see that now, my feet remaining where I was standing. Now you try," he insisted, watching her as she began to position herself. She aimed shooting her target but the rifle launched back again causing her to fall upon the ground hard on her back. Gabriel placed his hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter to be revealed in front of her. Evelyn, unfortunately for him, heard his joking laugh.

"All right I guess I still need a lot of work on that," she commented.

"Yeah you do," Gabriel agreed with a smile he could not help to show. He helped her up by the arm, hoisting her back on her feet. She sort of stumbled from his strength to pull her up that she sort of fell forward. Gabriel caught her before she could lose her balance on him. She sort of fell in his arms regaining her balance; as she looked up seeing Gabriel look down upon her with a small smile on his face. She sort of blushed smiling a bit.

Gabriel cleared his throat still smiling a bit.

"Shall we move on with our lesson?" he questioned with a smirk. Evelyn stood away from him a bit, picking up her rifle.

"Now place your feet back in your stance," he instructed from behind her. Evelyn did as she was told, placing her feet, one behind the other. "Good, now steady your rifle."

Evelyn tried to position her rifle properly but Gabriel shook his head with a smile marked across his face.

"What?" Evelyn questioned with a query.

"Here, let me show you," Gabriel replied. He grabbed the back of the rifle placing it underneath her right arm. He placed her right hand near the back towards the trigger and the left forward, closer towards the nose of the rifle. He sort of leaned forward next to her shoulder.

"Now I want you to relax, concentrate and release. Okay?" Gabriel instructed stepping aside for her to shoot. Evelyn aimed out in front of her steadying herself as she aligned her shot. She rested her finger upon the trigger for a moment then finally released the bullet from her rifle. She was steady, in tact in her place. She smiled at successful improvement.

"Good, you seem to get the idea rather quickly," Gabriel commented with a small smile.

"Well thanks for giving me some advise, it really does help," Evelyn thanked as she picked up her hat that lied on the ground from her previous downfall. She brushed herself off, placing her hat upon her head.

"Come on, Father's probably wondering where we are," Gabriel informed as he grabbed his rifle making his way towards the swampy forests.

They walked through the swampy puddles of water that began to form within the boundaries of Black Swan. They walked up onto the logs, onto some of the patches of high ground that lay out in front of them. As they finally reached the high ground of the Old Spanish Mission, the militia noticed them looking up at their presence. Evelyn just looked down as she walked beside Gabriel towards his father. He was sitting out towards the end of the high land with Colonel Villeneuve, planning their next attack.

"They are doing very well on their part," Jean informed as Gabriel and Evelyn approached them. Benjamin looked up noticing his son stand before him.

"Where have you two been?" Ben asked. Gabriel was about to explain before Evelyn sort of answered before him.

"Gabriel was helping me improve from my shooting mistakes," she replied putting down her rifle, resting on the decomposing rock with her arms crossed out in front of her.

"Good," Benjamin replied nodding in approval. "Now Jean back to what we were discussing. The Redcoats will surely take the main road south from here. We'll set up lines of men here within the tree line as they pass here along the dirt path. Then hopefully as they least expect it, we'll be able to capture the wagons."

"Excellent, we'll start off tonight after nightfall towards our destination," Jean agreed in a sincere tone.

"You here that? Be prepared to be ready to ride at any moment Corporal," Benjamin informed.

"Yes sir," Gabriel commented with understanding.

"Why don't you two take a rest for the afternoon until you're called," Benjamin suggested towards him and Evelyn.

"Yes sir," Evelyn agreed, grabbing her rifle and departing to another end of the high land. Gabriel followed tipping his hat to his father and colonel. They both nodded in return watching them part.

"Do you honestly believe we could claim victory with these men not to mention a girl?" Jean questioned.

"All we can do now is hope and pray tonight my friend," Benjamin replied as they sat there alone from the militia, waiting for their evening battle with the Redcoats after dusk.


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Chapter VIII**_

Drops of rain began to fall, hitting upon Evelyn's face, forcing her to awaken from her sleep. She heard shouting from the militia as she struggled to see through the sheets of rain. She picked up her rifle placing her hat on her head, beginning to follow the men down the swamps that seemed to increase in height from the storm. She caught up with Billings looked at him with eagerness.

"What's going on?" she questioned as the old man looked at her with a toothy grin.

"We're going to catch us some Redcoats missy," he replied with a smirk, his decaying teeth showing towards her. Evelyn suddenly looked at Billings with astonishment.

"How'd you-?" she began to question with anxiety until she was interrupted.

"Martin told me. Don't worry about it girly, no one would give a care in the world in this militia," Billings explained. "Besides if old Ben picked you up, that's perfectly find by me. I trust the old man."

Evelyn sort of smiled for a moment. She could suddenly hear the sound of hooves and a wagon over the pouring rain that lay around them in the dark. They reached the borderline of the trees, hiding behind the thick trunks of the forests. Evelyn hid beside Billings for he was the only one that she knew of at the moment within this militia. She looked over at him as he began to glance over at the Redcoats with a grimly smirk.

"Are you all right there girly?" Billings asked as she leaned on her back against the trunk of the tree, rifle in hand. Evelyn suddenly felt her heart pound within her chest. Her breathing became deeper, her lungs feeling constricted from her nerves. She nodded in reply to Billings' question without saying a word. She heard the old man exhale excitedly, as if he was about to shoot the biggest deer for his meal.

"Make ready!" Benjamin exclaimed in the distance. Evelyn steadied her rifle as she practiced with Gabriel, trying to relax her nerves.

"Take aim!"

Her heart was pounding out of her chest; she tried to relax.

"It's for my family. It's for my family," she muttered.

"FIRE!"

Evelyn took her shot on a Redcoat on horseback, hitting him directly through his upper torso, causing him to fall down bleeding severely. The soldiers were looking around in caution, trying to circumvent the unseen shooting. After a few moments, the colonists ran up to the Redcoats at full charge hitting them with their muskets, stabbing them with their long knives. Evelyn followed them trying to shoot down the wagon driver. She suddenly spotted another of his companions spotting her aiming his rifle towards her. She nearly gasped ducking out of instinct. Suddenly she heard a shot but nothing hit her.

Evelyn looked up in horror and nervousness. She noticed Benjamin standing before her the tomahawk in his hand. She sighed in relief. The small but effective battle was over; Benjamin went behind the wagon, his boots became muddy from the puddles forming within the dirt trail. He looked at his cheering militia who gathered behind the wagon.

"Take the provisions back towards the swamp," he ordered in a loud tone, trying to be overheard from the storm.

"You heard him!" Colonel Villenueve yelled out, his accent strong as he spoke. The men gathered towards the wagon, lifting a few barrels of gunpowder and lead bullets, muskets and trunks. They even took the horses that remained alive and unharmed within the battle as their own. They arrived back at the swamp areas of their decomposing hiding place, placing the trunks in different areas of the high land, and claiming their first victory together. But this wasn't stopping them now.

They were on the Redcoats for weeks, giving them no mercy for what they had done to colonists and the towns that they continued to burn. As they fought and claimed victory, they had taken the Redcoats' belongings from within their uniforms, such as their rifles and cutlasses. They traveled a few miles further from the swamps, gathering more and more men from the nearby towns, their militia growing successfully.

Finally they met the Redcoats near a bridge crossing, the militia hiding within the trees of the swampy areas. It was pure daylight as they took aim at their enemy. Evelyn took aim, she heard Gabriel shoot at towards one of the wagons causing it to explode from the gunpowder that they seemed to be carrying. It startled the soldiers, trying to find a way to save themselves. The colonists swarmed them without fear, Gabriel and a few men crossed the wooden bridge onto the other narrow path of land that the Redcoats seemed to retreat towards.

Evelyn ran a few paces behind them, suddenly hearing the cries of "surrender!" from the soldiers. As she reached beside Gabriel she looked in horror as she saw a soldier shot right through the head, blood shooting from the back of his skull. She nearly gasped.

"Stop!" Gabriel yelled in horror. His father ceased his action of hitting a mortally wounded soldier again with his tomahawk. "These men were about to surrender."

"This is murder!" the Reverend exclaimed in horror.

"They're Redcoats and they've earned it," Billings replied bluntly as if he hand only a sense of apathy within his tone.

"We can't keep fighting without any sense of thought whatsoever," Evelyn commented. "These men, soldiers, they were about to surrender."

"What do you know girly? In fact," one man began, stepping out in front of her, staring her down with an evil glare. His eyes were narrowed, his hair nearly deadened from age, his teeth rotting within his gums and chewing tobacco within his jaws. "Why are you even here? There is no place for you in this militia."

"Because I have a purpose to be here," Evelyn replied with a stern, flat tone, glaring the man in the eyes.

"Is that right? Well if you really think that these Redcoats deserve our mercy, why don't you just join them like the traitor you are?" the man spoke with a threatening tone.

Evelyn suddenly felt a strong urge to hurt him. Her fist suddenly met his jawbone with much force and hatred. The man yelled in pain as he lunged himself sideways, suddenly tasting blood upon his teeth. Gabriel suddenly grabbed Evelyn, backing her away from the man who was feeling his mouth in pain, spotting the crimson liquid upon his fingers. Benjamin was yelling at the men who began shouting in rage and fury.

"HEY! HEY!" he shouted in order.

"She's right, this is chaotic," Gabriel informed, leaving Evelyn stand behind him.

"Is that so? And how would you know?" the same man objected.

"I know the different between fighting for a cause and murder!" Gabriel shouted over the man who began to object over him.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Benjamin shouted. "He's right. Let's just take the wagons and go."

They all wandered towards the wagons that remained untouched. The man, bleeding from the jaw glared at Evelyn as he passed by her. Gabriel turned around at her in sort of frustration.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold anything like that inside of me any longer," Evelyn apologized. Gabriel just nodded in understanding, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, walking towards the wagons where the men gathered. There were two Great Danes within the wagon, howling frantically at the two frustrated men. Ben threw a chicken wing that one of the men hand in his mouth, over towards the back of the wagon out onto the ground.

"What's being carried?" Benjamin questioned as one of the men hopped inside the wagon.

"Officers' uniforms, everything," Dan Scott replied. The others dragged the trunks out of the wagon opening them eagerly, searching through its belongings. The Reverend searched through a small trunk containing letters and books.

"These are messages to Lord Cornwallis," he informed with an anxious voice. He picked up a small black book. "This is his journal."

Ben snatched the journal from his grip, flipping through the pages with great intrigue.

"I say we drink the wine, eat the dogs and use the paper for musket wading," Billings suggested jokingly. The Reverend looked up with wide eyes.

"Eat the dogs?" he repeated with great hesitation and horror in his voice.

"Yeah, dog is a fine meal," Benjamin smirked playing along. The Reverend looked down at the ground, disgusted at the thought.

"Good Heavens," he exhaled with a horrified look. Benjamin and Billings laughed from Reverend's reaction to their amusement.

"Come on, let's get these back to the swamps," Benjamin suggested, with he and Billings grabbing the trunks, making their way back to the swamps.

As they arrived back towards their swampy hideout, the men drank the wine without a second thought. They placed the trunks with the others, while handing out muskets to the men in return. As Evelyn set down one of the heavy-set trunks with one of the men, she headed over towards Gabriel whom was using pieces of found fabric to stitch onto the damaged flag. She sat down beside him.

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile upon her face, taking a seat on the log. Gabriel smiled in return as he looked up from his work.

"I don't know about you, but I don't approve of giving a musket to a slave," someone called out towards the African American slave, who was drafted into the militia under his landowner's name. Occam was his name; he grabbed the musket sitting across from Gabriel and Evelyn whom surrounded the fire.

"Don't listen to them," Gabriel comforted towards the young man.

"They say this is the New World," Occam commented with a sigh as he looked to his side.

"It is, well actually it's not. It's the same as the old. But we can rebuild this place start the New World. The Congress came up with a law in which all men are equal in the eyes of God," Gabriel informed with a calm soothing voice.

"Equal huh?" Occam repeated with a sigh sort of laughing under his breath. "Sounds good."

Benjamin appeared to his colleagues, a flask of wine that they confiscated in his grasp.

"Well one thing's for sure, Cornwallis knows more about war than any of us will know in a dozen lifetimes," he informed taking a gulp of wine. Evelyn and Gabriel looked up at him with attentive looks.

"Well that's good news," Billings replied sarcastically.

"Although he does mention that he doesn't respect the militia, it even says it in his journal. He has a weakness," Benjamin pointed out with a convinced look.

"Sir?" Gabriel questioned in uncertainty.

"Pride's a weakness," Ben replied still supporting the idea. "What do you think?"

"I think stupidity," Jean replied in a murmur.

"Let's stay with pride," Ben requested taking a gulp of his wine.

"So what shall we do captain?" Billings questioned. Benjamin thought for a moment.

"Create a diversion. To warn him of who he is really up against," Ben replied thoughtfully.

"But how?" Gabriel questioned troubled. Suddenly the Reverend came from behind Benjamin with the black journal and letter in his grasp.

"Colonel, I found this along with Lord Cornwallis' possessions that was with his journal. It's an invitation to one of the Loyalists for this ball at his plantation. There is also an entry informing of His Majesty's ships unloading supplies that night," the Reverend explained with an anxious tone.

Ben grabbed the letter, skimming through the words quickly and accurately.

"It's tomorrow night," he muttered under his breath looking up at his colleagues. "Looks like we're paying a visit."

"Tell me Ben, how exactly are we going to get passed the British without getting caught?" Billings queried looking up at him from the newly found letter.

"Easy, we have their uniforms," Benjamin recalled, looking at the trunk of officers uniforms.

"Even so, wouldn't Tavington be there along with Cornwallis? After all he is the one who is searching for 'The Ghost' if you have not forgotten," Gabriel brought about.

"No I have not, although he would find things rather suspicious," Benjamin replied taking another sip of his wine.

"Well there goes our plan," Jean remarked with a sigh. Suddenly, Dan Scott, a rather stout man with short blond hair with a black-rimmed hat upon his head came up towards Ben breathlessly.

"Colonel, you got to see what we found in the trunk," Dan informed with a smile. Benjamin smiled at his colleagues with curiosity. They followed Ben and Dan towards one of the trunks that had the certain surprise that Dan had found with the other men.

Evelyn stood watching Dan as he reached his hands in the trunk.

"Ready?" he questioned at the colonels with a smile. Ben nodded in reply. Dan lifted his hands holding a woman's dress that was probably in the ownership of Cornwallis' wife. The men looked at it with widened eyes.

"It was in Cornwallis' luggage clothing trunks. We found it on the bottom of the officer's uniforms," Dan explained.

"What in Heaven's name are we going to do with a woman's garment?" the Reverend questioned. Benjamin's eyes suddenly widened with an idea. Everyone suddenly turned towards Evelyn whom stood behind them. She looked at them with timid look.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she questioned defensively, her heart suddenly pounding out of her chest. Benjamin grabbed the dress from Dan's grasp holding it out over towards his female companion. She looked at him with wide eyes and protest.

"Oh no, there is no way on earth that I'm wearing that thing," Evelyn protested.

"Oh yes you are," Benjamin objected with an amusing smirk. "You promised that you would obey to _all _your commands as a soldier in this militia. And I'm ordering you to wear this tomorrow night in order to distract Tavington and the others of noticing our departure towards the trading ships."

Evelyn wanted to protest but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but all of you are staying away from me when I have to throw this on," she ordered.

"Don't worry we'll make you feel right at home here girly," one of the men commented. The group of militia started laughing in drunkenness and amusement as she left with the fancy dress in her hand.

"That a girl," Benjamin commented under his breath. "All right men, get some shut-eye, for tomorrow, we celebrate with the Englishmen."

The militia cheered their victorious shouts and headed off to sleep, regaining their strength for the day ahead.


	9. Chapter IX

_**Chapter IX**_

The sun was resting upon the horizon, as the new day came. The men were asleep soundly. Although only Evelyn was practicing in the fields aligning her shots, shooting at buzzards or ducks as they flew by. She shot a large buzzard; she smiled at her shot, going up to the dead beast examining its features. She grinned with satisfaction, grabbing the beast by its neck, grabbing her rifle in the other hand, throwing it over her shoulder. She made her way back towards the swamp, looking around her gray misty surroundings.

Evelyn stepped upon the logs, avoiding the puddles of water that began to form as she went deeper into the swamp. As she came towards the high land of the Spanish Mission, the two Great Danes approached her jumping, whining and barking with excitement at her catch. Evelyn smiled, pulling the bird away from them.

"Down!" she ordered laughing under her breath. She made her way towards the end of the path, stepping over some of the men that remained asleep, with the dogs following from behind. She grabbed a knife that was given to her from one of the men during one of their recent battles. The dogs lied down in front of her, watching as she cut up the buzzard, taking out the good pieces of meat. She plucked the feathers giving some of the bad muscle meat to the Danes as they took it with delight. She placed the piece of meat over on the log, on a piece of cloth.

She smiled as she cooked the few slices of meat, saving the wings and legs, and a few slices of darker muscle meat. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
"I thought I smelled something cooking," Benjamin greeted with a smile on his face. Evelyn looked up smiling as she got up cleaning her knife within the cool water. Ben sat down on the log, grabbing a pan from the supplied and placing the fresh meat onto the surface of the pan. He placed it over the fire watching her as she even cleaned the dead buzzard.

"Nice catch there girl," Ben complimented looking at the bird that she was holding in her grasp. "Did you used to shoot your meals all the time at home?"

"No, my brothers did that. But my father had shown me how to clean it properly and what's good meat and okay meat. I would normally take the dead beasts out and bury them out before they started to smell," Evelyn replied as she scrapped the bird's feathers off with the knife, as she head it by the neck, revealing more of it's bloodied skin.

"He taught you well," Benjamin commented with a smile as he cooked the meat. Evelyn looked down at the water's reflection, watching the crimson blood spread into the blackened swamp water. She nodded without a word putting the bird down on the side, behind the log. She stood from her place, sitting beside him on the log, watching as he cooked the meat thoroughly.

"Definitely smells good," Ben brought up trying to take off her sorrowful memory of her family. Evelyn laughed under her breath.

"I must admit that it does for once. It's been a while since we had anything decent to eat," she agreed with a small smile on her face.

"So you ready for tonight?" Benjamin questioned.

"I guess so, but we should pray for a miracle anyway for I might pass out from the corset," Evelyn replied with a laugh. Ben laughed under his breath.

"It might actually be good if you pass out, considering that you will keep the old colonel busy while we get onto the ships," he informed. Evelyn just laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ah, nice and tender. Try it see if you like it," Benjamin suggested, holding a bird's wing out in his hand. Evelyn looked at the cooked meat, taking it from his grasp. She hesitated for a moment, but then bit it, resting the meat within her mouth. She nodded her head in approval.

"It's not bad actually, not the best. But somehow edible," she replied taking another bite. They sat there with the sleeping militia, giving a few pieces to the dogs off and on.

As mid-afternoon dawned upon them, the men started dressing into their disguises with their Redcoat uniforms. Evelyn stood by the end of the high land. Benjamin laid out a sheet they had within the trunks over the decaying rock, allowing her to get some privacy. She struggled with the corset, thanking the Lord that the back strings were tied and all she had to do was tie the front tightly. She felt so different with all of these feminine clothes. She threw the dress over her head, pushing the ends down, reaching her ankles. It was a nice dark navy blue with yellow stitching along her breasts and center front upper torso. It fit rather comfortably to her surprise.

"Are you descent?" Benjamin's voice questioned from behind the sheet.

"Yes," Evelyn replied looking at herself in a medium sized mirror that lay against the rock wall. Ben entered the area in full Redcoat uniform, holding his hat within his hand. He gazed on her in satisfaction and an astonished grin. She looked at him turning a few times around.

"How do I look?" she asked looking over her shoulder. Ben smiled.

"Fantastic," he replied with great approval. "Tell you one thing the if the Englishmen aren't going to be on their knees, our men will be."

Evelyn laughed slightly. She combed her hair with her fingers, allowing it's natural curl form upon her shoulders, leaving it down. It's actually been longer from the past few months that it curled rather nicely for once.

"So you ready?" Ben questioned with an excited look upon his face. She walked up towards him.

"Let's get to it," she replied, lifting the sheet, into the crowd of men who were now in the Redcoats uniforms. Some of them looked at Evelyn with wide eyes smiling.

"How do you do my fair lady?" Billings joked, with a playful grin, bowing to her with his hat off his head. Evelyn played along curtsying low and politely.

"All right men, let's get some Redcoats!" Benjamin yelled in an encouraging tone. The men cheered in delight and excitement.

Evelyn mounted upon her horse, waiting for the others to follow. She spotted Gabriel whom looked at her with surprise at her appearance, smiling a bit. She did the same in return as they rode across the waters towards the British plantation in which Cornwallis was supposedly keeping his ball.

It was early dusk when they finally reached the plantation. They stopped a few yards away, within the tree line remaining hidden within the shadows. They could see the guards of the entrance standing side by side waiting for visitors as they stepped in by pairs or singles.

"Here take this," Benjamin spoke, holding out an invitation to Evelyn as she sat upon her horse beside him. She took it from his grasp examining it shortly. "You know what to do?"

"Distract Tavington while you and the others ambush the ships," Evelyn replied in a recalling manner.

"Good girl, we'll meet you back at Black Swan, try to make your leave as subtle as possible," Benjamin explained. "All right go."

"Good luck Colonel," she advised, making her horse to start off at a canter towards the plantation, leaving her militia behind.

"You think this'll work?" Jean questioned with curiosity.

"It's going to work," Benjamin replied with a smile. He retreated with the others following, in the other direction towards the shores where some of his men were preparing rowboats within the water.

Evelyn reached up to the entrance of the plantation, halting her horse. She saw a guard come forward towards her, helping her dismount off her horse.

"There you are Miss," he greeted. She nodded in approval, picking up her dress from under her feet as she went up the steps towards the entering guards as they allowed a couple to enter into the boundaries of the plantation. She stepped forth holding out an invitation for proof. They looked at her as she stood up straight and presentable.

"Very good. You may proceed," one of them accepted, keeping the envelope in his grasp.

"Thank you gentlemen," Evelyn replied with a smile, entering into the plantation doors. As they closed the entrance she looked back with a sigh of relief, proceeding into the large home.

She noticed many older women stare at her with oddity. Her dress was darker than the most; her hair was not pinned up in fancy and her skin shown color rather than a ghastly pale as everyone else appeared as. Evelyn suddenly felt naked in front of these women by their stare. She paced quickly away from the room of staring women, towards a study that was completely vacant but lit by candlelight and the fireplace. She examined the room, shutting the door from behind her.

She examined her surroundings, noticing an oil painting of Lord Cornwallis himself framed upon the wall. A desk was filled with parchment and quills that lay dry. As she moved the parchment away, she noticed maps rolled up beside each other. She spread them out observing them, realizing it was a map of the borders. There were ink lines scratched upon the maps as if to plot attacks upon the nearest towns and locate the forts.

Suddenly the door opened; Evelyn turned around in shock as she heard the noise after concentrating upon the maps. Colonel Tavington was behind the door, stunned as he saw her within the presence of the room. She tried to catch her breath from the shock of his entrance.

"Well hello there," Tavington greeted; a smirk was shown clear across his face. He closed the door behind him. Blocking out a good lot of the noise from the room. He kept his sly smile as he walked towards her his hands behind his back.

"Looking for something I assume?" he queried as he stood about three feet away from her.

"No…no of course not, just needed a moment alone," Evelyn replied trying to catch her breath.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Tavington questioned politely his eyes directly on her.

"Not at all," she replied with a smile.

"Good," he responded, walking over towards the side of the room where a flask of wine sat upon a small table.

"Would you like to try some? It came from the best winery in England, complements to the king," he explained as he held the flask, pouring some of the wine into a small glass.

"No thank you, I really shouldn't," Evelyn replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Tavington queried as he walked back over towards her his smile remained on his face. "I believe it'll relax you considering how stressful you look."

He poured another glass, placing the bottle back within its place. He grabbed his drink and another that he had just poured, holding it out towards her.

"Go on, it is quite refreshing to say the least," he mentioned. Evelyn sighed, grabbing the glass from his hands into her own. She took a small sip of the wine, feeling the strong burn within the back of her throat. She inhaled deeply, feeling her lungs tighten.

"Well?" Tavington questioned with a smirk.

"It's…strong," Evelyn replied. Tavington laughed under his breath. There was a long silence for a moment. He finished his glass within a few moments. He inhaled deeply, sighing with a satisfied smirk, placing the glass down upon the coffee table.

"I believe I forgot to mention my name. Sir William Tavington. A colonel of His Majesty's request along with Lord Cornwallis himself," he introduced. "And you are?"

Evelyn felt his hand grasp onto hers gently. She smiled placing the glass down next to his upon the coffee table.

"Evelyn Moore," she replied looking directly into his eyes.

"Beautiful name for a woman of such unique quality," Tavington complimented, kissing her bare hand softly with his lips. Evelyn couldn't help but feel the sudden jump within her chest; it made it rather difficult to breathe. They looked at each other quite closely until Tavington looked out the back window.

"Would you care to join me outside?" he requested, his arm held out towards her.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied with a soft, attracting tone that sort of made Tavington laugh softly in delight. She took his arm heading into the backyard of the plantation.

The night was beginning to fade upon the evening although it was bright enough to see the fields. The skies were a light grayish blue from the clouds; the sound of chattering and laughter filled the air from the excited guests. Evelyn began to look out towards the waters where the ships were expected to arrive. She tried not thinking about the others who were probably still preparing with their newly stolen possessions that brought them there in the first place. Tavington stood beside her, greeting others as they waved in his direction.

The English girls and older women looked at Evelyn with attentive gaze, concerning upon her appearance as they had within the plantation. Tavington noticed a few who stared looking at Evelyn with eager curiosity, smiling down upon her as she stared out towards the shores.

"So where did you say you were from?" Tavington questioned, bringing his full attention towards her. Evelyn looked at him, trying not to give away her attention upon the shores.

"Well I used to have a summer home here, a plantation," she lied with a subtle tone.

"Did you really? Where?" Tavington queried with intrigue.

"Near…" she paused as if she didn't know the names of the towns within this area. "…Charleston."

"Marvelous place really. Although there was the small dilemma of rebels within the premises," Tavington informed with a hushed tone.

"_Was_?" Evelyn repeated in curiosity.

"Yes well, His Majesty requested to burn down the city considering it had so many whom opposed him. That was many months ago towards the beginning of the war I believe," he replied taking a small glass of liquor from a nearby servant. "So what will you think will be the outcome of all of this frustrating warfare?"

Evelyn smirked at the question.

"The English are a great sense of competition I shall admit. They have won every major battle, I assume under your command," she began with a sly smile.

"You assumed correctly, Miss Moore. Even if the battles seemed rather harsh and drastic at first, we have claimed victory over New England and now we are about to claim full victory upon the South," Tavington explained with pride. Taking a long gulp of his liquor

"On the other hand, the continentals are becoming rather mischievous in their ways," Evelyn began once again, causing Tavington to look at her with a stern face.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned with a smirk.

"You do recall of 'The Ghost' have you not?" she queried with an enthusiastic voice.

"Unfortunately yes," Tavington replied with a frustrated tone, recalling the defeated soldiers within the distant battlefields. "I'll find him, I swear it upon my death."

"Well that is the challenge within this war. Your men are good, but who's to say that the colonials aren't as well? They could trip you off your own two feet Colonel," Evelyn informed with a smirk upon her face.

"Tell me Miss Moore, how did you know the concepts of this war so thoroughly?" Tavington queried.

"I hear things among the rebels and loyalists that live within this area. They talk so deeply and passionately about the war it is hard for me to begin," Evelyn explained. "However, I have seen my share of the war myself."

"It's very exhilarating isn't it?" Tavington questioned with a smirk of delight.

"There is no doubt in my mind about that I'm afraid," Evelyn agreed as she began to see the ships appear upon the waters.

"Ah, our ships have arrived," Tavington commented as he pointed them out. Evelyn looked out seeing faded images of small boats, moving towards the large ships slowly. She looked over at the colonel trying to figure out a way to distract him. She couldn't help but look back towards the ships.

"You know, what gives me the greatest feeling the most is being within this war with honor for our country," Tavington brought out as he placed his empty glass upon a passing tray.

"You sound very confident with yourself," Evelyn commented turning over towards him.

"I am a very daring and dangerous individual Miss Moore," Tavington spoke in a stern hushed tone as he looked out towards the ships.

"So am I," Evelyn replied causing the colonel to turn towards her with a sly smile upon his face.

"You are, are you?" he questioned in an intrigued voice. He suddenly leaned closer towards her as she turned towards him. "Then why don't you show me?"

Evelyn suddenly felt her heart jump as she heard his voice grow lower, feeling her heart pound within her chest. He was leaning closer towards her as she was facing him praying within her mind for a miracle. Suddenly a large explosion was heard, causing everyone to look out towards the ships. Tavington looked at one of the nearest ships noticing flames burst upon the decks. Evelyn sighed in relief as she saw that Colonel Tavington was distracted by the instant combustion. She tried to make her way from the colonel towards the back entrance of the house. As she entered, the colonel noticed her leave, following her within her departure.

Her shoes clanged hard against the marble floor as she quickly paced towards the front entrance. She peeked out the entrance, noticing the guards were no longer there in the result of the explosion. She closed the door behind her as she headed outside, making her way towards her horse. Tavington reached the door opening it rather forcefully spotting her about to mount upon her horse.

"Leaving so soon?" he questioned getting her attention. She instantly stopped; remembering what Benjamin said about her leaving would be subtle and unsuspicious. She turned towards the colonel as he began to walk closer towards her with his sly smile upon his face. Suddenly two soldiers in command appeared looking for Tavington.

"Colonel! Lord Cornwallis wishes to speak to you," one of them informed with an urgent tone.

"Tell him that I'll be there in a moment," he ordered, causing them to depart from the area leaving him and Evelyn alone once again. He walked up to her about two feet from her presence.

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to," he informed. He took her hand in his; he kissed it gently.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Miss Moore. I hope I have the privilege and delight of seeing you once again before this war is over," he remarked. Evelyn smirked at the response. She suddenly leaned closer towards him, resting near his ear.

"I'll make sure I'll see you before this war is over. Don't you forget it," she replied with a hushed whisper, attracting his attention greatly. She leaned back, looking at him.

"Colonel Tavington!" Lord Cornwallis' voice suddenly rang at a frustrated tone. Tavington looked back at the infuriated man for a moment then back at Evelyn.

She mounted upon her horse, watching as Tavington made his way towards Cornwallis with a stern expression. She then turned her horse into the direction of the road, causing the beast to canter into the darkness, leaving all that was behind her, heading back to Black Swan where the colonists would celebrate their victory.


	10. Chapter X

**_Chapter X_**

The night grew darker as Evelyn arrived at the swampy, foggy boundaries of Black Swan. She heard cries of laughter and celebration grow louder as she approached the ruins and high land of the Spanish Mission. She dismounted her horse, her dress becoming muddy from the soils filth at her feet. The men looked over at her, cheering with joy. She curtsied at the applause of the militia, noticing Dan Scott come forth towards her, bowing with his hat in hand.

"The Colonel would like to see you since you've arrived," he explained with a cheerful smile upon his face. She nodded her head in understanding, following him down the narrow dirt path, filled with the men on the edges. She approached the end of the path, seeing Dan Scott pull the sheet that still remained hanging to let her enter in front. She nodded in gratitude for his politeness and entered towards the other side of the sheet with him following. Benjamin, Gabriel and Jean were sitting around the fire, wine bottles in their grasp.

"Evelyn Moore has returned," Dan pointed out as she stood beside him with a smile of approval.

"Very good, you may go as you were," Benjamin informed waiting for Scott's departure. He left leaving her alone with them. Benjamin stood from his place walking up to her with a satisfied smile.

"You did good," he complimented his smile remaining. Evelyn smiled at him in return. "So?"

"Well you did scare the Great Cornwallis that is for sure. He was shouting at Tavington as soon as the explosion took place," she explained with a laugh. "I did however find some maps in Cornwallis' quarters. It had a whole map of South Carolina and routes in which he was taking. I'm not quite sure exactly where he was expected to take route of next I'm afraid."

"Well that's not surprising," Benjamin replied. "I don't believe he'll ever give up his planning until this is all over."

"Well now that we've scared off the Redcoats, what do you suggest we do?" Gabriel asked.

"Our supplies are running low if I may recall," Jean remarked in an urgent manner.

"He's right. I'll bring the men with me and we'll visit Mr. Howard in the morning for some inventory," Benjamin informed. Evelyn nodded in approval. "Now go get some sleep so you'll be good to ride in the morning."

Evelyn nodded, departing from their presence. She sat down on the log, taking off her shoes, slipping on her pants while the men made their beds. She threw off her dress, revealing her corset, but instantly pulling her uniform shirt over it. She hid behind one of the trees even though the men were asleep, untying her corset strings, and struggling to take it off. As she finally jerked it off completely, she was able to breathe again. She buttoned her shirt with the corset in her hand and placed it down on the ground with her dress that she had worn. She laid down on a pile of blankets that she had set there a while ago, resting her head on her uniform jacket, allowing sleep to overcome her from her weary night.

That morning, the troops awoke from Benjamin's calls, forcing for all of them to saddle up their horses. Evelyn awoke, putting on her navy blue jacket and black-rimmed hat upon her head. She grabbed her rifle that leaned against the ruins of stone, heading out towards her horse with great haste as everyone began to pack away their things for their travel home. She caught up with Gabriel and Benjamin as they mounted upon their horses beside her, riding off into the distant fields towards the town.

It took them a few miles to ride but it was nearly daybreak as they arrived. As they approached the town, women and children raced up to them with smiling faces. The men dismounted off their horses, greeting their wives and children as they returned home. Evelyn dismounted off her horse beside Gabriel. She looked at the Howard's small home as Gabriel's eyes directed towards it. She smiled at the thought.

"Well," she began to get his attention, smiling teasingly. Gabriel looked back at her with question. "Are you just going to stare at it all day or are you actually going to go in and see Anne?"

Gabriel smiled at her joking manner then headed towards the small wooden gate that surrounded entrance.

"Good luck," she called out as he made his way towards the door. He nodded in approval entering into Anne Howard's home, his nerves becoming rather eager. Evelyn smiled as he entered, turning back towards the group for instruction. She went to Benjamin, taking off her hat.

"So what do we do now sir?" she questioned with a slight bit of concern. Benjamin turned around from the sound of her voice.

"Come with me, I'll ask Mr. Howard where the inventory is and you can help the men get them into the wagons we brought," he replied in an orderly way. He made his way towards the Howard home with Evelyn following him from behind. He knocked on the door twice then entering shortly afterwards.

Mr. Howard turned as he faintly heard the front door open with a slight screech. He smiled in cheerfully as he saw his old friend enter his household.

"Benjamin," he greeted, shaking his hand in respect.

"Peter," Benjamin replied in the same courteous regard. Mr. Howard's eyes directed towards Evelyn as he spotted her beside Ben. His eyes widened in amazement.

"This is not Evelyn Moore is it Ben?" he inquired with unbelievable tone.

"Yes it is Mr. Howard," Benjamin replied with a playful smile. Mr. Howard's face lit up at the sight of the old friend of his daughter.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Howard," Evelyn greeted with a smile upon her face.

"How did she-?" he began to question but Ben raised his hand with a smile still seen upon his face.

"It's a long story, believe me," Benjamin informed. "I got to ask you for a few things though if you don't mind."

"Not at all Ben, just give me the list and I'll give whatever it is you need in return," Mr. Howard replied. Benjamin checked his trousers, reaching his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper with a list of needed supplies. Mr. Howard grasped it in return glancing down at the piece of parchment observantly.

"When do you need all this by Ben?" he queried.

"How soon can you get it?" Ben questioned in return.

"I can get it tonight and give it to you tomorrow morning if that's as soon as you need," Mr. Howard replied.

"That's perfect. By the way is my son here?" Ben asked glancing the hallway.

"Yes, he came in just before you did. He came to call on my daughter," Mr. Howard replied. Suddenly Mrs. Howard came into the room noticing their newly arrived guests.

"Benjamin Martin, good to see you," she greeted in politeness.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Howard," Ben greeted in return.

"Do you wish to stay for a while? I'm just making some tea," Mrs. Howard informed with a smile.

"Tea sounds nice thank you," Benjamin commented with a small smile. "How 'bout you Evelyn?"

"Yes please," Evelyn replied politely.

"Come in, sit down," Mrs. Howard urged on, leading them into the small living room, enjoying their company.

Later on, as soon as it became late evening, Benjamin left the Howard's house, entering into the church alone. Evelyn stood outside, feeling the cool breeze brush upon her face. She stood there beside her horse, stroking its nose gently as she looked out towards the woods. Gabriel was over at the Howard home, staying over for the evening. Evelyn remained outside with the wagons, wanting to sleep outside after being used to it for so long. Even though the Howard family invited her to sleep within their home for the night, she found it rather impossible to sleep within the bed.

She heard a noise coming from the church; she turned noticing Benjamin exit from its boundaries. His face was rather expressionless, perhaps sorrowful if you would look hard enough from his losses. Evelyn walked up to him slowly, hugging the coat around her shoulders.

"You all right Mr. Martin?" she questioned with concern as he stopped in front of her. Benjamin sighed nodding in approval.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, don't you worry," he replied with a hushed tone. Evelyn sort of sighed unable to speak for it felt rather awkward. He began to pass her saying his goodnight. As he was about a few feet away from her she spoke.

"You're not alone Ben," she informed in a comforting voice. He stopped in his tracks as she turned towards him her eyes facing the ground with great thought.

"I know," he replied in a quiet tone. "Get some sleep, you'll need it."

Benjamin left into the Howard home, taking the guest room as Evelyn walked over towards the wagon, placing a rolled blanket upon the bottom of the wooden surface, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and hoped to fall asleep under the starry sky.

The next morning, Evelyn awoke from a slight shove on the shoulder.

"Wake up," a voice whispered. Evelyn's eyes opened wearily seeing Dan Scott linger over her his hand on her arm.

"What is it?" she questioned as she sat up.

"Mr. Martin wants to start packing and make for Black Swan," Dan replied. Evelyn nodded in approval, hopping out of the wagon, throwing her jacket on. She followed the others where the supplies were placed on the ground by boxes and barrels. She lifted a few of them, noticing there wasn't much there to begin with. As they loaded the inventory upon the wagons, Benjamin appeared outside talking to Mr. Howard.

Evelyn walked over towards him, greeting Mr. Howard politely for the morning. She noticed Gabriel saying his goodbyes to Anne a few feet away.

"That Gabriel, he sure reminds me a lot of you," Mr. Howard commented as he watched Gabriel farewell Anne.

"No, no, he's more like his mother," Benjamin objected in a hushed voice. He smiled looking over at Evelyn whom was laughing at his expression rather quietly.

"Corporal, take your time," he called out in a rather sarcastic way. "Dogs!"

The two Danes instantly followed his command, barking in excitement for their journey on. Evelyn smiled as she saw Gabriel and Anne kiss goodbye; she tipped her rimmed hat at Mr. Howard.  
"Take care of yourself," Mr. Howard replied with a smile. She mounted onto her horse, following the men down the path trying to catch up with Benjamin. As she did, she trotted beside him.

"So where to now, Colonel?" she questioned rather anxiously.

"We'll head back to the mission, drop off our supplies and then head for the main road about a few miles from Black Swan. Perhaps we'll catch some Redcoats on our way," Benjamin replied.

Suddenly Gabriel approached them on his horse, smiling at his father, revealing his black-stained teeth. Benjamin looked at him normally then realized his smile was covered in ink. He just smirked in return. Evelyn nearly laughed at the colonel's expression as he noticed his son's appearance. They arrived back at Black Swan, reloading their rifles and muskets with newly owned bullets and gunpowder. Benjamin replayed the plan to Jean and the others in order to show exactly what to do. All of them nodded in approval and understanding, making their way out of the swamp once again.

The day was becoming brighter from mid-day as the men rode towards the route of the Redcoat's path. Benjamin ordered them to hide within the trees as he spotted the Redcoats a few yards away. He remained out in the middle of the path; as they came in front of him, they halted their wagons and soldiers.

"Leave your wagons and go, these are in the hands of the militia," Benjamin ordered. The main officer that stared directly at him took out his weapon.

"Ready arms!" he called out without hesitation. Benjamin whistled for his signal; the militia came out from the trees, readying their rifles towards them. Evelyn stood beside Gabriel trying to keep her expression as austere as possible.

"Surrender the wagons!" Benjamin demanded.

"This is the King's highway. Now I order you to step aside," the lead officer of the Redcoats announced. Suddenly the wagon covers were pulled off revealing more soldiers, who instantly jumped out aligning their shot rather efficiently beside one another. Evelyn looked up with the others as she suddenly heard the cry of horses from above them. Her eyes widened as she saw Redcoats on horseback ready to charge. She looked back at Benjamin with anxiety.

"FIRE!" he ordered, causing the men to shoot. The Redcoats were hit, while some remained still shooting. The militia retreated to their horses. Evelyn ran, feeling the rush of her heart and nerves take the best of her that she nearly sprinted her way towards her horse.

She saw her companions hit from behind, unable to stop. She mounted on her horse, noticing a bullet hit the tree right next to her as she started off. She followed Billings, the Reverend and a few others who were struggling to break free of Redcoats. But they were outnumbered. She saw her companions surrounding her raise their guns in surrender. She tried to make a run for it, until one of the colonels rushed out in front of her, aiming his gun. She instantly raised her arms in surrender, her rifle in one hand. The colonel nodded his head towards the other captives, forcing her to gather with them. She looked back, noticing that a few escaped just barely. She gathered with the others upon their horses with a hopeless look.

Suddenly, Colonel Tavington appeared at the scene of the group, examining them observantly. Evelyn dropped her gaze as he looked towards her direction.

"You are all to be held as prisoners at Fort Caroline," he announced in an informative tone. "Now if you even attempt to escape from me on our journey there, you will be shot."

Evelyn looked at the Reverend who gazed back at her in the same fear and caution as she. They made their way towards the fort, in a group, surrounded by the colonel and captains in order to not escape from their grasp. Evelyn looked at one of the captains beside her, feeling the sense of cautiousness build within her as she noticed his small pistol on his belt. After a few miles away from the fields and trees, they spotted the fort. It was rather tall from the carved trees forming the protective walls surrounding a massive building of brick. As they approached the gate, a few guarding Redcoats swung the doors open, allowing them to enter. All of the prisoners entered, with the captains still beside them as they closed and locked the doors from behind.

"Dismount off your horses!" one of the captains demanded. The captured prisoners did what they were told without a second thought. They stood upon the dirt ground, glancing over at one another afraid and hopeless. Colonel Tavington dismounted off his horse looking out at the prisoners then towards his captains.

"Bring these men to the prisoners chambers and set up the hanging platform for the next morning. I shall speak to Lord Cornwallis of our prisoners," Tavington explained in a stern tone.

"Yes sir," the captain replied allowing Tavington to pass him towards the brick building. "Place the prisoners within the chambers!"

The captured prisoners were shoved into a gated area outside of the brick building. It was made by thick, strong wood, keeping the men within the boundaries of the fort along with the guards. Evelyn looked out at through the gate as they were locked in, noticing the captains and soldiers test drive the platform for the purpose of hanging. Evelyn's eyes widened as she watched the soldiers prepare for their orders. She turned away from it, staring at the Reverend whom looked deeply troubled as he grasped onto his small Bible.

"What shall we do Reverend?" she questioned in a hushed tone.

"All we can do now is pray and hope for forgiveness Evelyn," he replied in a comforting tone. She nodded, sitting down upon the ground, leaning her back against the brick surface of the home. After an hour passing or so, they noticed Tavington approach them. Evelyn stood, walking up closer towards him with the group.

"On behalf of Lord Cornwallis, I have been ordered to sentence you to death for your crimes against His Majesty and the British army," Tavington announced unyielding. "You shall be hanged for your penalties one by one, until your militia turns themselves in. So I suggest you pray to God that he'll forgive of your killings these past few months."

The militia scattered as they some wept in loss of hope. Tavington stood, examining the lot of them. As he gazed his eyes on one prisoner, they stared in question. Evelyn stared back at him blankly. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recognized the familiar face. She turned away from him as he sprinted back up the stone steps in order to speak with Cornwallis.

He burst through the door unthinkingly, disturbing Lord Cornwallis as he studied through the maps with his higher officers.

"My Lord, may I talk to you privately?" Tavington queried in a rather rushed tone.

"What is this about Colonel?" Cornwallis questioned in an annoyed way.

"It involves one of the prisoners my Lord," Tavington replied. Cornwallis nodded his officers into the other study room, leaving him alone with Tavington and his second in command.

"Make it quick," Cornwallis commanded in a quiet tone. Tavington stood a few feet in front of the general.

"I believe that one of the prisoners is one of the continental's high ranked spies," Tavington lied. "I wish to converse with him and hold him here away from the other prisoners."

"Why on earth would you do that Colonel?" Cornwallis queried feeling his idea was unnecessary.

"If we get one of the Continental's spies, perhaps we will get to know more of the whereabouts of their hiding," Tavington explained in a rather convincing way. Cornwallis looked at him for a moment, his face flat, his mind troubled at the thought.

"Very well, bring him in and I shall converse with him," Cornwallis informed getting out of his seat.

"No need my Lord, I shall handle it by my own means," Tavington remarked. Cornwallis stared at him for another moment then nodded.

"Very well," he approved. Tavington bowed slightly, departing from the room, leaving the old general with his second in command.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with that man," he sighed, looking back at his paper work trying to not be too concerned about Tavington's strange behavior.


	11. Chapter XI

_**Chapter XI**_

The prisoners lingered within their jail area, unspoken to by the enemy or anything. Billings was pacing back and forth, his mind troubled as the evening soon became dark and gray within the clouded skies. Evelyn sat upon the ground, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees, while she set her hat on the ground. She remained silent as she watched the Reverend pray to God that they would get out by soon. Suddenly, Colonel Tavington approached the gate with a captain and a guard by his side. He was speaking with him, pointing out towards Evelyn.

"Very well," the captain replied in a hushed voice, unlocking the gate making his way towards her. She looked up at him nervously; the others stared at him with caution.

"By Colonel Tavington's orders, you will be questioned by your position and ranking as a Continental spy," the captain announced as the Redcoat guard stepped forth, grabbing her arm. Evelyn stood in defense, but was instantly held back by the captain and the guard. The men protested, as they dragged her out of the prisoner's gate, Billings even punched one of the officers as they were locking the door anxiously. The prisoners yelled and attempted to hurt them in Evelyn's defense.

"He's all yours Colonel," the captain informed throwing Evelyn towards him. Tavington gripped her arm tightly so that she couldn't escape from his grasp without a powerful struggle.

He rushed her up the stone steps into through the entrance of the brick building. She struggled to break free, but all he had done was grip her arm harder as he led her upstairs into his quarters and private study. He threw her into the room, locking the door behind him so no one would enter. Evelyn regained her balance, staring the colonel down with a glare. He turned around with a stern expression upon his face.

"I'm not a spy," she protested in fury and anxiety.

"Of course you're not, that was just a way to get you to me," he replied with a sly smile. Evelyn looked at him with caution. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Evelyn Moore of the colonial prisoners. You are not a soldier in this war are you?"

"What matters to you?" she questioned in a rather infuriated tone. The colonel walked up to her slowly his hands behind his back.

"Oh it matters a great deal," he replied in an intrigued tone. "Do you know what the penalty is for the intimidation of a soldier?"

Evelyn bent down her head not saying a word.

"If I informed my General of your upbringing as a soldier, he could have you shot," Tavington explained.

He was about two feet from her, trying to retrieve her gaze. He grabbed her arm leading her towards the window that looked out at the fort and towards the forest boundaries.

"Look down at your friends, your militia," he commanded in a soft tone from behind her. "They will be hanged if their Colonel does not turn himself in with his other men. But you don't have to face it."

"Whatever you want of me, you will get nothing in return," Evelyn mentioned in a hard tone.

"Oh really?" he questioned in a smart tone. "And how exactly are you going to succeed?"

Suddenly, she elbowed him in the lower stomach, making a run for it. But she felt a hand grab her arm thrusting her back. Tavington stood up, regaining his balance, keeping her in a headlock and her one arm behind her back.

"Don't be so hasty Evelyn, I swear I won't let you run away from me," Tavington whispered in her ear. Evelyn struggled to breathe, her eyes closed tightly.

"Tell me where you hideout is and I'll set you free," he demanded in a whisper. She did not answer, just breathing deeply as his arm remained wrapped around her neck. Tavington looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing?" he questioned. She still remained silent struggling to breathe as well as keep quiet. Tavington turned her around quickly, allowing her to face him directly. She tried to punch him but he reacted, grabbing her wrists, pinning her against an empty space against the wall.

"You shouldn't be toying with me missy," Tavington remarked in a calm voice. Evelyn's breathing became heavier. Tavington smirked at her for a moment.

"Do you know what I could do to you, your family? I can have your house burned to the ground, your family killed by my orders," he explained.

"You already have," she replied. Tavington looked at her with curiosity. "Your ungrateful captains and groups of Redcoats shot my family including my brother whom died the day you killed all those men at the plantation home."

Tavington looked at her his eyebrows raised, releasing her arms.

"Sounds like my men indeed," he replied.

"No wonder they call you the butcher of the colonies. Your nothing but a slimy, no good, son of a snake!" Evelyn dared to threaten. She passed him looking out the window, her arms folded across her chest. Tavington smirked by her infuriated behavior. He turned towards her.

"I say you are a rather daring girl indeed," he remarked walking up to her. "Signing within the militia to engage in battle, to remain silent even if you are to be brought under the penalties of death, and to threaten me without any sign of hesitation."

He stood beside her, as she remained staring out the window.

"Believe me when I say I haven't been this exhilarated or drawn to any woman like this before," he informed with a soft tone. Evelyn could suddenly feel his cold fingers upon her cheek, forcing to look at him directly. "I'm afraid to admit Miss Moore, that you rather grab my attention greatly."

Evelyn pulled his hand away from her forcefully, although the colonel leaned in towards her. As soon as he was about an inch away from her, the door knocked loudly.

"Colonel!" a captain called out from behind the door. Evelyn could see the annoyance shown in his expression.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Lord Cornwallis wishes to speak with you sir," the captain replied. Tavington's eyes closed in frustration looking back at Evelyn.

"Seems like I have some business to attend to," he told her as he backed away from her. He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. "I shall return soon my dear."

He paced his way towards the door, unlocking it and departing from the room leaving her alone. She made her way towards the door but it was shut and locked from the outside. She pounded on the door with frustration, leaning her back against the wooden surface, sliding down towards the floor. She sat there hopeless, feeling as if there was no way out. She stood from her place after a moment or two making her way back towards the window.

She sat upon a trunk beside the window, resting her arms against the windowpane. She looked down at her allies within the jail, as they paced back and forth as the night grew pitch-black from the clouds and passing of the night. The moon was the only thing that illuminated the forests and fort. She prayed under her breath that they would be saved from this wretched dilemma. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

The morning came, as the sun shown brightly upon them as they awaited their deaths. The Redcoats were testing the hanging platform to see if it was working properly. The prisoners stood outside, gathering around the Reverend as they waited for punishment. Evelyn awoke from her slumber, looking down upon them. She directed her eyes towards the trees noticing a small figure on horseback with two Danes running alongside it.

"It cannot be," she doubted as she stared down upon the blurred figure. He entered within the boundaries of the fort, surrounded by the Redcoat officers. He dismounted his horse, making his way towards the building. Evelyn left her place at the window towards the door. She struggled to open it; it still remained locked from the outside. She looked around the room in frustration then something caught her eye. A letter opener upon Tavington's desk lay exposed. She instantly made for it taking it within her grasp.

She stuck it between the lock and the wall, jerking it forcefully. After a few moments of continuously jamming the letter opener within the lock, she heard a slight click. She gasped, pulling the door gently towards her, praying under her breath. The door opened, she sighed in relief, dropping the letter opener beside her, walking out of the room.

She looked around cautiously, looking for any Redcoat near her. She made her way towards the front entrance outside. She made her way towards the jail cell; she hid behind the steps as the guards walked by. She paced her way quickly towards the wooden bars of the jail area. The prisoners noticed her suddenly, their eyes widened.

"Evelyn!" Billings exclaimed in a whisper.

"Shh!" she demanded.

"How did you get out?" Billings questioned.

"Don't worry about it just someone give me a knife or something," she demanded.

"HEY!" a voice called out from one of the guards. Suddenly one of the captains made his way towards her grabbing her by the arm. She instantly hit him in defense. Suddenly there were two guards on her, grabbing her arms and dragging her up the steps towards Lord Cornwallis' quarters.

"Let's see what the general has to say about you," the one captain commented harshly. They raced up the stairs, entering into Cornwallis' quarters rather intrudingly.

Cornwallis looked up from the disturbance as he tried to converse with Benjamin about the prisoner exchange. He and Benjamin stood urgently.

"My Lord I'm sorry to intrude but this prisoner that Tavington had taken under your orders was trying to free the prisoners outside," the captain informed. Benjamin looked at the captive with wide-eyes.

"Evelyn," he said in an alert matter. Cornwallis looked at the Continental colonel with curiosity, then at the soldier.

"Is this one of your men colonel?" the general questioned observing the captive closely.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Benjamin replied honestly.

"I see," the general commented. The captain looked at Evelyn curiously for a moment. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"My Lord may I have a word?" the captain queried.

"What is it now?" Cornwallis questioned irritably. The captain pulled him aside from Benjamin and the other guards. Evelyn just stared at them, her heart pounding rapidly. Cornwallis suddenly looked at her with astonishment. He looked back at the captain doubtfully.

The captain walked back up to her staring at her for a moment, then placing his hand on her ribbon that kept her hair pulled back, pulling out of her hair revealing it long. Cornwallis looked at the soldier still staring at her doubtfully.

"Many young teenage boys have long hair at this day in age," the general commented. The captain sighed as he looked back at Evelyn hesitantly. She glared at him as he began to grab her shirt.

"Don't you dare," she threatened. He began to reach for the buttoned part of her shirt but was kneed in the head, causing him to launch back towards the ground. The guards struggled to keep her within their grasp.

"No! Stop!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this Colonel?" the general queried in frustration.

"She is one of my men in the militia," Benjamin replied.

"_She_ so she is a woman after all," Cornwallis commented.

"Yes sir I apologize if she has shown any difficulty, but I assure you," Benjamin began to explain.

"Colonel do you realize what the penalty is for allowing a woman to fight in battle? You and probably as well as she could be shot under my orders," Cornwallis explained.

"I understand that colonel but if you shoot me as well as her, I'm afraid I'll have to shoot one of your officers down in return," Benjamin informed.

"We made an agreement Colonel to free your prisoners in exchange for my officers. I shall keep her here under our roof until I decide what is a decent penalty," the general informed.

Benjamin looked at Evelyn nervously.

"General I beg you to reconsider," Benjamin begged. Cornwallis looked at him with a stern face.

"We've made a deal Colonel, and by her behavior I suggest she be shot at this instant of your departure," Cornwallis replied. "Go before I consider hanging you and your officers along with her."

Benjamin looked at Evelyn with great anxiety.

"Go. Don't worry about me," she whispered to him.

"I'll come back for you I promise," Benjamin commented as he put on his hat, leaving with Cornwallis' second in command.

"Bring her outside with the prisoners," Cornwallis ordered the guards. They nodded obediently, forcing her down the stone steps behind Benjamin. The air was cool as Evelyn stepped outside with the officers. She was brought down towards the dirt ground watching as her comrades walked out of the fort alive and free. They turned back as they noticed their companion remaining captive.

Suddenly, Colonel Tavington arrived on horseback, watching as Benjamin passed him with all of his men. He glared at the man with pure hatred, that he instantly dismounted his horse heading towards the second in command.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tavington questioned in an infuriated tone.

"Prisoner exchange he has eighteen of our officers. He is the Colonel of the Continental army. Your ghost," the commander replied with a humorous look. Tavington drew out his cutlass in fury.

"Take back that sword Colonel!" the commander exclaimed.

"In all do respect sir, he has killed as many in the passed two months," Tavington recalled.

"He has shown no aggression here. Hence he shall not be touched!" the commander informed.

"Has he not?" Tavington queried in a mischievous way. "You! You are the Ghost are you? I remember you with that farm and that stupid little boy!"

Benjamin stopped in his tracks as he heard the colonel's uproars.

"Did he die?" Tavington continued. Benjamin walked over towards him staring him directly in the eyes expressionless.

"You know it's a cruel thing to do one's duty but just occasionally it's a real pleasure," Tavington remarked with a smirk. There was silence between the two of them.

"Before this war is over I will kill you," Benjamin informed.

"Why not wait?" Tavington queried eagerly wanting to kill him now.

"Soon," Benjamin replied his voice quiet but then he mounted upon his horse riding off into the woods. He whistled calling for the Danes as they made they're way back to him sprinting. They passed the infuriated colonel as the doors finally closed in front of him.

Tavington made his way back in frustration and anger. He spotted Evelyn outside with the two guards blindfolding her.

"What on earth's name are you doing?" he questioned as they ceased from his questioning.

"Lord Cornwallis ordered to punish her by the penalty of death. Shoot her down," one of the officers replied.

"Oh for God's sake. If anything shall happen I will take care of her," Tavington remarked his expression scowling towards the officers. Evelyn could suddenly feel his hands untie the blindfold from her eyes, throwing it towards the ground, grabbing her arm and leading her up the stairs.

As they entered into Cornwallis' quarters, they noticed a stuffed pillow with an officer's uniform in the commander's grasp. Cornwallis was outraged by the explanation then looked at Tavington with Evelyn in his grasp.

"You and I are having a long talk," Cornwallis informed. Both she and Tavington remained in the room while the general ate his meal, still greatly troubled.

"All because of your incompetence that man insults me!" the general exclaimed, ceasing from eating his meal and standing in his place. Evelyn remained in a chair behind Tavington, watching as the two of them conversed.

"Quite impressive for a man with a pitch-fork, wouldn't you say?" Tavington questioned rather smartly, his eyebrows raised. Cornwallis gestured him to come forward.

"I want you to find that man and I want you to capture him," he explained in a calm tone.

"I shall do whatever is necessary sir," Tavington informed. Cornwallis looked over at Evelyn who leaned against her knees upon the chair.

"What's her name?" the general questioned to Tavington.

"Evelyn Moore sir," Tavington replied.

"Evelyn, come here my dear," Cornwallis commanded. Evelyn stood walking up to him rather hesitantly.

"Where is your colonel's whereabouts?" he questioned rather calmly. Evelyn did not answer she just stared at him silently with glaring eyes. He made his way around his table, standing in front of her.

"My dear, it would be quite easier if you corroborate. Where have you and the militia been hiding?" Cornwallis questioned again becoming rather impatient. Evelyn glared at him, not saying a word.

"WHERE IS HE?" the general exclaimed demandingly.

"My Lord, from what she has told me she will not tell us of any of their whereabouts. And might I say that she's doing a rather impressive job herself," Tavington commented with a sly smile.

"Don't toy with me colonel. I'm already in an impatient mood," Cornwallis informed angrily.

"Do not worry about finding their whereabouts, sir, I know just the man to tell me," Tavington informed.

"Well get to it colonel," Cornwallis commanded as he made his way back to his seat. Tavington bowed his head as he made his way to the door. He looked back at Evelyn then towards the general.

"My Lord, would it be much of a nuisance on your part if I brought Miss Moore along with me and my captains for the time being?" Tavington asked in a sort of encouraging way.

"Yes, yes, just do your job Tavington," Cornwallis answered rather impatiently. Tavington nodded at his reply looking over at Evelyn.

"Shall we?" he queried holding out his arm. Evelyn took his arm in return, following him down the steps towards the outside early evening. She was rather doubtful of leaving the facility of the fort, however she was relieved of exiting the boundaries of this 'prison'. She mounted upon Tavington's horse as instructed and rode off into the forest boundaries with captains of Redcoats following from behind. Next stop was the soldiers' recovery tents a few miles away.


	12. Chapter XII

_**Chapter XII**_

The horses galloped at full speed as their masters focused down the sloping hills towards the soldiers' recovery tents. They halted as they reached the flattened surface of the fields beside the tents. Colonel Tavington dismounted off his horse hastily, along with the captains that had followed. Evelyn looked at the colonel, trying to mask her hope and worry of this task at hand. Somehow when Tavington stared her directly, she wanted to cringe for it seemed like he was staring into the pit of her soul. He helped her down off his horse, holding her in front of her for a moment. He looked at his following captains his hands still rested upon her sides.

"Let's go find Wilkins shall we?" he suggested, moving away from Evelyn towards the center boundaries of the tent area. Two of the captains followed behind Evelyn to make sure that she wouldn't escape their sight. She was just relieved that she wasn't being dragged all over the place within the Redcoat's grip.

They followed behind Tavington whom entered hastily into one of the occupied tents. Evelyn looked around seeing some sleeping soldiers that instantly awoke from the colonel's disturbed entrance.

"Wilkins!" he exclaimed as the captain fluttered his eyes open from his peaceful slumber. The colonel stood there infuriated and impatient for the moment, his helmet under his arm. Evelyn recognized the thin, brown haired man; she was rather anxious to know how in heaven's name did he join up with the enemy. She stood beside Tavington, looking at the captain nervously.

"A plantation East of Black Swan who lived there?" Tavington questioned his voice becoming anxious.

"Benjamin Martin," Wilkins replied as if it was obvious.

"He is the ghost," the colonel informed. "What do you know about him?"

"Everything, I can tell you the size of his boot," Wilkins chuckled under his breath.

"Does he have family? Where would he hide his children?" Tavington inquired with an intrigue in his voice. Evelyn looked at the colonel feeling unpleasant presence illuminating from him. Wilkins looked hesitant, looking at his colleagues that stared him down blankly.

"His wife's sister owns a plantation, it's not far from here, towards east," Wilkins finally informed. Evelyn was wide-eyed over his answer, knowing exactly where Charlotte's house lay for she was taken there about a year ago after the rescue of Gabriel. Tavington sort of smirked over the captain's reply, turning towards his followers.

"You heard him, let's get to it," the colonel announced to his men, departing from the tent. Evelyn looked back at Wilkins with a worrisome expression. She followed Tavington from behind with a quick pace.

"Why must you target his family?" she dared to question as she stood beside the colonel's horse. He turned staring at his captive with a slight unknown expression then smiled.

"My dear, the only way I shall capture Benjamin Martin is to take him by force. His family is the perfect bait in return," Tavington replied. Evelyn looked around her surroundings then up at him as he mounted upon his stallion.

"There must be some other way," she informed with a worrisome tone.

"Evelyn, you must listen to me, this is the way I work and this is how I prefer to get what I want by force," Tavington explained. "Now come on, we have some visits to attend to."

He grabbed her arm hoisting her up upon the horse then galloping off away from the tents. They trotted down a narrow forest path that was framed side by side with trees. After a few hours towards noon, they stopped for a break, tying up the horses to thin tree trunks that surrounded them. The captains prepared a fire cooking a few strips of different food that they had recently brought. Evelyn wandered around the path towards the creek. She knelt down washing her face off in the cold water; the liquid swam down her pores.

She took the bottom of her shirt wiping the water off her face. She looked down at her reflection. She suddenly spotted Tavington's reflection upon the water behind her that made her instantly turn.

"Did I frighten you?" he questioned with a playful smirk. Evelyn looked at him then turned from his gaze. He knelt down beside her washing his face as well then looking out in front of him. Evelyn glanced over at him, noticing some strands of his hair in his face. He glanced over towards her with a catching eye. Evelyn couldn't help but keep her eyes directly facing his.

The colonel smiled gently towards her, his eyes staring within hers. The expression seemed to hypnotize Evelyn that she nearly lost her train of thought. She looked back at the water washing off her face once more, breathing heavily.

"You know it's funny how simple you are though you still look as beautiful as ever," Tavington remarked with a soft tone. Evelyn looked at him instantly.

"Why do you insist on continuing your intrigue when you know for a fact that I will never consider the fact of giving in to your fancy?" she inquired with a rather stern tone. Tavington just laughed under his breath.

"Why give in when you're right here for the taking?" he questioned his hand making its way towards her cheek. She hesitated; her breathing became uneasy. "Do I frighten you? Or do I bring about the eager desire that lays within you?"

"Actually you do give me something that you may not know," Evelyn replied with a soft tone.

"And what exactly is that if you care to explain," Tavington queried leaning in closer towards her. Evelyn did the same his face nearly inches apart.

"The eager desire to be daring, take risks and maybe be a little challenging," she replied in a soft tone.

Suddenly she felt his hand grab her arm, forcing her towards him closer. He smiled, as she was mere centimeters away from his face. He leaned in his lips connecting with hers; Evelyn couldn't break from his grasp, feeling his arm wrap around her back. After a few long moments, he finally broke from the embrace, looking directly upon her. Evelyn looked at him for a moment then without warning, her hand made contact with the side of his face forcefully. She stood up from her place, pacing up the small slope towards Tavington's colleagues. The dumbstruck colonel sort of smirked on his expression his hand resting upon the side of his cheek that stung from the forced hit. He chuckled under his breath as he stood, making his way towards the captains, preparing for their way towards the targeted plantation.

The night grew dark as they ridden down the trail upon their horses with great haste, lit torches within their grasp. The wind grew cool as they drew closer towards the occupied plantation of the Martin family. Evelyn prayed under her breath as they came closer towards the colonel's targeted home. Finally as they reached the front of the plantation, the group dismounted off their horses, with the lit torches firmly in their grasp. Evelyn hopped down from Tavington's horse looking at the colonel with great anxiety.

Tavington began his way towards the home, until a hand gripping upon his arm stopped him.

"Is there no other way for you to reconsider from convicting this crime?" Evelyn questioned as the colonel turned to look at her with a grim smirk.

"I'm afraid not my dear. I believe this is my way to lure Benjamin Martin into my sight," Tavington replied informatively.

"You'll forgive me once this is all forgotten," he added, readying his pistol. "Search the house."

The troops scattered within the building. Evelyn was about to enter until Tavington turned towards a captain and another Redcoat.

"Make sure she doesn't leave your sight," he commanded.

"Yes sir," the captain replied obediently. Evelyn looked at the captain with disgust as she felt his hands grasping onto her wrists, binding them with extra rope. She looked towards the dark home, praying that the Martin family wasn't home or wouldn't be found. She watched as the troops searched the outer boundaries of the plantation finding servants and searching through low windows of the building.

After a few long moments, held captive by the two Redcoats, Evelyn began to see Tavington out upon the front porch, making his way into the yard where the found servants were held captive.

"Where are they?" he questioned in a stern tone. Evelyn's eyes became wide-eyed by the question, realizing that the family had not been found within their home. The servant shook his head in unknowingly. Suddenly, Tavington's pistol took aim and fired at the poor servant, shooting him in the chest beside his heart. A woman screamed from the scene as she too was shot from Tavington's outrage.

"I'll find them!" he exclaimed in fury. Then all of a sudden, a gun was shot, a horse whining loudly down the path. Evelyn looked behind her seeing the horse upon its hind legs with a man mounted on its back. Guns were being shot recklessly within the air, shooting up towards the high branches of the trees.

"To Arms!" Tavington exclaimed with a pleased look upon his face. The two Redcoats that had held Evelyn captive were about to leave, dragging her with them. She kneed one of them in the head and swinging her bound fists across the other's head, causing them to release her. She made a run for it within the trees; the Redcoats looked at her as she was escaping, then instantly followed their colleagues in great haste.

Evelyn ran within the forest grounds, leaning against one of the thick trunks, panting heavily. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind; her heart began to pound in nervousness as the footsteps began to come closer. She counted under her breath then instantly yelled, coming out from behind the tree. She was about to swing her fists upon the mysterious stranger's head until a pair of hands grasped upon her wrists in defense. There was a long pause, hearing only their own breathing.

As they looked up directly into each other's eyes, staring in astonishment.

"Gabriel!" Evelyn gasped in relief.

"Evelyn!" Gabriel exclaimed in the same whispered tone of amazement. He instantly embraced her in relief. Evelyn could feel his grasp upon her tighten. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, just could you please get me out of this?" Evelyn begged, holding up her bound hands. Gabriel nodded in agreement, taking out a knife from his belt.

"Hold still," he commanded as he began to slice through the tough braiding of the rope. After a few strong strokes from the knife, the rope finally cut, releasing Evelyn's hands. She sighed in relief, nodding in thanks.

"Come on, we must keep up with Aunt Charlotte and the others," he informed taking her hand and leading off into the path in the woods.

The two of them met up with the others, beginning to walk down the vacant road slowly beside one another. As morning came the sky grew dim with mist, leaving a slight chill in the air. Gabriel gave his aunt his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. Nathan did the same for Susan. Evelyn eyed the children knowing it had more than a year since she had seen them last. Gabriel and Charlotte were talking amongst themselves as they walked slowly along the path.

Charlotte eyed Evelyn, knowing she hasn't seen her since the day she left with Benjamin the morning he left to find Gabriel. Evelyn walked beside Charlotte with a rather silent presence releasing around her. Gabriel walked with Susan, his hand in hers.

"Where is father?" Susan questioned, her voice light and gentle. Her eldest brother looked at her with surprise, than looking back at his aunt in amazement.

"She's been speaking for months now," Charlotte mentioned folding her arms about her chest.

"Where did he go?" Susan questioned in curiosity.

"Well, he didn't want those mean men to find you so he led them away," Gabriel replied in a rather soft tone.

"I hope they kill him I hate him," Susan remarked in a frustrated tone. Gabriel instantly knelt down beside her.

"Susan you don't hate him," he informed her, holding her hand in both of his.

"I hate him and I hope he never comes back," Susan remarked in a stern, disappointed tone. She ran off in front, with Charlotte pacing up to her from behind. Gabriel knelt there not knowing what to say. He stood, Evelyn walking beside him. He looked at her for a moment, noticing her concerned glance towards him. He began walking forward with her towards their next stop.

It took hours until they finally reached a beached shore, where homes and people were scattered along the sandy surface. The children saw their old friend Abigail within the crowd, running up to her with joy.

"Abigail!" they all exclaimed, embracing her tightly as she smiled. Charlotte smiled at her nephew embracing him.

"You'll be safe here for now," he comforted letting her go. She smiled then looked at Evelyn with the same comforting expression.

"Take care of my nephew Evelyn," she commented. "You two, be careful."  
"We will," Gabriel smiled. Evelyn nodded her head.

"We must go and meet my father back at the base," Gabriel recalled. "We'll see you again."

Evelyn made her way towards an extra horse. Gabriel ran his way towards her. He and Billings mounted upon their horses as well as Evelyn. They departed from the sanctuary of the beach back towards the woods. They reached the fields in a manner of hours, making their way towards Black Swan that was occupied with a few soldiers scattered upon the high land. They arrived within the boundaries dismounting off their steeds heading towards Benjamin's end of the swamp. Evelyn stood behind Gabriel as they made their way towards his father.

"Father," Gabriel greeted to grab his attention towards them. Benjamin turned glancing over at his son then looked at his companion beside him. Benjamin's eyes went wide-eyed in astonishment.

"Evelyn!" he gasped, suddenly grasping upon her into a strong embrace. Evelyn returned his embrace; he backed her away staring her down as if he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Oh God it's good to see your face again," Benjamin informed with a wide, relieved smile upon his face.

"Good to see you too sir," Evelyn replied, backing away. She looked back at Gabriel seeing his smile upon his face. Benjamin looked at his son as he passed over a cup of tea that was steaming within a mug in his grasp.

"Thanks," Gabriel commented grabbing the mug from his father. He sat down upon one of the fallen logs sipping his tea.

"How were the kids?" Benjamin asked rather anxiously.

"They're great," Gabriel replied with a smile upon his face. "Susan spoke."

"She did?" Benjamin queried in excitement.

"Like she's been speaking all along," Gabriel responded his smile widening to a grin.

"What did she say?" his father asked anxiously wanting to know more. Evelyn looked over at Gabriel with great curiosity.

"She said…um…that she loves you and misses you, but she understands why you can't be there," he explained looking up at his father, seeing his eyes glisten with joy.

"My God she said that? And I missed it," Benjamin commented in disappointment. Evelyn looked at Gabriel for a moment, her arms folded about her chest. Suddenly the sound of hooves was heard. The three of them looked up, seeing the Reverend approach them with a hesitant and disturbed.

"Reverend?" Benjamin questioned with eager anxiety.

"Colonel Tavington has a list of our men, he's burning our homes and killing whoever resists," Reverend informed eagerly.

"Where?" Benjamin questioned grabbing his rifle.

"Seven homes along the Santee so far," Reverend breathed. Billings looked at them wide-eyed then instantly mounted upon his horse, riding off the Black Swan boundaries in great speed.

The militia followed without hesitation, as Billings galloped out in front, heading down the fields towards a smoking village in the distance. The group trotted as they approached the burning town, halting their horses. Billings dismounted spotting a woman and child within his sight. He ran over towards the lifeless bodies, recognizing their pale faces. He knelt down beside them in great horror. The others watched from behind, the Reverend dismounting.

"John?" the Reverend queried in anxiety. Billings ignored him his hands running roughly through his shining thin hair. "John?"

Billings stood, walking over towards them, the pistol in hand.

"John, this is not a time for revenge," Reverend informed eagerly trying to grab his arm.

"Get off!" Billings demanded, pacing back and forth in thought and worry.

"This is a time for mourning," Reverend added in anxiety. Billings' breathing grew heavy as he looked up at his companions still mounted upon their horses watching him. Suddenly the pistol loaded, aimed towards his skull, shooting instantly without a second thought; it killed the sorrowful man leaving him dead with his family.

The others looked away in horror, as they just witnessed this horrific suicide. Evelyn couldn't believe what she saw, trying to keep her mind on Gabriel and Benjamin as they looked at the others.

"Attend to your families, we'll return in week's time. It is your choice to return. If you do not return you shall not be thought of as a coward," Benjamin informed with a soft voice. By that moment, all the men scattered their separate ways home.

Evelyn looked at the dead body of Billings then instantly followed Benjamin and Gabriel back to the sanctuary. She prayed for the pitied soul that lost his family and his life, knowing he was cursing the enemy for doing such a murderous act. She knew the pain of losing family, she has felt it; but, alas, her pain was far more aware that there was much more to come.


	13. Chapter XIII

_**Chapter XIII**_

The sandy shore of the sanctuary kicked up from the horses' hooves as they trotted down towards the occupied village. Margaret Martin spotted the three figures approaching, realizing that one was her father. She immediately began sprinting towards them.

"Father!" she cried, grabbing her siblings' attention; they followed her with great haste towards their beloved parent. Benjamin dismounted, embracing all of them at once. Charlotte came towards him.

"My God they're huge! What have you been feeding them?" Benjamin exclaimed in a joyous tone.

"It comes from their father's side," Charlotte replied. Benjamin grinned happily then noticed the little figure of Susan stare at him from a few feet away, with a doll hugged towards her chest. He approached her with open arms. Susan looked at him uneasily.

"Susan," Benjamin called out comfortingly his arms still spread; but before he could react, she turned, running as fast as she could within the village.

Evelyn looked at the disappointed father as he watched his child run from him without a second thought. She felt sorrow for the man, sympathy. She looked over at Gabriel as she began leading the horses towards the feeding posts. He followed her with his along with his father's horse, feeling a bit uneasy for his father. They entered into a large wooden stable towards the edge of the shore, built with a strong straw and stick roof and a post line that was held by long logs for tying the horses. Evelyn tied hers up, the steed drinking happily from one of the barrels of water that lay before her. She helped tie one of the other horses in Gabriel's grasp.

He looked over at her for a moment as she began unsaddling her mare. He did the same with his horse, placing the saddle on a log facing vertically towards the roof.

"Not to sound harsh or anything but I thought it was a rather a pitiful idea to tell your father that Susan said what you mentioned," Evelyn mentioned, breaking the silence. Gabriel looked up towards her.

"It would've broken father's heart if I told him what she truly said," Gabriel informed with a flat soft tone, looking at her from the other side of the horse.

"Still I think it's more heart breaking to hear such a convincing comment then all of a sudden, she runs away like none of it happened," Evelyn explained over her shoulder.

"Well what would you have done?" Gabriel queried his voice becoming frustrated. Evelyn stopped her fiddling with the halter of the saddle, remaining silent for a moment. Gabriel looked at her. She turned, her eyes leading directly into his. She walked closer towards his horse, looking across it's bare back.

"I am sorry that I mentioned it, for I would do the same if he was my own father. I couldn't stand seeing a hurtful expression upon him. He's already lost enough in this war already," Evelyn apologized in a quiet tone.

"That is why I rather hide something as little as that, knowing it would mean the world to him," Gabriel whispered, his eyes gazing into hers sadly. She was silent nodding her head in agreement. She sighed, feeling the great awkward presence grow between them. She turned releasing the saddle from the horse's back, taking off the blanket as well, brushing the coat slightly.

"You still haven't told me what had happened," Gabriel mentioned looking towards her as he finished unsaddling his horse. Evelyn turned towards him, staring at him for a moment.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Evelyn suggested, heading out towards the side entrance. Gabriel sighed, following her from behind. They walked down the shoreline towards an isolated area on the beach, underneath a roof made of straw and stick, looking out towards the ocean. Evelyn sat upon a blanket that was laid out underneath the roof, while Gabriel did the same sitting beside her.

The afternoon was becoming dim across the sky, the wind blowing swiftly around them. Evelyn looked at Gabriel slightly, trying not to stare.

"So, what happened?" he questioned, turning on his side towards her direction, leaning on one arm.

"Well," Evelyn began trying to think where to start. "I was with the men as they captured us, and Ben came to rescue us. Although before he did, Tavington recognized me from that ball that we ambushed."

"Yeah, the night at Cornwallis' plantation," Gabriel recalled nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, Tavington brought me to his quarters questioning me, but he got nothing in return believe me. As soon as Ben arrived I escaped outside trying to free the others but it just led me to more trouble that they dragged me back towards the general."

"Why didn't my father release you from being their captive?" Gabriel questioned.

"Because they already made an agreement plus for the fact that I was a woman and be brought to the penalty of being shot down," Evelyn replied. "Unfortunately, it was Tavington whom kept me alive."

"He must be very fond of you then," Gabriel sort of teased under his breath. Evelyn sort of sighed at the comment recalling the recent incident at the creek when they were off towards Charlotte's plantation the previous afternoon.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I strongly believe he is," she mentioned her voice becoming low. Gabriel looked at her with curiosity.

"Well that could definitely be good to know if we need someone to distract him during battle," Gabriel commented with a smile. Evelyn instantly turned towards him with a smile.

"What are you talking about Gabriel Martin?" she queried with a laughing voice.

"You know it's hard for anyone to grab his attention. Maybe you should run away with him and maybe he'll keep his mind off his "ghost"," Gabriel replied in teasing manner. "Let's just hope he's not you're future husband."

"Oh I hope he has ignored the idea. I already slapped him hard for kissing me," Evelyn brought out. Suddenly she heard chuckling coming from him. Gabriel was trying to hold his laughter in but he couldn't help but reveal it.

"Oh knock it off, I'm already regretting it," she mentioned. He kept on laughing. "I swear Gabriel I will have to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" Gabriel questioned with a mocking laugh.

Evelyn instantly punched him in the arm, causing him to exhale. He was still laughing under his breath.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gabriel laughed. Evelyn smirked at his humorous smile.

"That was for not shutting your big mouth," she replied her smirk still rested upon her expression. He laughed a little more then looked at her as she smiled from his hysterical chuckling.

"So are you glad you're away from the colonel and finally back where you belong?" he asked his eyes gazing back towards her.

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "I am."

Gabriel smiled at the response looking out towards the dark sky, the rain clouds closing in. Evelyn jumped as she suddenly saw a flash within the gray clouds; thunder had clasped within the sky, the rain beginning to pour.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you Evelyn," Gabriel spoke above the soft pelting noise of the rain. Evelyn looked at him in full attention.

"I um haven't told father yet, but uh," he cleared his throat nodding his head. "I'm getting married."

Evelyn's eyes widened at the instant information that had been laid out before her. She showed a grin upon her face in disbelief. She began laughing with great astonishment.

"Are you serious?" she questioned wanting to know if this was real.

"Yes, it really is," Gabriel replied with a grin upon his face nodding his head in satisfaction. Evelyn laughed again in amazement then looked at him.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" she queried with a smile.

"Anne Howard," Gabriel informed his smile growing upon his face. Evelyn just smiled at him.

"Wow, you really have grown to a man now haven't you?" she commented giving him a chuckle. "I mean, a few years ago you could barely speak to her because you were so nervous. But now, it seems so long ago and all of it is behind you."

She opened her arms, leaning closer towards him, embracing him with a sisterly hug. Gabriel returned the embraced gratefully, smiling behind her shoulder.

"Congratulations Gabriel," she whispered with a smile upon her face.

"Thanks Eve. I knew you'd be happy for me," Gabriel commented in a soft tone. Evelyn tightened her embrace for a moment then backed away from him, looking at him with a cheerful expression. They looked up at the raining sky enjoying their peace that had been delayed for such a long time.

The next morning, the sun was bright amongst the sky, the wind blowing gently within the breeze. Evelyn awoke from her tent, sitting up and stretching. She stood from her place, departing from her tent towards the cheery voices of playing children. She noticed the Martins within the small lake area, catching fish with hand made spears. Benjamin was amongst the group, gutting the fish that were big enough to eat. Evelyn made her way towards the water. She knelt down her reflection washing off her face.

"Sleep well?" Benjamin asked with a smile upon his face. Evelyn's eyes averted from the water's reflection, directing them towards her colonel.

"Yes actually. And yourself?" she queried, kneeling on one knee.

"I've had better, but it was pleasant nonetheless," he replied. His eyes looked up, seeing his eldest son approach them. Gabriel sat upon a log bench, staring his eyes towards his father then towards Evelyn.

"Father what changed you?" Gabriel questioned trying to get his father's attention. Benjamin looked up from cleaning his knife.

"Are you sure I have?" Benjamin chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, you've changed," Gabriel laughed with a heart-warming smile. His father sat beside him upon the log, holding an apple in one hand, his knife in the other.

"It was because of your mother," Benjamin replied with a smile upon his face. "There were times I couldn't even breathe around your mother."

"I know the feeling," his son laughed under his breath. "Once you said, that when I have a family I would understand. You were right?"

Benjamin looked at his son bewildered and attentive.

"You're trying to say something," he commented looking at his son with a small smirk. Gabriel laughed under his breath trying to find a way to explain himself. Suddenly, a horse was heard along with a creaking wagon. Evelyn's eyes aimed towards the noise, sitting up a bit. Benjamin and Gabriel laughed as they saw the sight of Anne Howard and her parents. She was beautiful; clothed with a white bridal dress, with a flowing veil flying upon her head behind her.

Evelyn looked at Gabriel with a joyous grin as he and his father ate a piece of apple with great smiles upon their faces.

"Congratulations," Benjamin commented with a cheerful expression. Evelyn smiled then thought as she averted her eyes away from them towards the reflection in the water. The thought of her family and loved ones seemed to haunt her once again.

How she would have dreamed to see her family happily smiling upon her again. To see her brothers marry to their beloved brides-to-be and have a bigger family. But it would never happened for they had vanished from this world without her objection. Gabriel stood, greeting his bride with open arms. Benjamin watched as his son kissed his bride-to-be then looked over towards Evelyn who looked over the water, tears releasing from her eyes. The old man came to her, kneeling on one knee beside her.

"Evelyn?" he queried with anxiety and concern. She looked over at him with watery eyes, not knowing what to say. "What is the matter?"

"You have a family that loves you and you love them in return. You can watch them grow old and enjoy your time with them. I must sound foolish to even say such things but I feel as though I have no family to love of my own," Evelyn replied her voice becoming hushed. Benjamin looked at her with worrisome eyes of sympathy, taking her in his arms.

"Evelyn," he said, pushing her back. "You are always welcome in my family. I feel for the past few months with you, I've grown more attached to you. You are a good, brave and hopeful young woman. Nothing can take that away from you."

Evelyn looked at him with a smile of gratitude towards his generosity.

"My father was very fond of you Mr. Martin. I can see why he thought you were such a noble man with a strong heart. And…I agree with him. I guess that is why I have grown to respect and love you for that as well," she explained with a heart-warming smile.

"Thank you Evelyn," Benjamin gratefully commented. He smiled as well. "Now let's get this wedding on the run shall we?"

The two of them went towards their tents getting dressed for the occasion. As Evelyn sat within her tent, Charlotte entered into the quarters.

"Charlotte," Evelyn greeted politely. She noticed that she was holding a dress within her grasp.

"Ben told me that you have no dresses in your possession. He wanted me to give this to you for this certain occasion," Charlotte informed with a smile. Evelyn walked up to her with a smile upon her face. It was a dark earthly green dress, with golden stitching along the center of the corset. Evelyn took the dress in her grasp feeling the fine fabric of the garment.

"I would be honored," she commented. The comment made Charlotte smile in gratitude.

"We'll be outside, they're starting to prepare the ceremony for Anne and Gabriel already," Charlotte informed departing from the tent.

"Thank you," Evelyn gratefully called out as beautiful aunt stepped out of her sight. She examined the dress again from front to back with a pleasing grin upon her face. She undressed from her boyish fashion, slipping on the dress, tying the front of the corset tightly along her chest even if it was difficult to handle the pressure of the constriction.

She glanced at herself, satisfied with her feminine look. She let her hair rest out and about her shoulders; it had grown long the passed few months. She smiled, running her fingers through her hair. She finally stepped out of the tent approaching the small crowd of people including some of the men from the militia. Benjamin turned his head, noticing her along with the group of people. He made a greeting smile making his way towards her.

"Evelyn," he greeted taking her arm and leading her towards his family that gathered towards the front of the crowd. She smiled at him noticing Gabriel and Anne standing at the front of the crowd with the Reverend beside them, starting the ceremony with a few beginning prayers and blessings.

After an hour of service, the ceremony concluded with the final vows. After the vows Gabriel kissed Anne with compassion and joy. Everyone applauded with smiles upon their faces. The crowd began to celebrate, playing music and passing out drinks of saved ale. The day continued on with joyous music and dancing that the time was flying from the excitement and celebration. The afternoon soon came the sky dimming above the horizon.

Evelyn was dancing with Occam as the music played. He gave a grin as he twirled her within the dance, keeping the beat from the cheerful music. Gabriel was dancing with his youngest sister Susan, carrying her high in his arms. Evelyn looked at him with cheerful smile as he grinned with delight. As the song began to slow down, Gabriel placed Susan back on the ground, heading over to his new wife whom was speaking with her father-in-law. Occam grinned back at Evelyn kissing her hand gentlemanly and departing to rest and have a drink from the barrel of ale.

Evelyn smiled with joy and sighed in exhaustion. She watched as Gabriel took Anne's hand and started to dance with her. She remained with her smile but as she saw his smiling face of joy along with Anne's excited and delighted laugh, it faded from her expression. She sighed, walking away from the scene of the celebration making her way down the beach. The wind began to blow stronger when the sun dove down underneath the horizon, fading into night.

She felt the soft sand surrounding her bare feet as she took each step. Her arms were wrapped about her chest her hands rubbing against her shoulders for warmth. Tonight she would be alone; she would be on her own, her love enclosed for only those who have been dead for nearly two years now. The horrid memories retreated back into her mind as if a battle was occurring and an ambush faced them directly. The burning of the home, the pale corpses of her parents and brother Elijah; then there was Logan, dying within her arms in front of the Martin's plantation.

"Lord save me from this damnation of those whom are lost. Give me the strength to bear arms for my country and my prayers to my beloved family," Evelyn prayed under her breath as she sat herself down upon the sandy beach, hugging her knees up to her chest. Then all of the sudden, Tavington's eyes were gazing down upon her. His bright icy blue eyes glaring her down with an intrigued smirk upon his face; she suddenly felt his cold fingers touch her cheek down to her neck. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind from such a wretched criminal.

"Why does such a cruel man haunt me? What has become of me to even think of his presence?" she questioned with a whisper.

"Eve?" a voice interrupted her troubled thoughts. Evelyn looked up noticing Gabriel standing before her.

"You scared me," she informed looking back out towards the ocean. Gabriel smiled, sitting down beside her, his arms supporting from behind him upon the sandy surface.

"May I ask why you are not with us having a good time?" he asked with a comforting smile upon his face.

"I guess I just needed to have a little bit of time to myself," she replied with sigh. Her face showed disturbance no matter how much she wanted to hide it.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriel queried with concern, shifting his direction more towards her. She was silent for a long moment then sighed.

"So much has happened these very long months. It feels like it's been an eternity the last time I have been home. Before the horrible incidents occurred," she paused, feeling a shiver run down her spine at the thought. "You shall not worry about my troubling thoughts Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at her bewildered and concerned.

"You have a wife who loves you and you should go to her. It's your night to cherish forever. I do not wish disturb you from your excitement and delight on this occasion," she added. She looked at him seeing a concerned look upon his face.

"Evelyn," he said in a whisper. She stared at him her eyes feeling as if to release tears of sorrow.

"Believe me when I tell you Gabriel that I am happy for you," Evelyn commented. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to catch her eye. There was a silence between them, Evelyn's head bent down towards the ground. Gabriel lifted her chin his eyes gazing in hers.

"Evelyn," he called again in a soft tone. He rubbed a tear dry from her cheek, pulling her towards him for a comforting hug. "I shall always be here for you especially during the time of battle. You have always been good to my family and me. You never abandon the men in the time of need. We are grateful; I am grateful to fight beside you."

Evelyn instantly grasped a hold of him, her face buried in his shoulder. She pulled back looking at him into the eyes; they were most entrancing towards her. She felt herself leaning closer towards him then instantly ceased from continuing the act. She backed away hastily, blanking out her thoughts.

"You should go to Anne before she gets worried about you," Evelyn informed smiling a bit humorously. Gabriel smiled at her comment.

"Good night Eve," he replied getting to his feet, heading towards the busied celebrating village to his new wife that danced with her father. Evelyn kept her smile but then stood, making her way back towards her tent.

She changed into more comfortable clothes, burying herself into her blankets. She lay there thinking of her parents smiling faces that seemed to comfort her then fell asleep instantly.

The next few days were passing without question; soon it became the last day. Benjamin, Gabriel and Evelyn had to return to Black Swan to prepare. They gotten dressed and by the break of morning were saying their farewells. Gabriel and Anne said their goodbyes with sorrow.

"I will see you in Hen Brook soon?" Anne questioned with hope in her tone.

"Not soon enough," Gabriel replied in utter disappointment. They kissed with sorrow knowing it would be their last until a long time. Benjamin was giving his children instructions, embracing them goodbye. Evelyn noticed Anne embrace her farewell; she nearly lost her balance as she returned the action.

"Take care of him," Anne commented looking over towards Gabriel.

"I will," Evelyn replied with a soft smile. Anne smiled in return then nodded over to Gabriel for her last farewell. Benjamin was saying goodbye to Susan, but she remained silent and backed away from him as he was about to hug her. Benjamin stood straight, then nodded to his family, letting his youngest daughter be. He, Gabriel and Evelyn mounted upon their horses riding off down the beach in silence. As soon as they passed the last home of the village they suddenly heard a cry.

"Papa!" Susan's small tone shrieked in distraught. The three of them halted their horses instantly noticing Susan running towards them. Benjamin dismounted running towards his daughter hastily. Evelyn and Gabriel remained behind dismounting off their horse. They could hear Susan's plea to not leave her again towards her father. They smiled as Benjamin embraced her rocking her in comfort.

After a few long moments, Charlotte took Susan by the hand as Benjamin, Gabriel and Evelyn departed from the scene. As Evelyn looked over at the father, she noticed tears of joy in his eyes but she also could feel the slight sorrow of having to depart from his family once again until a very long time.


	14. Chapter XIV

_**Chapter XIV**_

The group arrived the misty boundaries of the Black Swan mission. They dismounted their horses noticing Dan Scott sitting upon a dead log at the edge of the water. Benjamin looked at him with curiosity.

"I guess it's only the four of us?" Benjamin questioned with a sigh, sitting down around the fire.

"John Raskin did come by earlier, he looked around and left," Dan replied in a hopeless tone.

"It would've been better," Benjamin commented. In the silence between the four of them, there was the sound of paddles within the water. They looked out over the misty fog, spotting men on rowboats, making their way towards the small highland of the area. Occam, Reverend and Jean Villeneuve approached the colonel with smiling faces as they exited the boats allowing the rest of the militia to hop off onto drier land.

"Trust the French," Benjamin commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yes trust the French, where else would I have the opportunity to kill a few Redcoats? Perhaps take a few wounded when you're not looking," Jean replied with a playful grin. They all chuckled under their breath. "I see Miss Moore decided to join us again as well."

"Of course colonel," Evelyn bowed her head smiling at his expression.

"Evelyn we need to gather up some food for the men. You think you could shoot down a few buzzards when you get the chance?" Benjamin queried suggestively.   
"Yes sir," Evelyn replied obediently grabbing her rifle that rested upon the stone ruin. She made her way across the marsh, passing some of the men with a nod.

"Occam, go with her will you?" Benjamin ordered. Occam nodded following his companion.

"Brave girl, if I may say," Jean remarked as he watched his female comrade or soldier, depart from the sight of the men.

"I agree," Benjamin approved of the colonel's comment.

"Come, we must prepare for the next we see some more Redcoats, perhaps a plan," Jean suggested with serious tone. He and Benjamin searched the maps wondering where the Redcoats will strike next.

Evelyn and Occam wandered around the edge of the forests. They tied up their horses upon the branches; they figured if anything they would need more support of the load.

"So another two months?" Evelyn queried as she loaded her rifle.

"Yep, but my mind is on other things besides the end of my service," Occam replied walking over towards the fields, lying down in the brush, looking around for any sign of buzzards.

Evelyn was finishing loading her rifle when she suddenly heard a gunshot and a small screech. She looked behind her shoulder, noticing Occam's rifle raised slightly, and smoking floating from the tip. Occam looked back over his shoulder with a wide smile spread across his face.

"One down," he commented his smile remaining. Evelyn smiled as well kneeling down on one knee beside him, aiming up towards the sky. Suddenly a shadow burst out through the trees into the open sky. A shot was made from Evelyn's rifle, shooting down the flying beast to the ground.

"Two," Occam added with a laugh. Evelyn smiled from his joyful chuckle. They shot until the late afternoon, riding back to unload their hunt to the militia. They arrived to the highland of the swamp, noticing the men spread about the campsite starting up a fire. Benjamin smiled at Occam and Evelyn's arrival with their catch.

"Good work, how many you got?" Benjamin questioned with a smile.

"Six," Evelyn replied with a smirk, throwing a few buzzards over her shoulder.

"You think that'll be enough?" Occam queried curiously.

"Plenty," Benjamin nodded in reply. He grabbed a two of the birds in his grip while Evelyn and Occam carried the remaining four.

"The men will definitely appreciate this," Benjamin mentioned. "Put the bird's down over here."

Evelyn nodded, putting down her buzzards next to the fire on a flat surfaced stump. Occam did the same from behind. Benjamin nodded in satisfaction, rolling up his sleeves.

"I'll help you cook them if you want," Evelyn mentioned rolling up her sleeves as well.

"All right, let's get started," Benjamin suggested grabbing a knife and a buzzard in his other hand. Evelyn did the same, grabbing her knife that hung about her belt taking another buzzard from the pile scrapping the feathers off.

As soon as they skinned and gutted the buzzards, they were cooking it off just enough to eat, passing it to their colleagues. The men rejoiced and gratefully thanked them as they took their share of food. Evelyn got the last of the meat, as she made sure everyone else got their share. She sat down next to Gabriel as she ate; she noticed a grin upon his expression.

"So? Did colonel cook it properly?" she questioned to start up conversation.

"Yes, he did a very good job," Gabriel replied chewing on a tougher piece of meat in approval.

"Good," Evelyn commented nodding her head in satisfaction. She noticed from the corner of her eye that he was staring at her. She tried to ignore his glance but it seemed to give her a sense of anxiety, wanting to know why exactly he was looking at her.

"You never did explain what was bothering you the other night," Gabriel mentioned in a concerned tone.

Evelyn immediately directed her eyes towards his in full attention.

"Why are you so concerned?" she queried with a small smile.

"Should I not be?" Gabriel questioned shrugging his shoulders, his gaze still towards her. Evelyn just looked down at her meal then placed it forward towards a flat stump beside her. All her thoughts of haunting seemed to run back towards her; Tavington, her family, Thomas…everything even him.

"What?" Gabriel asked in anxiety.

"I'm not really hungry," she informed with a flat tone, rising from her place. Heading towards the other end of the highland, mounting upon her horse to ride off to where she could be alone in the fields. Gabriel watched as she departed from the company of the men, then rose to do the same. He passed his father whom noticed Evelyn's sudden leave.

"Where's she going?" Benjamin asked.

"I'll get her," Gabriel informed pacing quickly passed him towards his horse. He mounted, following Evelyn's trail from behind to catch up with her.

Evelyn halted her horse where they went hunting earlier. She dismounted, tying the reins onto a thick trunk so the horse wouldn't leave without her. She walked towards the ending borderline of the trees, staring out towards the empty fields and dimming sky. She suddenly turned at the sound of pounding hooves drawing near. She spotted Gabriel upon his steed dismounting and walking towards her.

"Eve what's wrong?" Gabriel questioned his arms spread out from side to side. Evelyn looked at him over her shoulder with uncertainty.

"I told you before Gabriel that you do not need to worry about my own problems," Evelyn informed in a soft tone.

"Well it's too late for that I'm afraid," Gabriel protested standing right in front of her staring her down with his caring eyes.

"I rather not tell you, even if it does relieve me of some pain. It will not change my thoughts about you nor anything else," Evelyn explained with a soft tone, feeling a lump forming within her throat. She averted her eyes from his, turning towards the fields.

Gabriel looked at her with curiosity, since now knowing part of it was about him.

"Wait, what do you mean about me?" he questioned following her steps quickly. She shook her head in response. Suddenly Evelyn felt his hands grab her arms pulling her back towards him. She nearly fell by his force, but immediately regained her balance.

"Eve, look at me," Gabriel demanded as her eyes turned away from his gaze. Her hands remained in his; she could feel his hands grip tightly upon hers. She finally looked at him from his certain gesture.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" he questioned with a small bit of concern in his tone. Evelyn sighed; she couldn't lie to him this way, but she knew she couldn't feel this way about him.

"I don't want to do or say something I will later regret," she replied simply, her eyes turning away.

"Regret?" he repeated in an uncertain tone. "Eve what's really bothering you? Come on you know for a fact you can tell me anything."

Evelyn sighed looking out towards the sky of the fields to the side of her. She stared for a moment noticing something unusual. She released her grip from Gabriel's hands, heading more out towards the fields to get a better view of this strange scene. Gabriel looked at her in worry. She looked out at the dimming sky; something was dark but it wasn't an ordinary cloud in the sky. Her eyes widened. It was smoke, miles north away from them. Something wasn't right about the sight.

"Gabriel?" she called, motioning him to come towards her. He immediately jogged up towards her.

"What is it?" he questioned. Evelyn pointed at the sky above the trees towards the dark clouds in the sky; Gabriel's eyes widened in alert. "What is it?"

"It looks like smoke," she replied in nervousness. She glanced over towards him anxiously.

"It's north towards Hen Brook," Gabriel informed. Evelyn stared at him in alert.

"Gabriel, go get the colonel and the others," she immediately ordered. "I'm going to see where the smoke is coming from. You just get the others and warn them."

"But-?" Gabriel began to protest.

"Just go! I'll meet up with you there," she explained in alert. She immediately ran towards her horse, mounting upon it and galloping down the field towards the rising smoke. Gabriel watched her depart then finally mounted upon his horse to warn the men of the recent discovery of smoke in the sky.

Evelyn rode her mare hastily as the smoke still hovered in the sky above the forest. She dodged trees, riding up the path. She still had about two miles to go until she reached the nearest town. She prayed under her breath, as she began to think about previous encounters with enemy Redcoats. Suddenly Tavington came into view of her thoughts; it instantly gave her a reason to go faster than she was already going.

She galloped at full speed, noticing the town buildings appear blurred up ahead. She noticed a few Redcoats a few yards away, departing from the town. She noticed the homes were still in tact. She wondered where the smoke was set ablaze. She saw the Redcoats departing with Tavington as their leader. She remained on her horse; as soon as the last three captains departed with the group, she instantly galloped towards the burning town.

As Tavington was a few yards away into the forest grounds, he looked back at the town, noticing a shadowed figure gallop towards the burning town. He turned his horse to a halt, trying to control it as it began to sway to and fro. He squinted his eyes upon the figure as it looked up at the burning church. He smirked for a moment, knowing his thought of the person could not be wrong.

"Seems like another horror story my dear girl," he said under his breath then headed back towards the group at full speed. "Let's get moving men!"

Evelyn was staring down the church that was set ablaze. She could hear screams from inside the building as the flames danced further around the holy structure. She dismounted instantly breathing hesitantly and horrorstruck. Her eyes were widened as the screams echoed in her mind as she heard them. She stared at it not knowing what to do. Suddenly she saw a lock and chains upon the door. She instantly grabbed her rifle from her saddle running up towards the door.

The heat instantly forced her to draw back. She then ran up towards the door, hitting the burning lock with the back of her rifle. It just sparked from the forceful blow. It wouldn't come undone. She even attempted to shoot it but it only dinged the side of the lock, not doing any good. She pounded on the burning door with her fists, using everything she got. But all she had in return was burns on her hands and screams from the ones who had yet to die their death in vain and cruelty. She backed away from the burning blaze of the church, falling on her knees. Tears began to flow rapidly from her eyes at this horrific scene.

She felt her life flashing before her eyes: her father, mother, of her younger brother's dying before her very eyes. Suddenly her eyes were seeing darkness, everything fading. Soon enough she fainted upon the dirt ground. Moments later, Gabriel, Benjamin and the others were galloping up the hill to the burning church at full speed. They reached the center of town noticing a stranded horse walking back and forth, swaying side to side. Benjamin and the others dismounted while Gabriel ran into Anne's vacant house, calling her name desperately.

Benjamin noticed Evelyn's stranded horse along with its owner lying on the dirt road unconscious.

"Evelyn!" he exclaimed rushing over towards her, lifting her in his arms. He was shaking her a bit to wake her from her unconsciousness. "Evelyn! What happened?"

Evelyn's eyes opened, her body beginning to shiver from her recent faint.

"They're…they're not here!" Gabriel exclaimed from the Howards' front porch.

Benjamin looked at his anxious son then towards the burning church. He stared down the burnt metal lock that was wrapping chains around the doors to avoid someone to enter or exit from the burning building. Benjamin sighed in grief as he stared down the building. He looked down at Evelyn who was trying to regain sight. She sat up staring down at the church her eyes becoming watery with grief.

"So many voices…" Evelyn mentioned in horror as if alone in the dark. Benjamin forced himself to look down upon her. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she remained staring into the blaze. "So many screams…"

Benjamin nodded in understanding as he stared at the blaze. He helped her up onto her feet, although she couldn't help but feel unstable. She leaned against her horse breathing heavily. Benjamin went up to the men with a sorrowful look.

"Redcoats have been here," he announced. "Gather up the bodies within the church and we'll give them a proper burial."

The men nodded in agreement although they were stunned by the act of cruelty lain upon them. Gabriel looked at the church horrorstruck. He then looked at Evelyn whom was hiding behind her horse her head resting on its saddle. Benjamin went up to his son who was filled with concern and grief.

"Gabriel," he said standing beside him with an expression of great sympathy. Gabriel stared him down with distraught in his expression.

"Please tell me they just left to find safety. Please!" Gabriel begged and couldn't take the pain he was feeling of losing another that he had loved. Benjamin shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," Benjamin choked, his voice stern. The men passed them heading into the remainder of the church, picking up burnt bodies while others dug up burials at the side of the town. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes infuriated and lost. He couldn't control his grief, not this time.

"Gabriel," Benjamin called out to comfort holding out his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriel exclaimed angrily pulling away from his gesture of love. Benjamin retreated instantly in fear and great sympathy. Gabriel looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry father."

Gabriel walked hastily away from the scene, away from anyone. Evelyn turned from her horse, noticing his instant departure from the group. Benjamin looked at her a few feet away and started helping the men bury dead. Evelyn couldn't take the scene as well, fleeing from the town, towards Gabriel's direction. He was a few yards off into the woods, pacing back and forth, feeling as if he was going mad. Evelyn went up to him speechless as he finally stopped and looked at her.

His stare startled her, feeling uneasy.

"Gabriel I-" she began to speak in comfort but was instantly stopped by him moving forward towards her.

"Why didn't you help them?" he instantly questioned his voice becoming infuriated. Evelyn looked at him with uncertainty and sorrow. She felt tears reforming.

"WHY?" he exclaimed demanding an answer.

"Gabriel it was already on fire! And I tried with everything I got!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously you didn't because Anne would still be alive right now!" Gabriel protested in fury. "This is your fault! If you'd let me go to the town first I could've rescued her!"

"Gabriel," Evelyn called out holding back her tears.

"How could you do this to me Eve?" Gabriel queried his voice becoming more and more infuriated.

"Stop!" Evelyn exclaimed as he made his way for her. As soon as he was two feet away from her, he felt her hand slap across his face hard. He stood up straight rubbing his cheek in shock, not remembering what was happening.

"Listen to yourself," Evelyn demanded. "There was nothing I could do, which already gives me the strong sense of grief that I cannot bear any longer."

Gabriel walked up to her staring at her for a moment. She wiped off tears from his face, placing her hand against his sore cheek from the sudden blow. She embraced him comfortingly, feeling his breath calm against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel," she choked as she gripped onto him tighter. Gabriel did the same, exhaling hard. She felt as if his pain immerse within her own soul. She had lost someone dearly at heart as he lost the one he truly loved.

His legs felt limp that he fell slowly to his knees onto the grass of the hill. Evelyn sat beside him her arm across his shoulders as he bowed his head, staring at the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees then looked at Evelyn in attention.

"Did you see who was within the group of Redcoats?" Gabriel asked in a serious tone. Evelyn looked at him then sighed.

"Tavington and a few captains by the look of their uniforms," she replied in recollection. Gabriel sat up holding her shoulders.

"Do you know where they departed from the town?" he queried in an anxious tone. Evelyn looked in front of her, noticing the trail they took on their departure.

"There," she pointed over in the precise direction. Gabriel looked in the direction.

"Are you sure?" he queried in understanding. Evelyn nodded in response. He looked at her for a moment. He looked at her sternly.

"Gabriel what is wrong?" she questioned in anxiety. He sighed.

"I must go," he replied standing from his place. Evelyn instantly stood in curiosity and bewilderment.

"Gabriel! Where are you-?" she began to question. Gabriel turned around to look at her as he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't wait for me, Evelyn," he replied.

"But-," she began to protest but suddenly felt his hand on her arm, pulling her in with force. His lips connected to hers, stunning Evelyn instantly. His hands rested on her arms tightly. He broke apart from the instant embrace. He was breathing heavily as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Please, Eve, I cannot lose you too," he informed in a begging manner.

He turned towards the town, leaving her there astray. She was shocked beyond all belief. She watched him as he gathered with some of the separated men, mounting on his horse and galloping off from the town with followers of the militia. Evelyn sprinted up to Colonel Villeneuve and some of her colleagues in alert.

"Colonel!" she called out to him. Jean turned to the instant call.

"Evelyn, what is wrong?" he questioned in alert.

"Sir, Gabriel is gone," she replied breathless. Jean's eyes widened.

"Where is he heading?" he queried.

"Down that trail, where the Redcoats departed from town," Evelyn pointed. "He left with a few other men."

"We must inform Benjamin," Jean informed heading towards the church where Benjamin stood within the center of the ruins in which were still ablaze.

"Colonel what are my orders?" Evelyn questioned. Jean looked at her in thought.

"You start off and find Gabriel, we'll catch up with you when we can," Jean replied orderly. "Go."

"Yes sir," Evelyn obeyed, mounting upon her horse and galloping down the hill in great haste. She would not let another die without her aid. Not this time.


	15. Chapter XV

_**Chapter XV**_

Rushing with eager anxiety, Evelyn forced her horse to pace swiftly as she directed down the fields. She stopped to look for hoof prints of the quicker riders, finding torn up clumps of grass. She followed the trail up a high hill within the open fields towards a forest line. She was shocked as she saw another building set ablaze. She knew then she had to be close on their tail.

Forcing her horse to gallop up the sloping hills, she heard distant gunshots and painful screams coming clearer. She prayed under her breath with eager haste and anxiety. She finally made it towards the battling area, noticing all men, including the enemy, down on the ground dead. She galloped to the silence of death upon the final upbringings of the revengeful battle.

She dismounted off her horse, grabbing her rifle in her grasp in case of any hiding enemies. She was spooked when she suddenly noticed Gabriel standing alive hovering over a body with a knife in his grasp. She began to walk over the bodies towards him wondering whom exactly he was standing over. She knelt beside the Reverend who fallen in death's defeat.

Gabriel turned looking at her with a sorrowful expression.

"I have a heavy heart upon these men and for you Gabriel," Evelyn commented as she looked at the bodies of her once called companions. She stood looking at him with her rifle in her grasp. "Now I grieve that their right to bear arms was a result to nothing."

"That's all about to change," Gabriel informed in a flat tone. She looked over beside him noticing a colonel's uniform upon the body in which was lying with its back turned towards him.

Evelyn walked beside him her eyes widened in shock and astonishment.

"Tavington," she whispered as she stood beside him, staring down at the fallen body.

"Yes, and this time, my brother and Anne's death will not be in vain. This time I shall get what I came for," Gabriel informed grasping a hold of his knife firmly above his shoulder. Evelyn looked at him with curiosity as she noticed his action was to finalize his battle by completely killing Tavington. Gabriel stared at his victim and made his move.

But as soon as he bent down to bring final death upon the colonel, the fallen body of Tavington, turned with a cutlass at hand. Evelyn's eyes widened at the sudden action of the colonel, seeing the blade pierce through Gabriel with much force.

"NO!" Evelyn exclaimed in horror. Gabriel was breathing from the enduring wound of Tavington's cutlass. Evelyn could see the colonel's pleasured look of satisfaction and cruelty.

Gabriel fell upon his back beside him, the cutlass still in his lower stomach. Evelyn was becoming hysterical with rage and astonishment. As soon as Tavington stood from his place, a hand on his gunshot wound he grasped onto his sword jerking it out of Gabriel with much force, causing the wounded soldier to gasp in great pain.

Tavington turned noticing Evelyn standing before him with tears in her eyes, gun pointing at his head. His eyes widened at the sudden sight of the barrel. He backed away a bit, smirking as if amused.

"Evelyn, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted with a smirk.

"Don't you dare speak with me!" she exclaimed in rage. She was literally shaking from her hysteria and anger.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Tavington questioned humorously.

Suddenly, his cutlass jerked to the side, forcing her to let go of her rifle from the instant blow. She immediately punched him across the head with much force, causing him to step backward. He scowled pulling her towards him, his cutlass by her throat. Evelyn was breathing heavily from the pressure of his blade, feeling it sharpen upon her neck.

"Don't force me to cut this exquisite neck of yours," he commented with a smirk. Suddenly he heard a back of a trigger engage. He looked down, noticing Evelyn's rifle at his lower stomach. He looked at her with widened eyes.

"I'd think twice before you consider doing so colonel," she warned with a sneer. He stared at her for another moment until he backed away in defeat his cutlass released from her neck.

"Until another time perhaps," he commented about to run from the scene.

"I don't think so," Evelyn mentioned aiming her rifle. But she missed her target, suddenly feeling a wound of her own. Tavington shot his hand pistol towards her arm forcing her to retreat from going any further.

"Sorry love but I can't have you following me," Tavington informed sprinting away from the scene. Evelyn was panting from the instant blow of the bullet. She tried to ignore it, remembering Gabriel only a few feet from her. She struggled to stand only for a few steps to reach the wounded boy. He was panting in agony from the torturing wound.

"Gabriel…" Evelyn whispered in horror as she knelt beside him. He looked over at her, his skin becoming pale. She suddenly heard horses; she looked up, noticing Benjamin and the others approach them. Benjamin galloped towards them in anxiety and dismounted to kneel beside his suffering son. Evelyn stood; she couldn't bear to watch Gabriel like this or his father who was grieving in horror.

"Father," Gabriel panted in pain.

"Shush! Don't talk you're going to be all right," Benjamin informed in a hesitant tone.

"Father…I'm sorry about Thomas," Gabriel breathed with a sorrowful expression.

"Oh son that wasn't your fault, it was mine," Benjamin replied in a regretful voice. Suddenly Gabriel was struggling to breathe. Evelyn stared at them in distraught. Benjamin was begging for him to stay put; but before they knew it, he was lifeless.

Benjamin prayed under his breath, instantly crying in all hopelessness and grief. Jean and the others approached him as he sat crying over his dead son. Evelyn couldn't take this much grief. She lost her family, her friends and now Gabriel. She suddenly couldn't stand the pain from the bullet in her arm that she felt extremely lightheaded and dizzy. She began to lose balance and strength. Dan Scott looked over towards her direction then rushed over to her before she could clasp.

"Colonel!" he called out to Jean holding Evelyn's unconscious self in his arms worriedly. Jean rushed over to him noticing her wound within her arm.

"The rest of you, help Benjamin with Gabriel, we must report to the recovery tents immediately!" Jean commanded. The rest of the men helped cover Gabriel's body in a woolen blanket and placing him in the wagon that they carried from behind. Benjamin mounted on his horse, heading for the gathering tents that were a few miles away from the scene. All of them rushed for recovery and medical assistance.

It was night when Evelyn finally awoke. She noticed she was in a bed, sheets covering her. She noticed a bullet beside her on a table along with a blood stained knife. She looked at her arm noticing it was bandaged up in cloth, which was stained from her wound. Her memory returned to her, regretting the sudden remembrance considering it led back to her unbearable grief. She stood from her place noticing Colonel Burwell approach her.

"Ah Miss Moore, I wasn't expecting you out here until tomorrow morning. Are you feeling any better?" Burwell questioned concerned. Evelyn nodded in reply not wanting to really speak. Jean Villeneuve approached them with a sympathetic look.

"Well Evelyn you seemed to have healed up quickly," Jean commented with a small smile.

"Do you know where Colonel Martin is at the moment?" Burwell questioned in curiosity.

"He is with Gabriel, he's been there since earlier this afternoon," Jean informed his voice quiet.

Burwell nodded in understanding, making his way towards the tent in which Benjamin remained. Evelyn stayed put with Jean, feeling a sense of uneasiness of the recent battle. They remained silent as the long minutes of Burwell's visit with Benjamin prolonged. Finally, Burwell exited the tent with a disappointed expression. He sighed as he walked up to Jean.

"Well you men will be joining us," Burwell sighed trying to make it seem better. Jean nodded in reply with certainty. Evelyn almost had forgotten that the French had arrived for their aid. It seemed so long since the last she heard of the news. She departed from the sight of her companions, until the late night approached them.

Evelyn wandered through the boundaries of the soldiers' tents. As she walked passed them, she stopped at one in which she heard was the place Benjamin kept Gabriel's body until the morning. She lifted the flap slightly, noticing for once Benjamin wasn't there beside his son. Evelyn looked around outside to see if anyone was there to witness her entrance of Gabriel's current resting place. She entered, staring down the pale body of her friend. She approached him as he lay within the thick woolen blankets, his head resting on the side as if he were just sleeping soundly. She knelt beside him, looking at his lifeless face.

Evelyn suddenly felt tears form in her eyes. There has been too much pain in this life, but to see all of it happen in front of her was driving her into complete insanity. She knelt beside the body praying under her breath, speaking to Gabriel as if he were alive.

"This is all my fault," she blamed in a regretful manner. "I should've never told you where Tavington had headed. You would've still been alive."

She choked under her breath. She actually started to curse Tavington in such a vain manner.

"I'm going to kill that man if it's the last thing I'll do. He shouldn't deserve to live after what he has done to us," she informed. She looked down, stroking Gabriel's blonde hair between her fingers. "Oh Gabriel, I at least pray that you are resting with your beloved Anne, your brother and your beloved mother."

She felt a tear rise up from the back of her eyes.

"Although I will miss you for as long as I live," she whispered feeling a painful lump in her throat. She touched his cold, ghastly hand into hers.

"Goodbye Gabriel," she last said, releasing her hand, standing, and then exiting from the tent. She noticed as she proceeded back to her tent, Benjamin was making his way towards his deceased son. Evelyn watched him with a heart of great sympathy towards the father. How much he had lost in his life; how much she knew his pain.

Evelyn entered her tent her mind racing with memory, causing the lack of sleep to form within her. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Her mind was haunting her, tricking her from the facts of reality. She kept hearing voices of her family echo in her mind as if right next to her living and well. The sound of their evocative tones brought tears of pain and sorrow, longing for their presence to be real. Suddenly she heard a distant voice within her mind as if calling her from afar.

"Evelyn," it called surrounding her. The voice gave a chill up her spine as she sat up from her mattress in full alert. It repeated the call as if whispering in her ear. She nearly jumped from the closeness of its volume. She closed her eyes, feeling her body tremble with fear and discomfort.

"Please, leave me be," she whispered under her breath her eyes remained shut tight. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest. Suddenly she felt a cold hand touch her cheek. Evelyn nearly flinched at the touch. She dared to open her eyes not believing what she saw.

Gabriel was sitting on the bed in front of her, his hand outstretched onto her cheek. He looked ghastly pale as if he just rose from his place in his father's tent and walked on his own two feet again. Evelyn stared at the ghostly figure with great horror and disbelief. She was shivering from this haunting touch upon her face.

"Evelyn," Gabriel whispered as if to comfort but it was no use.

"Leave me, your death has struck me more than I can bear," she begged with tears flowing in her eyes.

"But I am alive," he informed her with a flat tone. She averted her eyes from his striking gaze. She pulled away from his affectionate gesture.

"You are just a memory in my mind, I am going mad," she told herself as she kept her eyes away from his painful look.

"If I am just a memory, why can you feel me?" Gabriel questioned with a small smirk, moving his hand towards her cheek once more. As soon as his hand touched her skin she felt a striking pain of her loss of love.

"Please," she begged, unable to stand the pain any longer. Gabriel leaned close towards her only inches away from her face.

"I love you," he whispered to her as her eyes closed tightly, wishing this ghost disappear but at the same time she felt the urge of wanting him to stay.

He leaned forward kissing her upon the lips. As the connection was made, Evelyn felt a sense of warmth from his skin. It wasn't cold anymore, as if death never came to him. She looked at him noticing his skin the warm flesh color and his eyes were the light blue that looked at her for the last time before they lost their luster. Gabriel broke from the kiss, smiling cheerfully as if he had been there all along.

"Why?" she questioned in curiosity.

"Why what?" Gabriel questioned back with a playful smile.

"Why do I feel you?" Evelyn queried.

"Because I was always in your heart," Gabriel replied without a second thought. He grabbed her hand in his; she could feel the warmth within his grasp. She looked at him with her watery eyes. She felt his hand brush off her tears from her cheek. She rested her hand on his; she felt pain of loss and wished only that his death was just a dream.

She leaned forward, resting on his chest as his arms embraced her. She cried wishing only to be comforted by his death. He held her close to him as she sobbed into his shirt. Her hands rested at his lower stomach, suddenly realizing the wound was gone from his presence. She looked towards his stomach in observation. She looked at him as if wanting an explanation. Gabriel's eyes looked down at hers.

"Eve," he whispered with comfort and gentleness in his tone.

"Gabriel," she whispered back, closing her eyes slightly, inches away from his face. She kissed him upon the lips gently, feeling his hands travel towards her arms. He rested his lips upon hers for one more moment until he pushed her away ever so slightly.

"Evelyn, I can't stay," Gabriel informed with a disappointed whisper. Evelyn looked into his eyes then nodded in understanding. Gabriel could sense the great grief that formed within her. His hands lifted her chin making her look at him. "I'll always be looking out for you. I'll never leave your side. Do you trust me?"

Evelyn looked at him with weary eyes. She nodded in response.

"Wake up," Gabriel whispered. She looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" she questioned.

"Wake up," he repeated. Suddenly someone shook her awake.

"Wake up," they said. Evelyn opened her eyes looking up at Jean Villeneuve.

"Come on Miss Moore, we have to get moving," he explained as she sat up from her place. She looked at him for another moment than nodded in understanding. He nodded in return, exiting the tent instantly. She watched as he departed without another word. She got up from her place gathering her bag of clothes, placing her hat on her head.

As she exited the inner boundaries of the tent, she looked at her surroundings. Soldiers of French and Colonial were wandering around the premises, gathering their weapons, and preparing for their travels. As she took her bag over her shoulder, walking a few paces towards her horse. She gathered with the men, looking around in curiosity. She did not see Benjamin at all. She trotted her horse up to Colonel Burwell.

"Colonel?" she called out. Burwell turned as he halted his horse looking over his shoulder.

"Moore, I see that you are continuing your travels with us," Burwell commented in a flat tone.

"Is Colonel Martin leaving with us?" Evelyn dared to question.

"I'm afraid not," Burwell replied sternly.

"Will he meet at our destination?" Evelyn queried in curiosity. Burwell sighed remaining quiet.

"I believe Colonel Martin will not be with us for now on," Burwell informed with a stern, disappointed tone. He nodded then, led his troops out into the fields. Evelyn looked down at the ground then followed her group towards their destination.

They traveled on for hours in the fields; it was about late morning hours until the colonels heard a galloping horse. Evelyn noticed Burwell and Villeneuve look over their shoulder in curiosity. Her eyes directed into their line of sight; they widened at the sight of Benjamin riding swiftly with a flag in his grasp. Suddenly the militia shouted in praise and excitement. Benjamin galloped towards the colonels with a wide smile upon his expression, the soldiers yelling with hope and courage in their voices. As he reached his place up in front with the colonels, everyone knew he was here to stay.


	16. Chapter XVI

_**Chapter XVI**_

The night formed at the gathering tents of the militia as the Generals gathered their plans for the morning battle. Evelyn sat around one of the gathering fires of the men as she watched the general's together exchanging thoughts. It had been hours of discussion between each of them. Finally they nodded the plan in response and separated in different directions of the campsite. Evelyn watched as Benjamin came towards her with a somewhat satisfied look. She looked at the other three men around her.

"I know have sacrificed a lot so far but all I'm asking you if you could stand front of the line in the first two shots tomorrow morning," Benjamin explained his arms crossed about his chest.

"A lot could happen in the first two shots," one of the men informed.

"That's why we're not firing three," Benjamin informed. Evelyn nodded in understanding.

"All right, get some rest for tomorrow gentlemen," Benjamin finally commented, departing and leaving them be. Evelyn glanced at the men as she was polishing and cleaning her rifle for the upcoming battle.

"You nervous?" one of them questioned as Evelyn remained silent; She looked up at him ceasing from her work.

"Of course I am. I would be insane if I wasn't," Evelyn replied. The young man nodded in agreement. He looked at her, noticing her bandaged arm from the previous encounter with Tavington. She instantly covered her arm then headed off to her quarters.

She lay there on her bed, but was not expecting to sleep especially in for the idea of engaging in battle tomorrow. She tried to keep her mind upon why she was fighting this war but the thought couldn't grant her the luxury of sleep. Early morning came and she finally was able to shut her eyes and lay peacefully to a certain extent. She arose when she heard someone enter into the tent.

Benjamin stood with his rifle at hand; he was prepared in his uniform. She stood and greeted him with a slight bow.

"Evelyn, it's good to see you again," Benjamin commented.

"You as well Colonel," Evelyn replied with a slight smile upon her face. "What are my orders?"

"Well," Benjamin began taking a breath. "I want you to come to the front line with me at the first two shots. I want you to be with my men."

"Yes sir," Evelyn replied obediently. She threw on her uniform jacket and placed her hat on her head. Benjamin smiled at her as she stood rifle in her in hand.

"You know you really make me proud Evelyn, I'm sure your family would be too," Benjamin commented his smile remaining. He began to turn away from her, departing from the tent.

"Sir," Evelyn called out heading outside the tent along with him. Benjamin turned from her calling in curiosity. She stood in front of him as soldiers passed them by.

"I'm sorry about Gabriel," she informed with a regretful tone. Benjamin looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you as well. You remain loyal to your men and your cause for this war," she added with a slight smile upon her expression. Benjamin smiled at her in return.

"Thank you," he thanked gratefully his smile widened into an appreciative grin. "Go I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm ready."

With that, Evelyn departed from his presence following her group of militia down the fields led by Colonel Burwell. Benjamin separated his way to finish up creating his bullets; then, he would meet up with Jean to catch up with Burwell towards the front of the line to Cowpens.

Evelyn marched with the men, rifle at hand; she looked at the men, noticing a few young boys within the stage of early or mid teens. She caught up with Jean and Benjamin as the day passed into morning with the sun shining brightly upon them. Her mind was racing as they finally reached their destination, she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She marched with her men towards the front line alongside Dan Scott and Occam. She watched as the enemy became clearer.

The colors of Redcoat uniforms and the sound of cannons remained fresh and clear through her ears. The militia formed into their positioning line at front and center.

"Attend Hut!" Benjamin's voice shouted across the plains. The men halted from moving any further across the fields, leaving a gap between themselves and the enemy. There was a slight eerie silence, the cannons ceased to fire, leaving the soldiers to stare each other eye to eye.

Evelyn stood there her mind racing in prayer and somewhat severe, unhidden nervousness. Dan Scott looked over at her towards his right as he stood between her and Occam.

"Are you going to be all right?" Dan questioned as he glanced over in her direction. Evelyn looked towards the front of her breathing heavily. Dan looked at her, as she remained silent another long moment.

"In case I never have the chance to tell you, I'm glad to have you with us. You've definitely come through these passed several months," Dan Scott informed with a cheerful smile upon his face. Evelyn looked over at him with a grateful smile upon her face.

"Twelve months has passed, you're a free man," Scott informed Occam towards his left.

"I come now on my own accord," Occam informed him flatly.

"I'm honored to have you with us," Dan mentioned, causing Occam to look over in his direction. "Honored."

"Shoulder arms!" a man shouted from the crowd, the men repeating his order.

"Forward March!" Benjamin's voice echoed.

"Here we go," Evelyn commented under her breath as they headed straight towards their enemy without hesitation.

After a few paces forward, leaving a few yards gap between each other, the enemy finally halting from their march.

"Make Ready!" Villeneuve ordered.

"Take aim!" Benjamin added, the soldiers obeying every command.

"FIRE!" the order announced as loud as can be. At that moment the battle started. The first front line of the colonial militia fired their shots hitting a great number of British enemies in the front. They struggled hastily to reload their next shot as another firing was heard from their enemy. Blood was spewing from the militia soldiers as the British fired without hesitation. Their cannon burst at full force a cannonball towards the colonials. It remained rolling towards them without slowing down, hitting a few of the men underneath their legs. Some were hit directly from it, that their legs detached from their bodies in an enduring, horrific way.

Some of the men in front were retreating from their positions. Benjamin called out towards his men hastily.

"Hold the line!" he ordered as he reloaded his rifle as quickly as he could. Evelyn looked around at her colleagues praying that she wouldn't get shot or killed while she was within range fully exposed for she had to reload for the next shot. Suddenly she heard horses charging; she looked up seeing the raging Tavington charge towards them with all haste.

"Take aim!" Benjamin ordered making his mark. Their second shot of the line was made at a quick effort. The enemy took their shot too but it wasn't long until they were ordered to retreat, their enemy on their tail.

Evelyn sprinted down the field following her colleagues in all nervousness and fear. Cannons were firing, taking out a few men at a time as they tried desperately to retreat. Evelyn herself had to dodge them just by a few feet away watching as her allies died right beside her. She could hear the horses of Tavington's captains grow within her hearing. She dared to look back, seeing the colonel charge with an evil scowl upon his face, cutlass stretched out in front of him as his horse remained at a gallop. She finally spotted her allies of the French that remained in line with Colonel Burwell.

She dove down towards the ground on her stomach as soon as the firing took place. She reloaded her gun quickly firing another shot towards the enemy. After about two shots they charged the British without hesitation, while running into them at full force. Jean swung his cutlass with powerful thrusts as he passed them with full speed. Firing was still heard over the loud cries of war and suffering soldiers of both sides. Evelyn had a few that she had to instantly knock the guns out of the soldiers' hands and shoot him right there in front of her. It was the only way to survive. They charged up to towards where there was a division of ruins where the British appeared from the other end of the field.

Burwell's group had to realign their positions and fire right away before the enemy could get a clear shot. The enemy instantly fired, causing many to fall to their deaths. They charged without hesitation; they pierced through the enemy's lower stomach with a blade that rested upon their rifles. Quite a few had the weapon of cutlasses that they instinctively used to regain control of their defense. Evelyn had to use her long knife to cut hands upon their guns and their throats with much force until they were off her. Suddenly the line was retreating from the force of the British lines.

Evelyn gazed up as she spotted Benjamin charging towards the flag boy, tearing it from his grasp and sprinting through the crowd. He threw his gun aside reaching up towards the ruins of the fields.

"HOLD THE LINE!" he exclaimed with all his might, charging through soldiers as he went. Finally he waved the banner freely, signaling the soldiers to move on across the fields. The soldiers obeyed with victory cries of hope and confidence. They charged through the ruins towards the lines of British soldiers, fighting their way through with all their heart and soul. Evelyn shot as much as she could until she had to nearly use the back of her rifle to forcefully thrust it towards the enemy's head and perhaps break their neck if possible. Both sides fought with much blood spilling from the other.

Suddenly the roaring of a horse was heard within Evelyn's earshot. She spotted Tavington charging Benjamin at full speed on horseback, his cutlass at the ready. Benjamin charged him, the spear-like tip aiming towards the horse. Hitting the lower surface of the horse's chest, it caused the beast to thrust forward onto its head. Tavington flew across the field from the instant blow. As she watched this quick contact, Tavington hit one of the British officers about to attack her during his free fall in mid air. She watched him as he stood in his place, searching eagerly for his 'ghost'.

Benjamin shot his pistol though missing towards Tavington's shoulder for the striking sound of the cannonball caused him to hesitate and move his aim. Tavington jerked back from the blow but looked at the wound like it was nothing but a scratch. He charged Benjamin his cutlass swinging vigorously as Benjamin pulled out his tomahawk catching his blows with desperation of instinct and speed. He dodged swinging his tomahawk with as much strength as he could possibly give. Tavington swung his fist towards his head, then quickly slashing his upper torso in a diagonal form. Finally both men grabbed knives from the fallen soldier's belts, waiting for the other to give the next move.

Benjamin had the chance of head-butting Tavington once he tried to hit him with two swings. He jerked back from the blow but instantly regained his energy of fighting back with his enemy. His swings were unmerciful and unending. He finally struck Benjamin's legs, causing him to bend in pain, trying to regain his balance. Then he swung his cutlass making contact with his tomahawk, forcing it to fly out of his hands. Benjamin knelt down in agony, lifting up a long rifle to support him. He couldn't give up now after all this. But another painstaking blow sliced across his back, causing him to instantly fall towards his knees, looking out towards the field of soldiers.

Tavington hovered over him, his structure doused in blood, his cutlass stained in his hands. Evelyn got up racing towards Tavington as Benjamin remained exposed of further hits. She charged the colonel at full speed.

"No!" she exclaimed, swinging her rifle towards his skull; the instant, unexpected blow that he fell to his knees from the force stunned Tavington. As he looked up, regaining his conscious sight. He saw Evelyn standing before him with the sun at her back. He laughed at the sight of her.

"What a pleasure to see you again my dear," Tavington mentioned with a grim smirk; she aimed her rifle towards his head the blade near the tip of his neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" he queried with an amused tone of voice. She glared at him in disgust.

"You have been only a burden towards me colonel, I'm not disappointed to the fact that you will die on this field in below me," Evelyn replied.

"Is that so?" Tavington questioned, swinging his cutlass towards her hands, cutting them enough for her to release her rifle. He cut the side of her one leg as well, causing her to fall on her knees before him. She was breathing heavily from the pain. He pulled her towards him, by the shirt, aiming his cutlass towards her neck. She exhaled by the pressure of the blade, her breathing unsteady.

"I would think twice before you interfere with my duties. I might as well just kill you here on the spot for such delay of my goals," Tavington whispered harshly in her ear.

"What's holding you back?" Evelyn dared to ask as she stared him down with hate. She could sense the tension between them; smell the distasteful scent of blood upon his person.

"I want you to see you last loved one die before you very eyes," Tavington replied backing away and grabbing her by the arms forcefully to direct her within the sight of Benjamin remaining on his knees. She watched the colonel as he approached Benjamin, his cutlass at hand.

"Kill me before the war is over will you? It appears you're not the better man," he informed the silent Benjamin, as he remained staring out towards the fields where the banner waved about him. Evelyn stared in horror as she struggled to her feet as Tavington charged, his cutlass lifted from behind him, preparing to make a powerful thrust towards his enemy's neck. As soon as it was mere inches from connection towards his neck, Evelyn turned her head from the sight. Benjamin dodged from underneath his blow, grabbing his rifle within his grasp and forcing the blade towards his lower stomach. It pierced through his body. Evelyn dared to look, surprised of what she saw.

Tavington was knelt down, the blade of the rifle piercing through him, blood flowing out of his back. She watched as Benjamin lifted another blade separated from its rifle and rested it towards Tavington's throat as he desperately tried to breathe.

"You're right. My sons were better men," he informed the colonel, pushing the blade through his throat and jerking it out with much force. At that moment, Tavington met his death. Evelyn struggled to walk over towards Benjamin, feeling her burning hands and leg as she walked each step.

Benjamin looked back then immediately rushed over towards her for support.

"Evelyn," he called out as she fell on the ground, bleeding. He knelt down beside her helping her up.

"I'm all right," Evelyn immediately informed him. Benjamin looked at her hands and leg that was doused in blood. "Are you all right colonel?"

"Better than you think," he replied with a hopeful smile upon his face. She smiled at him in return feeling the relief of tension within him. They watched as the British sounded the retreat, the militia claiming victory over the battle. This battle was over but the turning point of the war had begun…

Yorktown was their next destination as they fought without mercy towards the British. What was even more rewarding was that Jean Villeneuve's calling of the French finally arrived within Yorktown ports. Evelyn stood beside Benjamin and Jean as they watched their allies with great satisfaction. After a long days battle, Lord Cornwallis finally surrendered, ending the war altogether. The American allies and army cheered in victory over their long battles of war and sacrifice.

Now they could finally cease from fighting. They returned towards their campsite, departing their separate ways home. Evelyn gathered her things, meeting Benjamin who remained in discussion with the colonels.

"So where are you heading?" Benjamin questioned.

"Home, start over," Burwell replied.

"You wife is expecting a child is she not?" Benjamin asked.

"She gave birth to a son three weeks ago," Burwell replied.

"What did you name him?" Ben queried.

"We named him Gabriel," Burwell informed with a smile upon his face. Benjamin smiled in appreciation in return, shaking his hand in thanks. Burwell nodded then looked at Evelyn beside Benjamin. She bowed her head in farewell.

"Sir," she said smiling in return. He nodded then departed from the group, looking back at them as he gathered with the others.

Jean looked over at Benjamin with a smile.

"Gabriel is a good name for a farm boy," he commented.

"It is," Benjamin agreed. Evelyn chuckled under her breath as Jean and Benjamin hugged their farewells brotherly and respectfully. They departed from their embrace and said their farewells. Benjamin departed in a different direction as Evelyn remained in her place, facing Jean.

"Au revoir colonel," she said with a smile on her face. She let out her hand; he stretched out his in return, shaking it firmly.

"It was an honor to fight alongside a woman of such courage and determination," Jean complimented. She smiled in thanks and appreciation.

"It was an honor to fight alongside a friend and brilliant officer," she mentioned in return. She retrieved her hand and bowed her head in respect.

"Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle," Jean said in return. She finally departed, jogging towards her horse. She mounted upon it catching up with Benjamin as he made his way down the fields.

"Colonel," she called out from behind, trotting towards him. He looked back with a smile on his face. She trotted alongside him as they made their way down the fields.

"Where you heading?" Benjamin questioned.

"Not sure, actually," Evelyn replied in a hushed tone. "Do you mind if I ride with you until we reach South Carolina?"

"Of course not. I'll enjoy the company," Benjamin replied. Evelyn was pleased at the response. It took them about two days until they reached the nearby boundaries of South Carolina. As soon as they reached the path where it led to the sanctuary of the beach shores, they halted.

"I guess this is good bye," Benjamin mentioned.

"For now," Evelyn pointed out. "Until another day perhaps."

"Are you sure your going to be all right on your own?" Benjamin questioned out of concern.

"Don't worry, just be with your family and I'll see you sooner than you think," Evelyn informed him.

"Where are you going if I may ask," Benjamin inquired out of curiosity.

"Home, I have some things I need to take care of," Evelyn replied. He nodded in understanding grasping her hand firmly.

"Take care of yourself colonel," she finally made farewell. Benjamin nodded the same and released her hand. She galloped down the path away from his sight as he departed in a different direction towards his loved ones.

It took until the next morning that Evelyn finally arrived to where her home had once been. She dismounted off her horse, examining her surroundings. The sun was bright and warm, perfect for the harvesting season. She walked upon the ground, pacing with slow steps. The ground remained fresh from the long five years of emptiness. The bodies of her family were nothing but ash from the fires of the plantation long ago, already one with the soil.

She sat down upon the ground, absorbing the peace and serenity of her area of home. The breeze was light against her face, the sun warm against her skin. Finally she was able to rest from her battles of pain and suffering. She was released of the tension of each battle and now her allies were victorious and their deaths may lay in peace and honor for they had finally won. She felt a calm, pleasant presence surround her in the empty fields as she sat alone and lost in her thoughts.

Tears streamed down her face in happiness of avenging her family's death and to fight for what is good and right. That was what gave her courage and the bravery among fearful, horrific scenes of her life. She still had hope; but yet something was missing in her life. What was she to do now that the war was over? The thought of not finding her next act was sort of unsettling. Evelyn looked around, standing from her place. She couldn't live here not now.

She mounted upon her horse galloping down the forest path. As the horse went towards the Martin plantation something caused her to force into a halt. She saw her colleagues heading in the direction of where the house used to rest. She noticed the men within her militia group gather together, forming beams and setting it to it's appropriate position. She galloped over towards the men who instantly stopped noticing her arrival.

They cheered in greeting, as she remained on her horse, confused and curious.

"What's going on?" she questioned unable to hide her smile.

"What's it look like we're doing? We're building a house," John Raskin informed with a chuckle from the others.

"This was the Martin plantation," she informed them.

"That's right, and we're here to start rebuilding it," Dan Scott explained. Occam appeared beside her.

"Gabriel said if we won we could build a whole new world. And we'd figure we'd start here with Mr. Martin's home," Occam added. Evelyn looked at each of the men with astonishment and disbelief.

"Well your going to have to count me in on this men, and I won't take no for an answer," Evelyn announced and the group just cheered as she dismounted helping them gather up the wood and assist them on anything.

As soon as Benjamin Martin and his family approached them three days later they eyed it with disbelief. Benjamin shook hands with them giving great thanks and appreciation towards their acknowledgement and loving actions. By that moment when Benjamin and his family passed Evelyn, she knew she was home where she belonged.

_**The End**_


End file.
